The World War
by yukishiro dan
Summary: Beberapa ratus tahun di masa depan, sumber daya bumi habis, dan perkembangan umat manusia telah mengalami stagnasi. Dunia manusia sekarang bertahan disuatu tempat yang disebut dinding unit. Para peneliti menciptakan senjata dengan kontrak pemiliknya yang disebut Blaze yang bertujuan untuk melawan Pasukan musuh robot. Mampukah manusia mendapatkan kebebasannya...
1. Chapter 1

Aku menatap semua pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan ini. Darah dan tubuh orang bergelimpangan dimana-mana, dunia yang kulihat ini bagaikan lautan darah dan dipenuhi ketakutan dan kepasrahan dimana-mana, neraka itulah yang ada dibenak ku saat ini, melihat sosok yang ku kenal, dengan cepat aku berlari menghampirinya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan manusia yang masih hidup disekitarku.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san" panggil ku menghampiri dua orang yang kukenal itu.

Tap… tap… langkah kaki ku yang berlari dengan cepat dan menghiraukan semua yang ada disekitarku.

'Ya aku mengenalnya orang yang membesarkanku dan terluka didepan ku dengan sangat mengenaskan!" batin ku masih berlari dengan cepatnya.

BRUUK.. aku pun mengangkat pelan tubuhnya pelan-pelan.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san bangun… kumohon, j-jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku mohon ayo bangun" isak ku sudah tak bisa menahan emosi yang kupendam, air mata mengalir dari pipiku mataku menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"N-naru-chan, Naruto" gumam dua orang yang aku goyahkan pelan sebelumnya, akhirnya menyaut panggilanku walaupun dengan nada yang sangat lemah.

"A-aku minta maaf naruto, j-jika aku tidak bisa m-melindungimu.. Agh" gumam pria dewasa surai kuning disampingku dan akhirnya sudah tak bernafas.

"Otou-san… Otou-san… hiks… hiks…!" Akupun menangis sambil mengigit bawah bibirku agar tidak terlihat lemah sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh ayahku tapi tak digubris.

"N-naru-chan, ugh…" ucap ibuku yang menahan sakit akibat luka tembakan diperutnya.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san… gara – gara aku kalian!" gumam ku menangis yang tak kuasa melihat ibuku seperti ini.

"Dasar anak cengeng, Laki-laki tak boleh menangis. A-aku juga minta m-maaf jika aku tak bisa melindungimu dengan baik, Tehe… Uhuk.. uhuk…ugh" wanita paruh baya surai merah itu menjelaskan sambil tersenyum kecil dan mulai batuk berdarah membuat bajunya menjadi hitam pekat.

"O-okaa-san, j-jangan bicara dahulu. Tim m-medis konoha a-akan segera datang untuk m-menyelamatkan mu, j-jadi bertahanlah." pinta ku sambil terisak.

"Tidak, sudah terlambat sekarang naru-chan, sepertinya aku akan segera menyusul ayahmu, t-tapi sebelum aku pergi aku punya dua permintaan kepadamu uhuk… uhuk" ujar ibuku meringgis menahan sakit dan batuk berdarah kembali.

"Okaa-san, a-aku tidak mau, aku ingin tetap bersama mu-…" teriak ku tidak terima akan tetapi.

"Dengarkanlah perkataan ibu mu kali ini saja!" ucap ibuku memotong perkataan ku, akupun langsung diam dan menurut.

"P-pertama, tetaplah hidup d-dan lindungi orang yang paling b-berharga dalam hidupmu"

"yang kedua aku tidak memaksa mu untuk melakukan ini, tapi jika kamu memiliki pendirian yang kuat selamatkan dunia ini d-dari para robot android yang menjajah m-manusia, m-masuklah akademi konoha high school, s-serta belajarlah dengan s-serius dan balaskan dendam s-semua orang yang terbunuh oleh para robot disini, cup… sampai jumpa, n-naru-chan …ugh" ujar ibuku menyentuh muka ku dan memberikan kecupan terakhir dikeningku untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan tewas didepan mataku.

"T-tidak… Okaa-san, Otousan. Bangun aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, kenapa, gwaaaaahh…!" teriak ku yang marah dan sedih bercampur aduk perasaanku saat ini.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 1 : AKADEMI KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL.**

 **DI AKADEMI KHS.**

Penerimaan siswa – siswi disekolah ini telah dibuka dan pembicaraan ringan mulai terjadi diantara mereka semua yang ingin masuk sekolah tersebut.

"Huh… membosankan sekali, tidak ada yang membuatku menarik melihat junior kita yang masuk sekolah tahun ini" gumam gadis berambut panda yang menghela nafas melihat beberapa orang yang masuk akademi konoha high school.

"Ufufu.. uffh… T-tenten-san memang selalu menyukai tantangan ya" Tanya gadis berambut indigo disamping nya menahan tawa melihat tingkah laku teman sebangkunya itu, menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah buku kecil yang dipegang ditangan kanannya.

"T-tidak juga sih hanya saja aku sangat bosan, berhentilah menertawakanku Hinata" jawab tenten mengembungkan mukanya kesal karena ditertawai oleh teman sebangkunya.

"Gomen… gomen, tapi tahun ini seleksi penerimaan murid barunya lebih ketat dibandingkan tahun kita bukan!" Tanya hinata sambil melihat kebawah.

"iya, Aku berharap semoga saja bisa bertemu dengan orang yang bisa membuatku tertarik, sehingga aku bisa membimbing adik kelas ku nantinya, prok… prok" mohon tenten kepada kami-sama sambil merapalkan tangan nya menjadi satu.

"Tenten-san sangat lugu ya, aku berdoa saja semoga tenten-san bisa menemukan adik kelas yang membuat tenten-san senang. hehehe…" jawab hinata tertawa kecil.

"Hai…hai" jawab tenten dengan nada malas karena ditertawai oleh temannya itu terus, lalu kami pun melihat kelantai bawah dimana para siswa junior yang mendaftarkan dirinya untuk mengikuti akademi konoha high school akan segera berakhir.

"Cepat juga ternyata!" batin hinata ikut memandang kelantai bawah melihat juniornya berusaha memasuki akademi konoha high school melalui ujian tes tentu nya.

 **DIRUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH DARI JENDELA.**

Dari 300 orang yang mendaftar banyak para siswa yang satu persatu gugur, karena tidak bisa memanggil blaze mereka masing-masing.

"Akademi KHS adalah sekolah untuk belajar cara bertempur melawan para musuh robot android, senjata suci dari upacara pemanggilan yang dilakukan disekolah ini oleh para setiap siswa untuk mewujudkan dalam bentuk nyata dari kenangan dan perasaan seseorang, senjata yang berada didalam lubuk hati setiap orang itu terbentuk karena keinginan yang kuat untuk melihat tekad dan keseriusan seseorang, blaze mereka tidak bisa digantikan oleh apapun, karena itu adalah senjata murni milik mereka sejak lahir dan kekuatan nya sepuluh kali lipat lebih kuat dari senjata militer biasa" batin sang kepala sekolah memperhatikan siswa-siswa baru yang daftar, tapi banyak yang gagal satu persatu.

"Ada apa tsuna, sepertinya kau serius sekali?" Tanya seseorang berambut hitam.

"O-oji-sama, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini, A-aku hanya sedang memperhatikan siswa angkatan konoha high school saja!" ucap tsunade terkejut lalu melihat kembali kebawah.

"Ahaha… begitu ya, baiklah jika ada sesuatu yang baik beri tahu aku ya. Aku ingin pergi rapat para pertinggi soal penyerangan berikutnya ke wilayah musuh.!" ucap hashirama berjalan meninggalkan tsunade.

"Tentu, hati-hati dijalan" jawab tsunade.

 **DIRUANG UJIAN MASUK.**

Para siswa yang mendaftar sedikit demi sedikit berkumpul bagi yang berhasil dan yang tidak berhasil maka akan dianggap gugur atau gagal jika tidak bisa memanggil wujud blaze dari jiwa setiap orang pengguna nya.

"Nomor 298, haruno sakura. Maju kedepan" panggil seorang panitia dengan goresan luka dimukanya.

"Hai" jawab sakura maju kedepan,

"Manis sekali gadis itu" ucap para pria yang jatuh hati pada gadis berambut kapas tersebut.

"Mulai" perintah ibiki.

"Blaze" teriak sakura menggengam benda yang diambil dari tangan kanannya kearah hati dan menariknya.

WUSSH.. angin pun menutupi sekejap tubuh sakura dan menghilang secara perlahan dan memperlihatkan sakura yang memegang tombak berwarna metal.

"Nomor 298, lulus" teriak ibiki.

"Selanjutnya nomor 299, uchiha sasuke maju" perintah ibiki.

"Hai" jawab pemuda berambut raven, maju kedepan.

"kyaa… sasuke-kun keren sekali, berjuanglah" ucap para gadis yang terkesima melihat ketampanan sang uchiha tersebut.

"Mulai" perintah ibiki.

"Blaze" teriak sasuke melakukan hal yang sama seperti sakura mengambil blaze yang berada didalam jiwanya.

WUSSH… angin pun menutupi sekejap tubuh sasuke dan menghilang secara perlahan lalu memperlihatkan sasuke yang memegang pedang tipis.

"Nomor 299, lulus" ucap ibiki.

"Nomor 300 majulah" perintah ibiki memanggil nomor 300 tapi yang dipanggil hanya maju tanpa suara, aku pun hanya maju dengan tenang melihat kesemua orang sampai satu orang berambut indigo dengan mata sayu nya memandangku dengan serius, semua menatapku dengan penuh penasaran kenapa namaku tidak diberitahu dipanitia ujian.

"Aneh, kenapa dia tidak ada namanya, apa yang dipikirkan tsunade-sama?" batin ibiki bingung dan penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namamu nak, tapi sekarang saatnya menunjukkan kemampuan blaze mu, lakukan sekarang" perintah ibiki menyuruhku.

"Blaze" teriak ku mengambil benda yang berada didalam hatiku.

WUSSH.. angin pun menutupi sekejap tubuhku dan menghilang secara perlahan lalu memperlihatkan diriku yang memegang sebuah perisai emas.

"I-itu bukan senjata tapi perisai" gumam tsunade terkejut melihat diriku yang berbeda dari semua orang-orang.

"Shizune, cepat panggil anak itu, aku ingin bicara dengan dia sekarang" perintah sang kepala sekolah.

"hai" jawab shizune meninggalkan ruangan kerja tsunade dan menghampiri ku yang berada dibawah.

"D-dia cukup menarik, benar begitu. Hinata" ujar tenten senang.

"He'em" jawab hinata mengangguk.

"D-dia memiliki kekuatan yang aneh, aku harus bisa berbicara dengan dia" batin hinata berencana untuk mencari cara agar bisa berbicara dengan diriku.

 **NARUTO POV.**

"Ugh, k-kenapa perisai" gumamku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat begitu pun semua orang yang membicarakan blaze milik ku.

"Lihat blaze nya bukan senjata" bisik para gadis senior.

"Aneh ya, benar" bisik para senior pria.

"Benar-benar sepertinya dia akan gagal" ejek senior pria yang memandang rendah diriku.

"Tapi menurutku itu belum tentu!" ucap pria senior yang beberapa tidak setuju dengan ucapan mereka yang tidak menyukaiku, ucapan dan cacian mulai berlangsung.

Sedangkan aku hanya memejamkan mata, pasrah menerima keputusan para juri.

Tap… tap… tap… seorang wanita datang menemui ibiki dan mulai berbisik kepada dia, beberapa menit menunggu.

"Baiklah" gumam ibiki.

"Nomor 300 ikutlah dengan wanita ini keruang kepala sekolah" ucap ibiki.

"Ayo" ajak shizune sedangkan aku hanya mengikuti langkah kaki perempuan tersebut.

 **SESUATU YANG BARU TELAH MENIMPAKU, YAH SEBUAH PERISAI BUKAN SENJATA. APA YANG AKAN TERJADI PADAKU SETELAH INI…**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA, JAA NE…**


	2. Chapter 2

Tap… tap… tap… seorang wanita datang menemui ibiki dan mulai berbisik kepada dia, beberapa menit menunggu.

"Baiklah" gumam ibiki.

"Nomor 300 ikutlah dengan wanita ini keruang kepala sekolah" ucap ibiki.

"Ayo" ajak shizune sedangkan aku hanya mengikuti langkah kaki perempuan tersebut

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 2 : MY STRENGTH IS MY SHIELD.**

Aku berjalan menyisiri lorong ruangan kelas untuk bertemu dengan kepala sekolah. semua mata dari senior memperhatikan ku dengan tatapan yang bermacam-macam, tapi aku tetap berjalan dengan santai dan menepiskan pikiran yang tidak ingin kupikirkan. mengikuti asisten kepala sekolah tersebut, aku melihat senior kelas perempuan yang kutemui di ujian test sebelumnya dengan senyum kecil yang terukir diwajahnya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan nyaman dan senang, rambut ungu panjangnya yang halus ditambah dengan mata yang setenang aliran air sungai bermandikan bulan purnama ungu yang sangat indah. Aku pun lalu menepiskan pandanganku dan melihat kedepan kembali mengabaikan senyuman wanita tersebut.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Ckret… cegh. Bunyi pintu yang dibuka oleh asisten kepala sekolah itupun memasuki ruangan bersama diriku. akupun hanya mengikuti orang itu masuk saja.

"Tsunade-sama, aku membawa dia" ucap shizune.

"Kerja bagus shizune, tolong tinggalkan kami sendirian, aku ingin berbicara dengan dia" ujar tsunade meminta kepada shizune untuk keluar.

"Hai" jawab shizune meninggalkan aku dan kepala sekolah.

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku karena sudah membawa mu kesini. Aku tak menyangka blaze mu bukan senjata tapi perisai mungkin kau orang satu dari seribu pengguna blaze berbeda, tapi kau tak keberatan kan jika kenyataan blaze mu seperti itu. Bisa kau tunjuk kan blaze mu itu padaku" ucap tsunade.

"Baiklah, Blaze" gumam ku mengambil perisai dalam tubuhku.

"Heh… perisai yang mengagumkan" ucap tsunade memegang blaze ku.

"Baiklah saatnya uji coba, kembalilah kelantai bawah" ucap tsunade menyuruhku kembali kelantai bawah tempat ujian masuk sebelumnya.

Aku pun hanya menurut kembali kelantai bawah.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Sampai dilantai bawah aku pun dilihat oleh orang-orang seangkatan ku.

"Selamat buat peserta yang telah lulus di ujian pertama dan sekarang ujian kedua akan segera dimulai, peraturan nya mudah. Kalian serang lah orang yang berada didekat kalian dengan blaze kalian masing-masing waktu pertarungan lima menit, jika kalian bisa bertahan selama lima menit kalian menang dan-…"

"Eh…tunggu kenapa kami harus melakukan itu?!" ujar siswa A yang tidak setuju dengan aturan ujian tersebut

"Benar – benar?" jawab semua murid yang setuju dengan siswa A begitupun ucapan semua orang yang terkejut dengan pertarungan mendadak ini.

"Ini adalah aturan yang kubuat tidak ada yang boleh menolaknya dan jika kalian tidak saling menyerang kalian akan dianggap gagal jadi bersiaplah diposisi kalian masing-masing,kalian paham!" ujar tsunade tersenyum licik.

"Tch dasar licik!" batinku sudah curiga.

"Mulai!" teriak tsunade dengan tegasnya memberikan kode bahwa pertarungan dimulai.

Semua orang mengaktifkan blaze mereka masing-masing dan saling bertarung satu sama lain.

"Tch, apa yang dipikirkan kepala sekolah gila itu" batinku kesal melihat mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain.

"Oii kau, blaze milik mu bukanlah senjata, tapi perisai. ayo kita bermain sebentar. Aku ingin bermain denganmu, namaku inuzuka kiba" ujar seseorang menghampiriku dengan tato segitiga dimukanya.

"Hn, aku tak punya niat bertarung sama sekali, tapi jika kau memaksa ayo kita lakukan" jawabku tersenyum kecil.

"Blaze" teriak kami berdua bersama, memunculkan blaze kami masing-masing.

"Oh, blaze milik dia cakar besi" batin ku melihat orang itu.

"Kau akan kalah, hiiiaaat…" teriak pria tersebut berlari kearah ku mengayunkan blaze miliknya.

Traaang… wussh…sreeek. Aku pun terlempar mundur akibat serangan orang itu.

"Ugh, dia kuat!" batin ku sedikit kewalahan.

Trang… trang… trang… bunyi blaze yang saling beradu, pria tersebut terus menyerangku tanpa ampun sedangkan aku hanya dalam posisi bertahan.

"Ayo… serang aku, kenapa kau diam saja apakah kau sudah menyerah, kalau seperti ini terus kau hanya seorang pengguna blaze lemah.

"Diam" gumam ku menunduk kan kepalaku.

"Kenapa kau tak menyerang, apa karena blaze mu perisai jadi kau tidak bisa menyerang-…Huh?" kiba pun terdiam karena melihat diriku yang tiba – tiba menjadi berbeda.

"Aku bilang diam!" ujar ku memotong perkataan pria itu dengan memukulnya sangat kuat.

Buagh… wush…duar. Brak… tubuh pria tersebut pun tersungkur ditanah dengan parahnya.

"ARRGH… k-kekuatan apa itu, d-dia sangat kuat. Agh" ringgis kiba yang terluka dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Apa itu tadi, k-kekuatanku seperti melesat keluar dengan besarnya" batinku memandang tangan kanan ku sendiri dan tanpa sadar semua orang melihatku dengan heran nya.

TOOOOOT… bunyi alarm telah berakhir. pertarungan kami pun selesai dan menyisahkan seratus lima puluh orang peserta dari tiga ratus peserta.

"Selamat atas keberhasilan kalian, mulai dari sekarang kalian akan menjadi tentara pilihan yang akan menyelamatkan dunia ini, selamat datang diakademi konoha high school para exceed" ujar tsunade memberikan tepuk tangan kepada para murid-murid baru yang diikuti semua guru dan penguji.

Semua siswa dan siswi senang karena pertarungan mereka membawakan hasil yang baik, tapi tidak denganku, yang masih kurang kuat. Tanpa kusadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasiku dari lantai atas dengan tatapan khawatir ke diriku.

 **SKIP TIME.**

 **DIRUANGAN KELAS.**

Kami semua berada dikelas untuk menerima pengarahan dari kepala sekolah kami, sampai akhirnya datanglah wali kelas kami.

"Konnichiwa, selamat buat kalian yang berhasil lulus. Namaku Maito Guy, mulai dari sekarang kalian akan menjadi orang yang kuat dan gagah sepertiku, jadi kalian harus seperti aku. Ok…cliing" ujar wali kelas dengan pose memamerkan deretan gigi yang bersih dan putih.

"Gurunya gak normal" batin semua murid termasuk diriku.

"Aku ingin memberitahu kalian terlebih dahulu soal ujian tertulis kalian dikelas ini, orang yang mendapat nilai terbaik dikelas ini adalah Haruno Sakura diperingkat tiga, Uchiha Sasuke diperingkat dua dan yang terakhir diperingkat satu adalah Uzumaki Menma" ujar guy didalam kelas.

"Kalian bertiga memiliki hak untuk memilih partner yang berada dikelas ini secara bebas atau dengan kelas manapun, tapi karena kepala sekolah mendapatkan seorang siswa yang spesial maka kebijakan itu tidak digunakan untuk angkatan ini saja. Aku akan memberikan sedikit pengarahan sedikit kepada kalian semua. Setiap siswa yang duduk disamping kalian akan menjadi rekan kalian selama masa pendidikan 6 bulan sebelum menuju medan perang sebenarnya. Kalian boleh bertukar dengan orang lain jika kalian mau, tentunya kalian harus bisa berteman baik dan bisa bekerja sama, kalian mengerti, aku akan memberikan waktu 10 menit… dimulai dari sekarang!" lanjut guy tersenyum sambil duduk dikursi guru dan membaca buku.

 **BEBERAPA DETIK KEMUDIAN.**

"Heh… apa – apaan itu!" ujar semua siswa dikelasku terkejut atas pengarahan wali kelas kami yang tiba-tiba.

"Heii.. tukeran ya denganku" ujar siswa a.

"Boleh, jadilah rekanku" ujar siswa b.

"S-sakura-san, jadilah rekan ku ya" ujar lee dengan semangat yang tertera nama dikartu siswanya.

"Gomenasai, a-aku tidak bisa soalnya sudah dengan dia" jawab sakura menolak dengan lembut.

"Aaah… tidak mungkin" batin lee ditolak oleh sakura.

"Ne… Sasuke-kun, jadilah rekanku ya…ya" ucap gadis berambut kuning ekor kuda.

"Tidak…tidak denganku saja, sasuke-kun" ujar gadis berambut merah memakai kacamata.

"Sumimasen, tapi aku sudah satu tim dengan sakura, jadi aku minta maaf" ujar sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit tenang.

"Heh…tidak mungkin" gumam Karin dan ino sedih.

"Ne…menma-kun satu rekan yah denganku-…" mohon siswi c.

"Tidak denganku saja" ucap siswi d memotong perkataan siswi c.

"Warui,… carilah rekan yang lebih baik dariku saja" jawab ku tersenyum tanpa arti dan mengambil headset untuk mendengarkan musik lalu menidurkan diriku dengan kedua tangan didepan meja.

"Heh…kenapa?"gumam para teman-teman yang ingin mengajak ku untuk bergabung satu tim tapi aku menolaknya membuat mereka menyerah mengajak ku dan mencari rekan yang lain.

"Sejak kejadian itu, aku tak pernah ingin menjadi tipe orang yang banyak bicara, meski saat ini aku bersama semua teman-teman baruku, tapi sebagian kepribadianku selalu menolak dan ingin sendiri. Aku yang sekarang diakui sebagai exceed, tapi… menyebalkan mereka hanya memanfaatkan status dan pengalamanku saja untuk terlihat hebat disemua orang" batin ku kesal.

 **SKIP TIME.**

"semua orang sudah memiliki partner rekan masing-masing, lalu sekarang kalian beristirahatlah untuk aktivitas-… tunggu, kau yang berambut kuning mana rekan mu, eto… Uzumaki-san" Tanya guy.

"Aku sendiri" jawabku malas.

"Jika kau tidak punya rekan kau akan kesulitan untuk menjalani setiap tugas. tujuan sekolah ini dibuat rekan adalah untuk bekerja sama dan saling memperkuat blaze kalian, tapi jika kau tetap bersih keras aku tidak bisa memaksanya" ujar guy pasrah menjelaskan kepadaku.

"Lalu isilah angket ini, kalian punya waktu 2 hari dari sekarang, jika kalian tidak cocok dengan rekan kalian atau tidak menyukainya kalian bisa bertukar dengan orang lain, kalian paham" ucap guy memberikan angket.

"Hai" jawab semua murid mulai meninggalkan ruangan kelas dan masuk keruangan kamar masing-masing yang sudah tertera disetiap brosur tersebut sesuai absen mereka semua.

 **MALAM TIBA.**

Semua orang beristirahat karena aktivitas pertarungan sebelumnya, tidak dengan ku yang duduk dibangku taman menikmati bintang-bintang malam.

"Kamu belum tidur?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo mendatangiku, membuatku tersadar dari lamunan dan mencari asal suara.

"Seragam senior kah"batin ku menebak.

"Belum, a-ano…kalau begitu aku permisi senpai, jaa-…"

"Kamu tidak memakai nama asli mu, aku melihatmu menolak kekuatan blazemu, lalu kamu menolak satu tim dengan orang lain, sebenarnya apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tebak hinata membuatku terkejut lalu terdiam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin sendiri saja" jawab ku tenang dan mulai pergi kembali.

"Hoh… kamu memang pria yang menarik bagaimana kalau kita coba bertarung!" tawar gadis senior itu.

"Bertarung?, aku tidak mau bertarung untuk saat ini dengan anda senpai, jadi aku minta maaf, mungkin lain kali saja" jawab ku mulai pergi kembali.

"Heh,.. kamu benar-benar orang yang angkuh ya uzumaki menma atau bisa dipanggil namikaze naruto-kun, anak dari namikaze minato-san dan uzumaki kushina-san. Apa aku benar" ucap gadis tersebut masih membaca buku duduk ditaman dan membuatku berhenti melangkah.

"Bagaimana kau tahu nama asliku?" Tanya ku dingin.

"Tenang saja aku belum memberitahu yang lain, aku ingin mengajukan suatu persyaratan, jika kamu menang kamu boleh melakukan apapun terhadapku dan aku akan memberitahu semua informasi tentang semua yang ingin kamu ketahui disekolah ini maupun diluar dinding ini, tapi jika aku yang menang kamu harus menjadi rekan ku dan membantuku untuk suatu misi tertentu yang ingin aku jalankan, bagaimana Na-mi-ka-ze Na-ru-to-kun?!"tawar senpai ku mendekati diriku yang masih terdiam dan memeluk ku dari belakang tanpa memberitahuku.

Aku pun berpikir dan memutuskan dengan segera.

"Baiklah aku terima tawaran mu" jawabku tegas.

 **APA YANG AKAN TERJADI SETELAH INI APAKAH NARUTO AKAN MENANG MELAWAN HINATA…**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAPTER BERIKUTNYA, JAA….**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bagaimana kau tahu nama asliku?" Tanya ku dingin.

"Tenang saja aku belum memberitahu yang lain, aku ingin mengajukan suatu persyaratan, jika kamu menang kamu boleh melakukan apapun terhadapku dan aku akan memberitahu semua informasi tentang semua yang ingin kamu ketahui disekolah ini maupun diluar dinding ini, tapi jika aku yang menang kamu harus menjadi rekan ku dan membantuku untuk suatu misi tertentu yang ingin aku jalankan, bagaimana Na-mi-ka-ze Na-ru-to-kun?!"tawar senpai ku mendekati diriku yang masih terdiam dan memeluk ku dari belakang tanpa memberitahuku.

Aku pun berpikir dan memutuskan dengan segera.

"Baiklah aku terima tawaran mu" jawabku tegas

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 3 : MY SISTER.**

Malam yang sunyi ditemani bintang-bintang dan binatang malam yang berbunyi saling menyapa membuatku terdiam atas penyataan senior ku…

Beberapa detik kemudian…

"S-senpai.. apa yang kau lakukan lepaskan aku!" teriak ku yang terkejut karena tanpa sadar dia gadis itu memeluk ku secara tiba-tiba.

"Hmm… kamu berisik sekali naruto-kun, nanti yang lain dengar loh" ucap senior ku dengan manja.

"Lepaskan aku" ucap ku melepaskan diri dari senior ku yang tak waras menurutku.

"Senpai no baka" gumam ku kesal dengan muka merona karena malu.

"Hahaha… naruto-kun sangat lucu, jika terlihat malu seperti itu" jawab seniorku dengan senyum jahilnya.

"D-diam, sekarang ayo kita mulai saja, duel nya aku tak suka main-main seperti ini!" jawab ku mengalihkan permasalahan dan mengambil ancang-ancang kuda bertarung.

"Hmm… baiklah, tapi kita tak bertarung disini. aku akan menunjuk kan tempatnya ikuti aku" jawab senior ku, aku pun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Aku hanya berjalan mengikuti senior ku melewati lorong-lorong gelap yang diterangi sedikit lampu. Beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya sampai ditempat yang dituju pemandangan yang luar biasa yang pertama kali kulihat.

"S-sugoi… i-ini dimana, a-aku baru pertama kali melihat ini…" gumam ku takjub melihat sebuah air terjun dan pohon-pohon besar yang saling berdiri dengan tegak nya seakan menembus langit angkasa.

"Kamu menyukainya, inilah dunia diluar dinding kita" jawab senior ku dengan tenang.

"Eh… B-benarkah, b-berarti kita ada diwilayah musuh?!" gumam ku terkejut.

"Tenang saja, daerah ini adalah area aman level 3, dimana para exceed yang telah lulus dalam pelatihan militer berperang melawan musuh untuk mengambil wilayah ini sebelumnya dan biasanya kami juga sering menggunakan tempat ini untuk berlatih blaze. Aku menunjuk kan ini kepadamu, karena kamu adalah orang yang mungkin bisa mengubah dunia ini" jawab senior ku memandang kelangit memandang bulan dan bintang disambut hembusan angin malam yang menyentuh tubuh kami.

"D-dia cantik sekali" batin ku tanpa sadar memandang senior ku saat rambutnya terkibas angin malam.

Bletak… sebuah pukulan berhasil mendarat dikepalaku membuat kepalaku benjol sebelah.

"Kuso, k-kenapa kau memukul kepalaku senpai!?" jawab ku kesal.

"Hahaha… habisnya kamu melamun, apa kamu berpikiran yang kotor tentangku" tebak senior ku.

"T-tidak mungkin a-aku melakukan itu, k-kau itu orang jahat dan kasar lalu tak punya malu, lalu…- Eh…?" ucapan ku tercekat karena seniorku memandang diriku dengan sangat dingin.

"Uhm… bolehkah aku mendengar perkataanmu lagi, kouhai-kun!" ucap senior ku memotong perkataan ku dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksa serta mengeluarkan aura suram yang menakutkan dengan perempatan siku-siku dikepalanya.

"Eh,… A-a-aku minta maaf s-senpai!" jawabku takut.

"Rasakan ini bogeman tanah!" ucap seniorku menyerangku.

"Aaah…!" teriak ku keras karena dipukul dengan keras dari atas tebing yang tingginya ratusan meter sehingga aku terjatuh kebawah.

BYUUUR…aku pun terjatuh ke air terjun dengan tidak elitnya dan pelangi pun muncul sekilas.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Beberapa saat menunggu…

"Hachimmm…herrggh, dingin sekali airnya!" gumam ku baru keluar dari air terjun.

"Bagaimana mandi dipagi hari seperti ini, pasti menyenangkan iya kan!" ucap senpai ku dengan polosnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan" batin ku kesal.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai saja pertarungan kita, bersiaplah" ucap senpai ku, aku pun juga bersedia mengambil posisi bertarung.

"Blaze" teriak kami bersama.

Wussh… sebuah asap yang sebelumnya mengumpul menutupi kami berdua akhirnya mulai menghilang secara perlahan-lahan dan menampilkan blaze kami masing-masing.

"Dua pedang ya, seperti akan sedikit sulit!?" gumam ku melihat pedang hitam tipis milik seniorku.

"Ada apa namikaze-kun, apa kamu takut, kalau seperti itu mengaku kalah saja padaku dan-…"

"Jangan bercanda aku tak akan menyebutkan kata-kata menyerah kepada siapa pun!" jawab ku memotong perkataan seniorku dan mulai menyerang lebih dahulu.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu. Namaku hyuuga hinata, semoga kamu mengingat ku setelah pertarungan ini" jawab hinata mulai memberi tahu namanya.

"Hah… untuk apa senpai memberi tahu, nama senpai kepadaku" Tanya ku tak mengerti masih berlari untuk menyerang wanita tersebut.

"Karena…tap" gadis itu pun sudah menghilang dengan cepat membuat aku berhenti berlari.

Sreeek… aku yang berlari pun terhenti setelah melihat itu.

"M-menghilang, bagaimana bisa?" batinku mulai sedikit cemas dalam pertarungan ini.

"Karena… aku tak pernah mengasihani lawanku sendiri" bisik hinata ditelingaku, membuatku terkejut, dan segera aku pun memukul dengan tangan kanan ku.

"Pasti aku bisa melakukannya kembali" batin ku.

"Tch, lemah" gumam hinata menebas dengan kedua pedangnya kearahku, aku dengan cepat menangkis serangan nya.

TRAAANG…CK, wussh… aku pun terlempar dengan kuatnya.

BRAAAK… aku pun menabrak pohon besar dengan kuatnya.

"Argh… a-apa itu, k-kekuatan yang hebat, uhuk… uhuk " ringis ku terkejut karena serangan hinata yang luar biasa.

"Berdiri, apa hanya segini kekuatan mu dalam menggunakan blaze aku hanya baru menggunakan 10% kekuatanku, tunjuk kan padaku tekad, kenangan dan ikatan mu kepada seseorang yang kau sayangi Namikaze Naruto" ucap hinata tegas dan mulai menebasku kembali dengan pedang miliknya.

tap… tap… wuussh traaang... traaang. Hinata terus menyudutkan ku dengan serangan nya yang tidak henti – henti.

"Bertarunglah dengan serius melawanku, jika kamu tak serius maka aku akan membunuh mu!" ucap hinata dengan tatapan dingin sambil menikmati darah yang menempel dipedangnya.

"Kuso, Hyuuga-senpai benar-benar sudah gila dan dia ingin membunuhku" batin ku ketakutan lalu berlari di dalam hutan.

"Dia terlalu kuat bagiku" batin ku bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang gelap.

"Percuma bersembunyi aku bisa menemukan mu!" teriak hinata mengarahkan serangan nya.

Braaak…kreeet gubrak, semua pohon besar tumbang akibat serangan hinata yang sangat cepat dan dalam waktu yang singkat.

"D-dia menemukan" batin ku ketakutan dan mencoba berlari kembali.

"Cara yang sama tidak akan berguna" ujar hinata berlari dengan cepat dan menebas dengan pedangnya.

BRUUKK… aku pun terjatuh ketanah karena kaki kanan ku sudah terluka karena serangan hinata.

"K-kuso… k-kaki ku" gumam ku menahan sakit dikakiku.

"Tunjuk kan kekuatan kamu yang sebenarnya atau itu hanya kebetulan saja kamu menang?" ucapnya menanyakan kepadaku.

"Bertarunglah dengan serius melawan ku atau kau mati sekarang, kamu ini masih lemah dariku berjuang seorang diri dan tak memerlukan orang lain, itulah letak kelemahanmu, kamu bahkan lebih lemah dari seekor rubah" ujar hinata dingin mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher ku.

"Aku muak dengan orang yang sepertimu, jadi apa keputusan mu berdiri dan bertarung lah denganku atau kau menyerah dan mengikuti perkataan ku?" Tanya hinata memberikan pilihan.

"A-aku tidak mau diperintah siapa pun dan aku akan menanggungnya sendiri masalahku, apa yang kau ketahui tentangku, Hah!" ujar ku kesal mengarahkan kepalan tangan ku kepada senpai.

"G-gawat" batin hinata kurang fokus dalam menghindari seranganku.

Fuuush… hinata masih cukup waktu untuk beberapa detik menghindari seranganku, aku pun mulai berdiri kembali.

Tik… tik… tik… sebuah darah menetes dari kepala hinata-senpai. Aku pun mulai berdiri kembali.

"Hampir saja, jika aku tak menghindar tepat waktu, kepalaku bisa hancur seketika" batin hinata memandangku.

"Jangan ikut campur masalah orang lain, jika kau tak tahu rasanya kehilangan keluargamu!" teriak ku kesal dengan air mata yang mengalir dan dengan marahnya, akupun mengepalkan tangan kananku lalu mengisi kekuatan ditangan kanan ku.

Hinata yang mendengar penuturanku hanya menunduk dan diam, kemudian berbicara kembali

"Memang benar aku tak mengerti kehidupanmu. baiklah, sepertinya kamu sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatan mu itu, tapi… aku akan mengetesmu sekarang seberapa kuat dirimu, jika kamu bisa bertahan dari serangan ku ini maka, Aku akan mengaku kalah" ucap hinata menyatukan kedua pedangnya menjadi satu dan muncul cahaya putih yang menyilaukan sesaat, Beberapa saat sesudah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan hilang, hinata mulai menggunakan pedang besar tersebut.

"Spirit of sword" ucap hinata.

"Aku tak akan main-main lagi, bersiaplah, HIAAAT" teriak hinata berlari menyerangku, tapi aku hanya diam dan tak memperdulikan hinata lagi dan aku pun berlari juga kearah hinata.

"Tunjukkan tekadmu itu!" teriak hinata.

"Orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti-…" teriak ku mengarahkan pukulan tangan ku kedepan kearah hinata.

DORR… sebuah letupan senjata api menyadarkan kami berdua bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasi kami.

"Ugh… i-ini" gumam ku ambruk, sebuah letupan senjata api berhasil mendarat dipunggungku. Hinata yang melihatku tertembak pun menghentikan serangannya.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak hinata menjatuhkan blazenya dan memeluk diriku.

"Bertahanlah, Naruto-kun"teriak hinata.

"P-peluru ini, jangan-jangan" gumam hinata terkejut mengenali peluru bekas senjata tersebut.

"Keluar kamu!" teriak hinata kesal menyuruh orang yang menembak pria bersurai kuning itu keluar dari persembunyiannya, sedangkan aku hanya terbaring menahan sakit dan mulai tak sadarkan diri hingga akhirnya aku pingsan.

Sosok dari balik pohon besar itu menampilkan seorang gadis surai coklat dengan pita yang menempel di rambutnya yang indah.

"Ternyata kamu punya selera yang bagus yah, Onee-sama" ucap seseorang dari balik pohon.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan. Hanabi!?" ujar hinata kesal dengan adiknya.

"Uhm,… sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu informasi yang penting, Onee-sama" jawab hanabi.

"Informasi penting" gumam hinata.

 **GADIS MISTERIUS YANG MUNCUL TERSEBUT ADALAH ADIK DARI HYUUGA HINATA DAN WANITA ITU MENDAPATKAN INFORMASI YANG PENTING, APA YANG AKAN TERJADI SELANJUTNYA SETELAH INI.**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter depan, dah…**


	4. Chapter 4

DORR… sebuah letupan senjata api menyadarkan kami berdua bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasi kami.

"Ugh… i-ini" gumam ku ambruk, sebuah letupan senjata api berhasil mendarat dipunggungku. Hinata yang melihatku tertembak pun menghentikan serangannya.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak hinata menjatuhkan blazenya dan memeluk diriku.

"Bertahanlah, Naruto-kun"teriak hinata.

"P-peluru ini, jangan-jangan" gumam hinata terkejut mengenali peluru bekas senjata tersebut.

"Keluar kamu!" teriak hinata kesal menyuruh orang yang menembak pria bersurai kuning itu keluar dari persembunyiannya, sedangkan aku hanya terbaring menahan sakit dan mulai tak sadarkan diri hingga akhirnya aku pingsan.

Sosok dari balik pohon besar itu menampilkan seorang gadis surai coklat dengan pita yang menempel di rambutnya yang indah.

"Ternyata kamu punya selera yang bagus yah, Onee-sama" ucap seseorang dari balik pohon.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan. Hanabi!?" ujar hinata kesal dengan adiknya.

"Uhm,… sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu informasi yang penting, Onee-sama" jawab hanabi.

"Informasi penting" gumam hinata.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 4 : TRUTH.**

 **DI ASRAMA KAMAR.**

Awal pertempuran yang kami lakukan sebelumnya harus terhenti karena ada seseorang yang mengganggu pertarungan kami, pria surai kuning tersebut masih pingsan dengan perban yang melingkari sekujur tubuhnya, membuat gadis surai ungu itu masih setia menunggu pria itu bangun.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan dengan ku, hanabi?" Tanya hinata yang masih menunggu ku sadar.

"Ketua negara Hi meminta ku untuk memberikan ini!" ujar hanabi memberikan sebuah surat.

Hinata pun membaca isi surat tersebut, beberapa saat menunggu.

"I-ini" gumam hinata terkejut dengan isi pesan nya.

"Benar, ketua ingin onee-sama yang memimpin perang setelah ini, pertarungan yang dipimpin oleh ketua sebelumnya danzo-sama banyak sekali di pertentangan dirapat sidang terutama oleh hashirama-sama dan tsunade-sama, karena beliau berperang lebih mengutamakan cara kerja individu dibandingkan kerja kelompok, jumlah korban yang jatuh sangat banyak. ketua ingin onee-sama yang memimpin perang ini berikutnya dan meminta kepastian dari nee-sama secepatnya. Bagaimana?" ujar hanabi panjang lebar.

"Begitu ya, beri aku waktu hanabi. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan untuk dia" jawab hinata melihat ku yang masih terbaring masih tidur.

"Dia ya, dia hanya exceed biasa saja. Kenapa onee-sama sangat memperhatikan dia?" Tanya hanabi yang tak mengerti kakaknya.

"Karena, aku berhutang hidup dengan orang tua nya ketika mereka masih hidup. Sebelum kamu dating kesekolah ini Haha-ue dan chichi-ue sangat dekat dengan kedua orang tua dia dan aku dulu pernah hampir tewas karena serangan musuh saat misi, pada saat itu minato-san dan kushina-san kedua orang itulah yang menolong kami, makanya aku ingin membalas kebaikan kedua orang itu dengan melatih naruto-kun menjadi lebih kuat, tak kusangka bahwa dia masih hidup. Kupikir pada saat itu…-" ujar hinata terhenti.

"Are… kenapa aku menangis, Gomenasai hanabi. Aku tidak tahu perasaanku saat ini ketika melihat naruto-kun masih hidup. Senang atau sedih.!" Lanjut hinata sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Begitu ya, sepertinya onee-sama menyukai naruto-san yah?" tebak hanabi dengan polos.

"T-tidak mungkin a-aku menyukai dia. A-aku hanya ingin melindungi dia selayaknya adik ku!" jawab hinata merona dan gugup.

"Hai… hai… terserah kamu saja, lalu bagaimana dengan pernyataan ketua ini?" tanyanya kepokok utama permasalahan sebelumnya.

"Akan kupikirkan sesudah dia sadar dan masih ada waktu 3 hari bukan, aku akan menjawabnya setelah waktu 3 hari selesai, tapi intinya untuk saat ini jangan sampai dia tahu tentang masalah ini dan kamu harus minta maaf pada Naruto-kun sesudah ini hanabi. jika dia sudah bangun, karena kamu sudah seenaknya saja menembak dia seperti itu dan mengganggu pertarungan kami" lanjut hinata memarahi hanabi dengan ekspresi kesal.

"B-baik onee-sama" jawab hanabi dengan senyum kaku.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Waktu berjalan cukup lama dan jam menunjukkan sudah malam pukul 01.00 malam. Hinata dan hanabi yang menunggu ku akhirnya tertidur dengan pulas.

"Ugh, a-apa yang terjadi padaku" gumam ku baru tersadar.

"jam 1 ya, masih malam rupanya. Hyuuga-senpai k-kenapa ada disini, lalu siapa gadis yang satu lagi. Aku baru pertama kalinya melihat dia?" batin ku merasa heran.

"Naruto-kun" gumam hinata mengigau saat tidur memegang tangan kanan ku, aku pun hanya tersenyum dan keluar secara diam-diam dari kamar ku, aku pun hanya menyelimuti kedua gadis tersebut, lalu pergi keluar untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, kreeeiiit,… ckck aku pun menutup pintu dengan pelan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

 **BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN.**

 **DITAMAN.**

"It-ta-tah,… tak kusangka sakitnya akan seperti ini" gumam ku menyentuh punggung ku dan kaki kanan ku yang terluka akibat pertarungan ku dengan hyuuga-senpai sebelumnya.

"Kamu benar-benar orang yang berbeda dengan yang dikatakan rumor orang-orang ya, namikaze-san" sapa seseorang kepadaku, aku pun mencari asal suara orang tersebut dan melihat orang tersebut.

"K-kau, bukankah kau yang tidur bersama hyuuga-senpai, e-eto…" ucap ku sedikit bingung karena tidak mengetahui namanya.

"Hanabi, hyuuga hanabi. Panggil saja hanabi. Tidak apa-apakan jika kupanggil naruto-san" jawabnya ringan sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"N-naruto-san, sumimasen k-karena aku sudah menyerang mu dalam pertarungan kalian, jika aku tak m-melakukan itu, onee-sama bisa membunuh mu dengan mudah!" tukasnya dengan terbata-bata karena gugup.

"Hn,… tidak apa-apa, boleh aku bertanya padamu, eto.. hanabi-… chan?" Tanya ku penasaran sambil menyuruh hanabi duduk disamping ku.

Gadis tersebut hanya menurut dan duduk disamping ku tanpa protes karena aku memanggil namanya dengan embelan chan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kamu Tanya kan padaku naruto-san?" Tanya nya heran.

"Apa kalian ini benar – benar bersaudara dengan hyuuga-senpai?" Tanya ku penasaran.

"Dasar tidak sopan,… kami ini bersaudara tahu. Memangnya kenapa?" ucap nya dengan kesal mengangguk kan kepalanya tanda bahwa mereka berdua.

"W-warui… soalnya mata rambut kalian berbeda makanya aku meragukan hal itu, heheh… Kau sangat beruntung sekali ya memiliki nee-chan yang kuat, cerdas seperti itu ditambah hyuuga-senpai cantik seperti imouto nya" puji ku memandang langit dan perkataan ku membuat hanabi terkejut dan merona kecil karena dipuji.

"I-itu tidak benar, onee-sama lebih cantik dari ku d-dan kenapa n-naruto-san mengatakan hal yang m-memalukan seperti itu" tukasnya gugup.

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, hanabi-chan?" Tanya ku dengan polos.

"Huft,… b-bukan begitu, hanya saja kamu belum mengetahui masa lalu kami yang sebenarnya, dan sifat yang sebenarnya dari onee-sama" hela hanabi dan memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya onee-sama itu gadis yang lemah, dia selalu sendirian dan rapuh bagaikan anak burung. Dia menanggung semuanya seorang diri tanpa orang lain mengetahui penderitaan yang dia bawa, dia membuang sifat kepribadian nya yang lemah hanya untuk melindungi ku dan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya yang menurut dia sangat berarti, sama halnya seperti naruto-san yang ingin dia lindungi. Hanya saja cara kalian bertindak dan berpikir berbeda jauh, bisa dikatakan naruto-san dan onee-sama bagaikan air dan minyak" ujar hanabi.

"A-apa maksudnya melindungiku?" Tanya ku tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan!" jawabnya dengan cuek.

"Begitukah, maaf jika aku bertanya hal pribadi seperti ini" ucap ku merasa bersalah karena ikut campur masalah orang lain.

"Hmm.. hmm, tidak apa-apa lagi pula naruto-san orang yang sangat berbeda dengan semua pengguna blaze lainnya, aku merasa bahwa naruto-san bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini dengan kekuatan blaze yang kau miliki, dari para musuh android" ucapnya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan senang.

"Iie…iie, aku ini masih lemah dari hyuuga-senpai dan hanabi-chan" jawab ku mulai terbuka.

"Itu tidak benar, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku sampaikan kepada naruto-san. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakan nya kepada siapa pun, terutama one-sama. Hanya kita berdua saja. Bisa kah kamu berjanji padaku naruto-san" ujar nya dengan nada serius.

"Baiklah, akan aku dengarkan" jawab ku serius.

 **SKIP TIME.**

 **DIDALAM KAMAR.**

"Ugh, hmmmzzh, hoooaaam… huh, d-dimana dia?" gumam hinata yang baru saja bangun dan terkejut melihat ku sudah tidak ada.

"Kau mencariku, senpai" jawab ku duduk dibangku melihat senpai, hinata dengan segera mencari asal suaraku dan melihat kebelakang.

"Huuft,… kamu membuatku khawatir saja, bagaimana dengan luka mu naruto-kun?" gumam senpai menghela lega dan menanyakan luka ku.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, senpai tak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku" jawab ku dengan tersenyum.

"Begitu ya" jawab hinata.

"Ada yang aneh dengan dia!?" batin hinata curiga.

"Senpai, dari pertarungan sebelumnya sepertinya aku memang sudah kalah, aku akan mengikuti perkataan mu mulai dari sekarang" jawab ku mulai berdiri dari tempat duduk ku dan melihat bunga-bunga sakura yang berterbangan sedangkan hinata hanya menunduk diam atas pernyataan ku.

"Kenapa senpai diam saja?" Tanya ku menunggu jawaban dari senpai.

"Ahahah,… kamu orang yang lugu dan juga bodoh naruto-kun, tapi terima kasih karena kamu sudah mengerti" jawab senpai ku sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang untuk mu, senpai?" Tanya ku siap menerima perintah.

"Misi pertamamu aku akan melatihmu mulai dari sekarang menjadi exceed pro terbaik dari yang lain nya selama enam bulan, Kamu akan merasakan neraka jika macam-macam kabur dari ku" jawab hinata dengan tersenyum jahat, sedangkan aku hanya sweat drop melihat kelakuannya yang mengerikan bagaikan iblis.

"Hai… hai… waktu masih malam sebaiknya kau kembali keruangan mu sendiri senpai, akan bahaya jika para staff sekolah mengetahui senpai disini!" ujar ku menasihati.

"T-tentu saja, kalau begitu aku kembali, oyasuminasai" jawab hinata mulai melangkah kan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Oh ya satu lagi kamu akan mendapatkan hadiah bonus yang lain nya, jadi jangan coba-coba kabur ya besok, jika kamu ingin tahu hadiah nya,ok… NA-RU-TO-KUN" jawab senpai dengan senyum jahil dan menutup pintu kamar ku.

"HUFFT… hyuuga-senpai menakutkan" jawab ku bergedik ketakutan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah tahu ceritanya dari hanabi-chan. Jadi menolak pun sepertinya tidak bisa, tidur lagi sajalah" batin ku mengingat perkataan hanabi yang sebelumnya ditaman dan mulai tidur kembali karena masih malam.

 **PAGI HARINYA**.

Dit… Dit… Dit…ck, bunyi alarm yang aku matikan dari jam weker, menunjuk kan jam 06.00 pagi.

"Hoaaam… sudah pagi rupanya" gumam ku mengucek-ngucek mataku, lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan ku yang penuh keringat sebelumnya.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Aku pun menuju kamar ku dan memakai seragam ku dan siap-siap untuk belajar dikelas

"lukanya sudah mulai menutu, saatnya ke kelas!" gumamku mulai berangkat kegedung sekolah tapi tanpa kuketahui, aku menemukan kotak yang besar yang aneh didepan pintu.

"A-apa itu, aku baru melihatnya" gumam ku melihat sebuah kardus dan ada suratnya aku pun mulai membacanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku buka kotaknya.

"I-ini, j-jangan-jangan?" jawabku sudah ragu dan malas lalu mengangkat barangnya.

"Apa – apaan ini, jangan bercanda" teriak ku tak percaya dengan apa yang ada didalam kotaknya.

 **DIKELAS.**

Kelas pun sudah dimulai dengan absen pagi yang dimulai lebih awal. Semua absen mulai berjalan dengan normalnya.

"Uzumaki menma" panggil sang guru berambut mangkuk.

"Dimana uzumaki-san?" Tanya sang guru tak mengetahui kehadiran ku.

"Tidak tahu maito-sensei" jawab salah satu murid sang ketua kelas uchiha tampan yaitu sasuke.

"Begitu ya, ya sudah aku akan mengabsen yang lain dulu saja, UCHIHA-…" ucapan sang guru pun terhenti karena pria surai kuning baru saja hadir.

SREEK… pintu yang digeser pun membuatku menjadi tontonan semua teman-teman ku dikelas.

"Gomenasai, maito-sensei jika aku terlambat." Jawabku meminta maaf kepada guy-sensei. dan mulai duduk, aku pun berjalan dengan usaha yang cukup keras dan akhirnya sampai juga ditempat duduk ku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, menma?" Tanya guy ragu.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" jawab ku dengan sedikit tersenyum yang sedikit dipaksa.

"Begitu ya, baiklah aku akan lanjut mengabsen kalian" ucap guy-sensei.

Bla… bla… bla… ucap wali kelas kami mengabsen kembali.

"Sebenarnya, berat pemberat ini berapa kilogram sih" batin ku kesal karena ulah hinata yang menyuruh ku memakai pemberat kaki, tangan dan baju besi seperti ini mulai hari ini, akupun hanya melihat kearah jendela dengan pasrah.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja, pelajaran nya, buka halaman-,…Eh?" wali kelas kami pun terdiam karena melihat adanya guru lain yang mengobrol dengan guy secara bisik-bisik.

SREEK… sebuah pintu dikelas kami dibuka oleh guru lain nya yang menghampiri wali kelas kami dan mulai berbisik.

"Begitu ya" gumam guy.

"Muridku, kita akan kedatangan tamu dari kakak kelas kita, mereka akan membimbing kalian untuk sementara waktu, karena kami ada rapat mendadak kalau begitu, silahkan masuk!" ujar guy.

Tap… tap… dua orang gadis bersurai ungu dengan gadis bersurai coklat datang dan memasuki kelas kami.

"Oii, bukankah mereka absolute duo terbaik ya!" bisik murid a.

"Benar, aku mendengar rumor mereka orang yang sangat kuat" jawab murid b.

"Heh,… benarkah?" Tanya murid c.

"Mereka berdua cantik sekali, bagaikan dewi cinta" ucap murid d terkagum-kagum melihat absolute duo tersebut.

"Benar-benar" jawab murid e.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Hyuuga Hinata salam kenal" ucap hinata.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hanabi, salam kenal semua"ucap hanabi dengan tenang.

"Mulai sekarang kami akan menjadi pembimbing kalian,mohon kerja samanya" ujar hinata dan hanabi bersama.

"Eh…?" gumamku baru sadar.

BRAAAK… meja pun aku gebrak dengan kerasnya karena terkejut mendengar nama hyuuga dikelas ku.

"A-apa aku tidak salah dengar, hyuuga?" batinku terkejut mendengar nama hyuuga hinata dan hanabi, aku pun berdiri dari tempat duduk ku melihat ke dua bersaudara hyuuga tersebut.

"Hmm, ada apa menma-kun, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu Tanya kan padaku?, atau kamu masih ingin melakukan sesuatu yang seperti tadi malam dengan ku tentunya" Tanya hinata dengan senyum manja, membuat semua laki-laki menatap ku dengan kesal dan semua perempuan risih.

"Heh…k-kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu semua?" gumam ku tak mengerti karena semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan sinis dan kesal.

 **SEMUA ORANG MENATAPKU DENGAN TATAPAN INGIN TAHU APA HUBUNGAN KU DENGAN HINATA SENPAI DAN BAGAIMANA NASIB KU SELANJUTNYA**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA…**


	5. Chapter 5

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Hyuuga Hinata salam kenal" ucap hinata.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hanabi, salam kenal semua"ucap hanabi dengan tenang.

"Mulai sekarang kami akan menjadi pembimbing kalian,mohon kerja samanya" ujar hinata dan hanabi bersama.

"Eh…?" gumamku baru sadar.

BRAAAK… meja pun aku gebrak dengan kerasnya karena terkejut mendengar nama hyuuga dikelas ku.

"A-apa aku tidak salah dengar, hyuuga?" batinku terkejut mendengar nama hyuuga hinata dan hanabi, aku pun berdiri dari tempat duduk ku melihat ke dua bersaudara hyuuga tersebut.

"Hmm, ada apa menma-kun, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu Tanya kan padaku?, atau kamu masih ingin melakukan sesuatu yang seperti tadi malam dengan ku tentunya" Tanya hinata dengan senyum manja, membuat semua laki-laki menatap ku dengan kesal dan semua perempuan risih.

"Heh…k-kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu semua?" gumam ku tak mengerti karena semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan sinis dan kesal.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 5 : I'M STILL WEAK.**

 **DIMEDAN PERTEMPURAN.**

Suiiing... Duar... Duar... Drrrrrt... Bunyi senapan dan peluncur roket dari wilayah musuh yang menyerang exceed tanpa ampun dan sangat tragisnya, banyak korban yang mulai jatuh satu persatu, aarrrgh…teriakan kesakitan dari semua orang exceed yang terkena serangan musuh.

"Sialan aku sudah tidak tahan lagi jika seperti ini!" batin hashirama memimpin perang yang berdiri dibelakang semua prajurit exceed.

"Minna, mundurlah biar kami yang urus sisanya, Tobirama. Bantu aku" perintah hashirama, semua pasukan pun menuruti perkataan hashirama dan mulai mundur.

"Hai" jawab tobirama.

"Madara ikutlah denganku kebaris depan!" ajak hashirama.

"Um, baiklah" jawab madara.

"Cukup sampai disini saja, aku akan menghentikanmu,hiiiaaaat... "ujar hashirama berlari kearah musuh.

SUIIING… bunyi roket peluncur dalam jumlah banyak yang diarahkan musuh menembak menuju ke pemimpin perang exceed.

"Tobirama!" perintah hashirama.

"Aku tahu, hiiiiaaat… tak akan kubiarkan, tanensei tsurara!" teriak tobirama mengayun kan pedang nya dan muncullah ombak air yang besar dan mengenai serangan musuh dan pasukan musuh yang berubah jadi es semua.

"Ani-ue"teriak tobirama memberikan kode.

"Huaargh… ken : kageyoshi no hashira!" teriak hashirama menggunakan pedangnya dan menembas kan sekali kearah semua musuh dari jarak jauh lalu muncullah angin dengan cepat yang memotong layaknya ribuan pedang melesat kearah musuh yang siap menghunus apa saja didepannya.

"Madara!"hashirama pun memberikan kode.

"Aku tahu, Kaze no dansu!" teriak madara mengayunkan kipas besar nya untuk menghasilkan angin yang lebih besar.

Serangan madara dan hashirama bertambah kuat dan cepat menjadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih kuat karena bergabung menjadi satu.

Duarr… Duarr… ledakan besar pun terjadi dengan sangat dahsyatnya yang sebelumnya beku karena serangan tobirama untuk menghentikan pergerakan musuh sesaat dan sekarang menjadi lautan sisa-sisa puing mesin, pasukan musuh pun hancur seketika akibat serangan duo terkuat hashirama dan madara.

"I-itu teknik terkuat madara-sama dan hashirama-sama, tak kusangka kita bisa melihat nya langsung" gumam a.

"Benar sekali" saut exceed b.

"Minna, kita menang!" teriak hashirama senang.

"Yeah…kita berhasil"saut exceed senang.

"Kerja bagus madara, tobirama" gumam hashirama.

"Uhm" jawab madara sedangkan tobirama hanya mengangguk kecil.

 **DILAIN TEMPAT.**

Seseorang sedang mengawasi pasukan exceed hashirama dan madara.

"Heh, mereka kuat dan menarik sekali. Boleh kah kami kesana, aku ingin bertarung dengan mereka nona?" tanya seseorang berambut merah kepada tuan nya.

"Sepertinya kamu sangat tertarik dengan mereka, Ameyuro Ringo!" jawab sang tuan dengan santainya.

"Tentu saja, apalagi jika dia menarik" jawab ameyuro ringo senang sambil memainkan pedang bercabang miliknya.

"Kalau begitu sudah saatnya kita bermain, Fufufu… sepertinya akan menyenangkan juga, ayo!" gumam sang tuan dan menghilang di ikuti tujuh pengawal lain nya.

 **TEMPAT HASHIRAMA.**

"minna, saatnya kita-…" ucapan hashirama terhenti karena mendengar teriakan dari pasukannya yang satu persatu tumbang disana.

"Gyaah…Arggh,…"ringis pasukan hashirama beberapa orang tewas seketika akibat serangan yang tidak diketahui.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" gumam hashirama tak mengerti karena semua pasukan nya tumbang satu persatu.

"Mengapa ada k-kabut seperti ini secara tiba-tiba?" gumam madara.

"Tolong kami hashirama-sama, madara-sama!" mohon exceed yang terjerat benang kawat.

"Bertahanlah, hiaat..." teriak hashirama menyelamatkan prajurit nya

TRAANG…TRAANG… tali kawat pun terputus karena hashirama memotong nya.

"kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya hashirama sedangkan para exceed yang terkena serangan musuh pun hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menormalkan nafasnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hashirama!?" tanya madara tak mengerti.

"A-ani-ue, t-tolong aku!" ringis tobirama tertangkap oleh musuh yang tak dikenal.

"Tobirama, siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya hashirama kesal melihat tujuh orang datang menghampiri hashirama dan madara.

 **DI ASRAMA KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL.**

Saat istirahat

Tidur ditempat yang sepi dan banyak angin yang berhembus itu memang menyenangkan dan damai, ya itulah menurutku, menutup mata dan tiduran dibawah lantai atap bangunan sekolah, tidak buruk juga, tanpa sadar seseorang datang menghampiriku.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, kenapa tidak latihan sesuai jadwal yang kuberi!" ujar seseorang yang sudah kukenal suaranya, aku yang mengetahuinya,lalu membuka mataku untuk melihat orang tersebut.

"Uhm… ada apa sih senpai, aku masih mengantuk tahu beri sedikit waktu saja-… Heh?... putih" gumam ku membuka mata dan tanpa sadar aku melihat cd hinata, membuat gadis itu merona hebat.

"Kyaah… Naruto-kun echi, mati saja kamu!" teriak hinata malu menutupi rok nya dan menginjak ku dengan keras dibagian perutku.

"Itatatai… aku tidak sengaja, tolong hentikan… siapapun tolong aku!" teriak ku kesakitan karena di injak oleh senpai tanpa henti.

"O-onee-sama, s-sudah hentikan nanti n-naruto-san bisa mati beneran loh!" ucap hanabi sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kakaknya.

"Habisnya"jawab hinata mengembungkan mukanya karena malu dan kesal.

"Biar aku saja yang memberikan hukuman pada naruto-san, Onee-sama istirahatlah sebentar di uks. Besok ada pertemuan kan dengan petinggi Negara Hi?" tukas hanabi mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain agar dia mau berhenti menyakiti pria surai kuning tersebut.

"Iya sih tapi…Ergh" jawab hinata melihat ku dengan aura seram.

"E-eh, aku sudah bilang aku tidak sengaja senpai, jangan melihat ku seakan-akan aku ini seorang penjahat wanita!" ujar ku mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Sudah – sudah Onee-sama, biar aku saja yang mengurus naruto-san, ya!" ucap hanabi.

"Hai…" jawab hinata pergi menuju ke ruang uks untuk istirahat.

"Huh, j-jangan diulangi lagi hal seperti itu naruto-san!" ucap hanabi memarahi ku dengan tanda rona dipipinya karena malu membicarakan hal yang berbau mesum.

"H-hai, hanabi-chan, oh ya ngomong-ngomong, ada apa mencari ku, sekarang masih istirahat bukan?" tanya ku tak mengerti.

"Naruto-san, mulai dari sini akulah yang akan melatihmu untuk menjadi kuat, temui aku nanti malam jam sembilan ditaman, akan aku ajarkan teknik terkuat exceed, tapi aku tak akan berbaik hati dalam mengajar seperti hal nya onee-sama, jadi persiapkan lah dirimu sekarang naruto-san!" ujar hanabi serius.

"Ini saja aku sudah kelelahan hanabi-chan karena keinginan kakak mu, tidak bisa kah kau memberi ku waktu untuk istirahat sejenak saja?" jawab ku sedikit mengeluh sambil memperlihatkan pemberat kaki dan tangan dan baju baja yang ada ditubuh ku.

"Itu hanya dua puluh kilogram saja. coba kamu angkat pemberat tangan milik ku!" ucap hanabi melepas pemberat tangan sebelah kanan nya dan menyuruh ku untuk menahan nya.

"B-baiklah akan kucoba-… oucch,… b-berat sekali, lebih b-berat daripada punya ku. I-ini berapa kilogram sih beratnya?" tanya ku kesal menahan beban berat pemberat tangan milik hanabi dengan susah payah.

"Um, itu hanya lima puluh kilo kok naruto-san" jawab hanabi dengan enteng.

"Mereka berdua ini sebenarnya manusia apa gorilla sih!?" batin ku sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kakak dan adik sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana naruto-san apa kamu masih mau mengeluh soal latihan mu sekarang, aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan mu sebagai exceed dan kamu berjanji akan membantu onee-sama bukan, lalu aku melatihmu untuk menjadi lebih kuat agar membantuku mencari ayah dan ibuku naruto-san, jika kamu segini saja sudah mengeluh kamu akan selalu menjadi lemah naruto-san dan balasan orang yang lemah adalah mati!" ujar hanabi dengan tegas.

"B-baiklah aku akan mengikuti perintah kalian" jawab ku pasrah.

"Arigatou, naruto-san sudah mengerti" jawab hanabi dengan tersenyum lembut.

"I-iya" gumam ku terkejut karena melihat hanabi sangat manis.

"D-dia manis sekali, eh apa yang aku pikirkan!" batin ku sedikit merona dan menepiskan semua isi kepalaku untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang tidak - tidak.

"A-ada apa, naruto-san?" tanya hanabi.

"Aahhh, b-bukan apa-apa" jawab ku gelagapan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tunggu ditaman jam Sembilan, naruto-san. Jaa" ucap hanabi meninggalkan aku dan aku hanya tersenyum melihat dia pergi.

 **HANABI AKAN MELATIHKU MENJADI KUAT DAN AKU TIDAK TAHU NASIB KU SEPERTI APA KETIKA MENJALANI LATIHAN YANG BERAT BERSAMA HANABI MULAI SEKARANG.**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAPTER DEPAN, DAAH…**


	6. Chapter 6

"Bagaimana naruto-san apa kamu masih mau mengeluh soal latihan mu sekarang, aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan mu sebagai exceed dan kamu berjanji akan membantu onee-sama bukan, lalu aku melatihmu untuk menjadi lebih kuat agar membantuku mencari ayah dan ibuku naruto-san, jika kamu segini saja sudah mengeluh kamu akan selalu menjadi lemah naruto-san dan balasan orang yang lemah adalah mati!" ujar hanabi dengan tegas.

"B-baiklah aku akan mengikuti perintah kalian" jawab ku pasrah.

"Arigatou, naruto-san sudah mengerti" jawab hanabi dengan tersenyum lembut.

"I-iya" gumam ku terkejut karena melihat hanabi sangat manis.

"D-dia manis sekali, eh apa yang aku pikirkan!" batin ku sedikit merona dan menepiskan semua isi kepalaku untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang tidak - tidak.

"A-ada apa, naruto-san?" tanya hanabi.

"Aahhh, b-bukan apa-apa" jawab ku gelagapan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tunggu ditaman jam Sembilan, naruto-san. Jaa" ucap hanabi meninggalkan aku dan aku hanya tersenyum melihat dia pergi.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 6 : WOULD YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND.**

Matahari yang awalnya bersinar dengan senangnya harus tergantikan oleh sang malam bulan yang tenang, bisa dikatakan pergantian waktu adalah sesuatu yang mutlak untuk sistem tata surya di alam ini, aku berdiri terdiam didepan batu nisan, bisa dikatakan itu makam otou-san dan okaa-san ku, sejenak kupanjatkan doa untuk mereka dan bercerita kepada mereka berdua, mungkin bisa saja kalau orang lain melihat ku seperti ini aku bisa dianggap sedikit gila. Aku pun menyentuh makam ayah dan ibuku.

"Hai… Otou-san, Okaa-san, bagaimana kabar kalian disana.? Kalian pasti akur kan disana, kalian tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku disini, aku akan menepati janji ku untuk kalian berdua. Dan oh ya aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan hanabi-chan dan hyuuga-senpai, mereka melatihku menjadi kuat, ya walaupun sebenarnya aku masih tak mengerti tentang sifat mereka berdua yang sebenarnya!" gumam ku sedikit sweatdrop mengingat kelakuan kakak dan adik tersebut yang menyebalkan.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san. Waktu aku untuk berada disekolah ini tinggal tiga bulan lagi Jika aku mati sebelum menepati janji ku pada kalian berdua. Apakah kalian bisa menerima hal itu, a-aku sedikit takut. Karena aku ini masih lemah tak mengerti soal perang dan strategi. Jadi bisakah kalian mendoakan ku dari sana, Otou-san, Okaa-san. Mungkin itu saja dariku semoga kalian bisa beristirahat dengan tenang disana" lanjut ku dengan nada yang sedikit serak dan merapalkan kedua tangan ku jadi satu untuk berdoa.

Trak… bunyi ranting kayu yang patah menyadarkan ku. Aku pun segera berdiri dengan tegas dan mengaktifkan blaze ku.

"Siapa yang bersembunyi disana, Cepat keluar?" tanya ku dengan dingin.

Dua orang muncul didepan ku, seseorang yang ku kenal tapi tak begitu akrab.

"Oii, tak perlu sekasar itu pada kami. Kami ini bukan musuh mu naruto!" ujar seseorang berambut raven di ikuti dengan seseorang gadis berambut kapas pink dibelakangnya.

"Kalian berdua, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan malam-malam disini, lalu kalian tahu darimana namaku?" tanya ku bertubi-tubi.

"Tenanglah, naruto-kun kami tidak ada niat buruk kepada mu, kami hanya mengikuti intruksi hyuuga-senpai" ucap sakura.

"Benar, aku yang menyuruh dia datang kesini, apa ada masalah naruto-kun!?" ujar seseorang membuat kami semua mencari kearah asal suara tersebut menampilkan seorang gadis surai panjang yang terkibas oleh angin malam.

"Ugh, h-hyuuga-senpai?" gumam ku terkejut melihat kehadiran hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, sakura-chan bisa kalian pergi duluan ketempat yang kita sudah janjikan, aku ingin bicara dengan naruto-kun sebentar!" mohon gadis itu kepada kedua juniornya.

"Hai, senpai" jawab sasuke dan sakura.

"Sampai jumpa naruto-kun" ucap sakura.

"Kami duluan naruto" ucap sasuke.

Sasuke dan sakura pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Anoo,etoo… k-kenapa senpai ada disini-… Eh?"

BRUUK… sebuah pelukan telah terjadi padaku.

"T-tunggu, S-senpai k-kenapa kau m-memeluk ku seperti ini?" tanya ku gugup tak mengerti.

"Naruto-kun aku takut!?" jawab nya terisak.

"T-takut, m-memangnya ada apa?" tanya ku kembali tak mengerti.

"A-aku belum p-pernah memimpin perang seperti ini, aku takut jika kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupku, aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan nya dengan baik, tolong aku naruto-kun!?" ujar hinata menangis di dada ku.

"Begitu ya" batin ku menenangkan hinata dengan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut dan melihat kelangit.

"Senpai" panggil ku.

"Um, naruto-kun?" jawab hinata mengangkat kepalanya melihatku sedangkan aku hanya melihat kelangit.

"Senpai, seorang prajurit harus tahu batasan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, kalau senpai merasa ragu dan tidak percaya diri sebaiknya kau menolaknya saja pengangkatan kapten dalam perang ini, sebagai exceed kita bisa saja melanggar batasan dan perjanjian yang sudah ada, tapi jika melawan batasan dan perjanjian yang sudah ada bisa saja disuatu hari nanti akan terjadi hal yang buruk yang bahkan bisa saja balasan untuk kita sebagai exceed adalah kematian, jadi menurutku senpai saja yang memutuskan itu semua, aku hanya memberikan nasihat saja pada senpai,kalau menurutku senpai adalah orang yang kuat, hebat, cerdas dan juga bijak dalam bertindak lalu um… senpai juga sangat c-cantik siapa pun orang lain pasti akan mengagumi kemampuan senpai, j-jadi sisanya kuserahkan saja pada hyuuga-senpai untuk memilih. Jadi jangan menangis lagi seperti ini lagi , kau ini memalukan sekali kalau sedang menangis" ujar ku, membuat hinata terkejut lalu menghapus air mata sendiri.

"A-aku tidak menangis, aneh sekali kenapa tidak mau berhenti!" elak hinata terus menghapus air matanya tanpa henti.

"Tidak apa-apa menangis saja jika kau tidak kuat, sudah kubilangkan dari awal aku akan membantu mencari ayah dan ibumu! " jawab ku tersenyum sambil menyemangati gadis itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" lanjutku dengan lembut.

"Janji yah, Hiks… Huaa…Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun…huaa!" Teriak gadis itu sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya, aku pun hanya memeluknya dengan lembut.

 **SKIPTIME**

Tangisan gadis surai indigo yang semula sangat kacau sekarang sudah menjadi tenang, gadis itu hanya menghapus air matanya dengan pikiran yang sudah tenang pikirku.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun. Aku sudah memutuskan nya mulai sekarang aku tak akan ragu-ragu lagi!" jawabnya dengan semangat, hinata pun sudah tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Um, syukurlah kalau senpai sudah mengerti" ucap ku senang.

"Naruto-kun, Bolehkah aku meminta permintaan kepadamu?" ucap hinata meminta permintaan dari ku.

"Permintaan apa?" tanya ku.

"Mulai sekarang aku ingin kamu memanggilku hinata jangan hyuuga mengerti!" lanjut ujarnya dengan sedikit riang.

"Itu a-aku… bagaimana yah, kurasa itu cukup sulit?" ungkapku malu karena tak terbiasa dengan panggilan nama depan seperti itu, aku pun hanya menggaruk muka ku atas kebingungan ini.

"Tidak adil, kamu memanggil adikku dengan namanya sedangkan aku tidak. Kamu benar-benar menyebalkan. Hmph!" gadis itu pun melipat tangannya sambil membuang muka kearah lain karena menolak jawabanku.

"Huh…b-baiklah" hela ku pasrah yang awalnya menolak akhirnya menerimanya karena hinata memandangku dengan tatapan yang sinis, membuatku harus menyerah.

"Uhm" angguknya senang karena mendengar jawabanku.

Beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya hinata mulai membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Naruto-kun" panggil hinata.

"Ada apa, senpai?" tanya ku.

"A-aku…" Ucapnya terdiam dan kembali melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Aku menyukaimu naruto-kun, jadilah pacarku!" ujarnya dengan tegas.

Fuusssh… angin pun secara tiba-tiba mendatangi kami sebentar, kami berdua pun akhirnya hanya saling melihat saja.

 **DIMEDAN PERTEMPURAN.**

Dimedan pertempuran semua orang bergelimpangan ditanah darah pun membasahi wilayah tersebut, kematian semua orang dimana-mana.

"Um,… menyenangkan juga bermain dengan mereka sejenak" ujar seseorang berambut merah.

"Tapi kurasa itu sedikit merepotkan, ringo. Aku juga ingin segera bergerak untuk menghancurkan dinding itu" saut kushimaru yang memegang pedang tipis dengan kawat.

"Diam kalian berdua yang berhak menentukan pilihan mau menyerang adalah kaguya-sama. Bagaimana keputusan anda nona?" tanya seseorang bertubuh besar kepada kaguya.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru ringo,kita bermain dibelakang panggung saja dahulu yang terpenting aku ingin membawa ketiga orang ini, aku ingin mengambil kekuatan blaze nya" jawab kaguya senang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain nya, kaguya-sama?" tanya fuguki.

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka yang lemah" jawab kaguya malas.

"Begitu yah, baiklah kaguya-sama" jawab fuguki.

"Ayo kita kembali!" ujar kaguya kembali bersembunyi ke markas.

Mereka semua pun pergi menjauh dari mayat-mayat pasukan hashirama, mereka tak mengetahui bahwa ada satu orang yang masih hidup.

"Ugh, uhuk…uhuk. Jadi mereka semua dalang dari insiden ini ya, aku harus lapor kepada tsunade-sama" gumam seseorang yang masih hidup mencoba berdiri sesudah kepergian mereka, tapi saat orang itu akan pergi kembali menuju dinding. Pria itu menginjak jebakan yang dia tidak ketahuan dengan cepat sebuah untaian kawat berhasil membunuh pria tersebut.

Traak…Sreeet… Crup… Crup…. Treet… kawat it uterus mencekik pasukan duo yang masih selamat hingga akhirnya berhasil membunuhnya.

"U-ugh…" pria itu pun tewas seketika karena sebuah kawat besi memotong lehernya dengan sangat kuat.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya kaguya.

"Dia sudah mati" pria itu menyakinkan tuannya bahwa pasukan musuh yang berpura-pura mati itu sudah dipastikan tewas, sedangkan kaguya hanya tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut.

 **NARUTO POV.**

Hinata menunggu jawaban ku,dengan serius sedangkan aku hanya terdiam dan mulai berkata.

"Eto… senpai, aku… dit…dit..dit" jawab ku mulai berbicara, tapi alarm jam ku berbunyi dan aku harus meninggalkan senpai.

"G-gawat, sudah jam Sembilan sebaiknya aku bergegas!" jawab ku tergesa-gesa dan mulai beranjak pergi.

"Oh ya senpai, maaf aku buru-buru. Hanabi-chan sudah menungguku ditaman, jadi sampai jumpa " mohon ku sambil pergi berlari.

"O-oh, hati-hati naruto-kun!" ucap hinata melambaikan tangan nya berjalan menunduk dan pergi ketempat sasuke dan sakura.

"Baka!" gumamnya berjalan cepat menuju tempat latihan.

Tanpa sadar aku telah membuat hinata menangis dalam diam. Aku pun hanya berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat hanabi.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menerimanya. Aku ini masih lemah, jadi aku tidak pantas berjalan disampingmu hinata-senpai" batin ku berlari ketempat hanabi.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan seseorang yang berharga seperti dulu lagi, makanya aku tak mau membentuk ikatan apapun dengan seseorang!" batin ku mengingat seseorang gadis berambut kuning dengan mata sayu yang sama seperti hinata.

"Shion maaf aku tak bisa melindungi mu dimasa lalu dan aku yang sekarang tak mau mengambil resiko yang lebih besar dari ini, senpai dan aku tak mungkin bisa bersama" batin ku tanpa sadar menumpahkan air mataku.

 **SKIP TIME.**

"Huh, naruto-san lama sekali?" keluh hanabi menghela sambil melihat kelangit.

Tap… tap… tap… langkah kaki ku berjalan dengan tenang dan kulihat sosok orang yang sudah menunggu ku sejak awal kami berjanjian.

"Naruto-san lama sekali kamu datang kesini, kau terlambat sepuluh menit-… heh, Naruto-san. Ada apa?" tanya hanabi melihat ku dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"O-oh, hanabi-chan. g-gomenasai jika aku terlambat. Ayo kita mulai saja latihan nya" jawab ku melangkahkan kaki ku ketempat yang kami janjikan.

Bruk… sebuah tangan memegang erat tangan ku menahan langkah ku berjalan, aku pun mencoba melihat siapa yang menggengam tangan ku dengan kuat.

"Ada apa hanabi-chan bukan nya kita akan latihan kenapa kau menahanku?" gumam ku pelan.

"Naruto-san apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ini bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Tolong beritahu aku!?" teriak hanabi menanyakan keadaan ku.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa"

"Bohong aku tahu kamu menyimpan masalah, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?" bentak hanabi kepadaku karena khawatir padaku.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-… heh, h-hanabi-chan?" gumam ku terkejut melihat hanabi yang menangis melihat ku seperti ini.

 **TIGA HATI YANG SALING TERLUKA DAN SALING MENGUNGKAPKAN PERASAAN NYA LEWAT AIR MATA, APA YANG AKAN TERJADI SETELAH INI…**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAPTER DEPAN, DAH…**


	7. Chapter 7

Tap… tap… tap… langkah kaki ku berjalan dengan tenang dan kulihat sosok orang yang sudah menunggu ku sejak awal kami berjanjian.

"Naruto-san lama sekali kamu datang kesini, kau terlambat sepuluh menit-… heh, Naruto-san. Ada apa?" tanya hanabi melihat ku dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"O-oh, hanabi-chan. g-gomenasai jika aku terlambat. Ayo kita mulai saja latihan nya" jawab ku melangkahkan kaki ku ketempat yang kami janjikan.

Bruk… sebuah tangan memegang erat tangan ku menahan langkah ku berjalan, aku pun mencoba melihat siapa yang menggengam tangan ku dengan kuat.

"Ada apa hanabi-chan bukan nya kita akan latihan kenapa kau menahanku?" gumam ku pelan.

"Naruto-san apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ini bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Tolong beritahu aku!?" teriak hanabi menanyakan keadaan ku.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa"

"Bohong aku tahu kamu menyimpan masalah, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?" bentak hanabi kepadaku karena khawatir padaku.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-… heh, h-hanabi-chan?" gumam ku terkejut melihat hanabi yang menangis melihat ku seperti ini.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 7 : DECLARATION OF LOVE.**

"Hiaaaatt" teriak laki-laki berambut raven dan perempuan berambut permen kapas pink menyerang seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan blaze pedang miliknya yang besar, gadis itu menahan serangan kedua orang dan menyerang balik.

"Kalian terlalu lambat sasuke-kun, sakura-chan. Pertahanan kalian terbuka. Jika kalian seperti ini kalian tak akan menang melawan musuh!" ujar nya dengan dingin lalu membuka celah pertahanan musuh lalu menyerang balik kesakura dan sasuke.

TRAAAANG… GYAAA…. KYAAA. tubuh sasuke dan sakura pun terlempar dengan kuatnya membuat blaze mereka berdua terlepas dari genggaman tangan mereka.

BRUUUK.. mereka berdua terjatuh dengan kasarnya ditanah.

"It-tatai. Sasuke-kun kamu tidak apa-apa?" ringis sakura lalu bertanya kesasuke yang masih terbaring ditanah menahan sakit.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab sasuke.

"Berdiri, kalian ingin kuat bukan. Kalau begitu berdirilah kembali dengan segera!" perintah hinata dengan dingin.

"H-hai, Shishou!" jawab sasuke dan sakura kembali berdiri lalu mengambil blaze mereka masing-masing dan mulai bersiap menyerang kembali.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi!" ujar hinata berlari mengayunkan blaze pedang besarnya ke arah sasuke dan sakura.

"Menyebalkan" batin hinata kesal mengingat naruto sejenak.

 **NARUTO POV.**

Aku dan hanabi sedang duduk diatas gunung ditemani dengan air terjun yang mengalir dengan derasnya. Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepada hanabi dan hanabi pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Begitu ya, Onee-sama benar-benar menyukai naruto-san!" batin hanabi yang entah mengapa merasa hatinya sedikit sesak dan melamun tanpa sadar aku memanggil namanya berulang-ulang.

"Heii… hanabi-chan, hanabi-chan-…

"H-hai… naruto-san, maaf jika aku .." saut hanabi gugup dan tertawa garing.

"ada apa?" tanya ku menanyakan keadaan dia.

"A-ah bukan apa-apa, hehehe" jawab hanabi tertawa garing kembali.

"Oh" gumam ku.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami pun terdiam dan aku pun memulai pembicaraan agar suasana tidak kaku.

"Hei… hanabi-chan?" tanya ku.

"A-ada apa, naruto-san" saut hanabi yang masih gugup.

"Apa sebaiknya aku berhenti saja latihan ini, aku merasa sangat tidak cocok dengan semua ini, ditambah blazeku hanya sebuah perisai tidak bisa untuk menyakiti, jadi untuk apa aku bertahan sejauh ini jika hasilnya sia-sia!" gumam ku menolak takdir akan kenyataan blaze milik ku.

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar!" bentak hanabi memarahi ku.

"Blaze naruto-san sangat luar biasa, bisa menahan teknik terkuatku dengan mudah. Kenapa Naruto-san menolak hal yang hebat seperti itu!" lanjut hanabi melanjutkan penuturannya.

"B-benarkah?" jawab ku sedikit gugup.

"T-tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat ku sangat takut. Aku sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini, dunia ini begitu kejam tapi disisi lain dunia ini indah, jika memang aku harus mati dalam peperangan ini kurasa aku-…"

BRUUUK… tubuhku pun terjatuh karena sebuah dorongan yang begitu kuat, sehingga posisi aku berada dibawah sedangkan orang yang mendorongku ada diposisi atas.

"H-hanabi-chan, kenapa kau mendorongku, t-tolong berdirilah s-segera. T-tubuhmu sedikit berat-…!" mohonnya kepada gadis itu.

"Dasar,... A-ano, Naruto-san, sebenarnya a-aku!" gumam hanabi menunduk.

"A-ada apa, k-kenapa kau menahan ku seperti ini?" tanya ku kembali dengan gugup.

"A-aku…. A-aku menyukai mu naruto-san" ujar nya lalu menciumku tanpa seizin ku, aku sangat terkejut dengan kejadian yang menimpa ku ini, awalnya aku mencoba melawan tapi akhirnya aku pun menjadi tenang.

"Entah apa yang terjadi, walaupun aku menolaknya, tetapi hati dan tubuh ku tak berkerja dengan semestinya" batinku menerima akses lidah hanabi untuk mengizinkan lidahnya bermain didalam mulutku, aku pun juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti hanabi.

"N-naruto-san, a-apa kamu menyukainya?" tanya hanabi sedikit merona membuang mukanya kesamping.

"I-itu…" jawab ku sedikit mengangguk kecil.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu" ucap hanabi menarik ku.

"O-oiii, a-apa yang kau lakukan hanabi-chan-… Heh?!" jawab ku terkejut karena hanabi sudah merubah posisinya sama seperti keadaan ku sebelumnya.

"A-apa maksudnya hanabi-chan, a-aku tak mengerti sama sekali!"tukasku mencoba menolak tanpi tanganku ditahan olehnya agar aku tak bergerak pergi.

"Naruto-san, A-aku, kamu boleh melakukan apapun padaku. kumohon temani aku malam ini aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi sedikit lebih lembut yah!"mohon nya dengan merona sambil memegang wajahku lalu menciumku kembali.

Aku pun hanya mengangguk kecil dan melanjutkan ciuman kami sebelumnya yang sempat terhenti Malam berjalan dengan semestinya, tanpa kami sadari ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi kegiatan kami berdua.

SKIP TIME.

Latihan kami pun berakhir sesudah melakukan perbuatan hal yang bisa dikatakan mesum, hari yang sangat melelahkan tentunya,aku pun bersiap-siap untuk tidur saat aku keluar dari kamar mandiku seseorang sudah mengarahkan kater keleher ku. Aku tidak mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarku, aku pun hanya terdiam dan mulai bertanya kepada orang yang mengarahkan katernya kepadaku dari belakang tersebut.

"Siapa kau-…ugh?" tanya ku dengan dingin.

BRUUUK… aku pun langsung pingsan seketika, karena tengkuk leher ku telah dipukul oleh orang itu yang tak kuketahui siapa namanya dan orang tersebut memakai topeng jadi aku tak mengetahuinya sama sekali.

"Sangat mengecewakan" gumam orang tersebut

.

 **SESEORANG YANG TAK KUKENAL TELAH MENYERANGKU, SIAPA ORANG YANG BERANI MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI INI PADAKU.**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAPTER DEPAN, JAA….**


	8. Chapter 8

"Siapa kau?" tanya ku dengan dingin.

BRUUUK… aku pun langsung pingsan seketika, karena tengkuk leher ku telah dipukul oleh seseorang yang tak kuketahui siapa namanya dan orang tersebut memakai topeng jadi aku tak mengetahuinya sama sekali.

"Sangat mengecewakan" gumam orang tersebut.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 8 : AFFECTION TOWARD.**

Sesuatu telah menimpa diriku, bisa dikatakan ada orang yang menculik ku, aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi sepertinya dia menyimpan dendam yang besar padaku, aku pun hanya bisa terdiam di ruangan kosong kelas ditemani bunyi rantai yang berirama ditangan ku, bisa dibilang tangan ku diborgol rantai oleh seseorang. Aku mencoba melawan dan melepaskan rantai itu tapi apa daya borgol itu lebih kuat dari kekuatanku membuatku hanya bisa terdiam pasrah ditempat tersebut.

"Ugh, s-susah sekali,… hah… hah!" gumam ku mulai kelelahan mencoba melepaskan rantai yang mengikat ku.

Ckreeiit…ckck, bunyi suara pintu yang dibuka seseorang menyadarkan ku, aku pun mencoba melihat kearah tersebut.

"Oh, kamu sudah sadar uzumaki menma-kun?" tanya seorang gadis berambut panda.

"Anoo… sumimasen, kau siapa?" tanya ku baik-baik karena mengenal seragam senior ku, aku tak mengenal orang itu.

"Oh, aku lupa kita baru pertama kali bertemu. Nama ku tenten, aku sekelas dengan hinata salam kenal" ujar nya mengambil kater didalam saku baju nya.

"S-salam kenal juga s-senpai" jawab ku gugup.

"Kenapa dia membawa kater?" batin ku sedikit cemas dengan apa yang direncanakan senpai ku yang satu ini.

"Tak perlu gugup seperti itu, aku hanya ingin mengetahui beberapa informasi saja!" ucap tenten lalu mendekati diriku dan membelah bahan baju ku secara perlahan.

"U-ugh. A-apa yang kau rencanakan senpai?" tanya ku menahan sakit karena gadis itu dengan sengaja membesetkan katernya kebadan ku sehingga menyentuh kekulit dan daging ku juga.

"Um… gomen ne, bisa dikatakan aku kecewa dengan mu, uzumaki-kun.!" Ujarnya sambil menjilat bekas luka ku sedangkan aku hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit ku saja.

"Memang nya aku melakukan hal buruk apa padamu?!" tanya ku dengan dingin.

"Aku kecewa dengan mu, karena kamu tak konsisten sama sekali. Hinata benar-benar mencintaimu tapi mengapa kau melakukan hal yang senonoh kepada hanabi. Sebagai sahabatnyaaku akan membalas rasa sakit hatinya. Kamu sudah paham kan kesalahan mu apa!" ujarnya lalu melukai bibirku dengan kater miliknya membuatku bergidik takut dan menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Ugh… k-kau salah senpai, a-aku tak bermaksud melukai hinata senpai, hanya saja...aku bingung?!" jawab ku tersenggal-senggal sudah berlumuran darah karena luka yang disebabkan oleh tenten.

"Oh, memangnya dengan kamu berkata seperti itu bisa membuatku percaya. Semua lelaki sama saja hanya memanfaatkan status dan keangkuhan nya saja. kamu tak tahu arah kasih sayang yang kamu berikan diantara mereka berdua antara hinata atau hanabi. kamu tidak memiliki prinsip yang kuat. Makanya aku membenci orang sepertimu-…"

"Kau salah!" bentak ku kesal.

"A-aku… memang benar aku ini orang yang angkuh dan status ku sebagai exceed banyak yang mengatakan aku ini terbaik, tapi aku sebenarnya takut dan lemah dibanding hanabi-chan dan hinata-senpai, aku melakukan ini karena aku memiliki janji dengan orang tua ku yang tewas lima tahun yang lalu. Orang tua ku terbunuh oleh musuh. Mereka menginginkan aku menjadi kuat untuk melawan pasukan musuh robot android dan membalaskan dendam orang-orang yang terluka akibat perang ini, memang benar aku tak tahu harus kemana aku memberikan cinta ini kepada siapa, karena aku begitu takut, lemah dan pengecut. Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri perang ini segera dan menghilang dari mereka berdua karena aku tak pantas diantara mereka!" ujar ku mencurahkan isi hatiku.

Tenten yang mendengar itu pun hanya terdiam, kreeiit… ckck. Sebuah pintudibuka oleh seseorang dan betapa terkejutnya orang yang kami lihat adalah sosok yang kami kenal. Tap… tap… langkah kakinya menghampiri kami.

"Hinata" gumam tenten terkejut.

"Tenten-san bisa kah kamu pergi dari sini sebentar, aku ingin bicara dengan namikaze-kun" ujar hinata pelan lalu melangkah kan kakinya kembali kearah ku.

"N-namikaze, berarti dia?" gumam tenten terkejut.

"ya, dia adalah anak dari namikaze minato-san dan uzumaki kushina-san, orang yang memimpin sekolah ini sebelumnya dan merupakan salah satu anggota dari sepuluh pemimpin Negara Hi" ujar hinata.

"Bisakah kamu tinggalkan kami sebentar!" ujar hinata.

"T-tapi, aku belum-..."

"Tenten-san!" bentak hinata melihat tenten dengan tatapan dingin membuat tenten bergidik ketakutan.

"B-baiklah aku akan keluar" ucap tenten pasrah.

Tenten pun berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua dan kami berdua hanya saling diam dan saling membuang muka.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil hinata.

"H-hai senpai?" jawabku.

"A-apa benar yang kamu katakan berasal dari hati mu yang sebenarnya?" tanya hinata.

"E-eto… a-aku tak mengerti maksudmu-...huh?" pria itupun terdiam karena sebuah mata pedang sudah menempel diurat nadi leherku.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan serius, apa benar kamu merasa tidak pantas jika berada didekatku?" tanya hinata mengarahkan pedangnya keleher ku dengan tatapan dingin.

"H-hinata-senpai, itu…a-aku!" jawab ku ketakutan dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku sekarang atau kepalamu akan putus dengan cepat!" ujar hinata menatap ku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Itu benar, aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa, aku sangat takut akan semua ini. Maka dari itu aku tak mau membentuk ikatan apapun dengan semua orang. Bunuhlah aku jika kau puas hinata-senpai!" teriak ku yang sudah sangat ketakutan.

TRANG… TRANG…TRANG sebuah pedang diayunkan dengan cepat membebaskan tangan ku yang sebelumnya terikat oleh borgol.

"Maafkan aku…maafkan aku... Maafkan aku-... Aku...Hmph!?" isak ku tak bisa membendung air mata dan tanpa sadar mulutku sudah tak bersuara karena seseorang menciumku membuat tubuhku terjatuh kelantai yang dingin.

BRUUK… posisi ku sudah berada dibawah. orang itu sudah berada diatasku menindih ku dengan tubuhnya.

"K-kenapa Senpai, k-kenapa?" tanya ku tak mengerti yang masih menangis.

"Karena aku akan melindungi mu mulai saat ini dan selamanya. Aku ingin membalas kebaikan orang tua mu dimasa lalu kepadaku. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk melarikan diri atau sembunyi dari ku ya naruto-kun. Aku sudah mengganggap mu sebagai orang yang sangat kusayangi didunia ini" ujarnya memeluk ku bagaikan seorang kakak yang melindungi adiknya sambil menghapus air mataku.

"H-hinata senpai, a-aku tak mengerti?" gumam ku bingung.

"Naruto-kun dulu orang tua mu menyelamatkan aku dan orang tua ku dari pasukan musuh, beliau orang yang sangat kuat dan luar biasa. Aku dibuatnya takjub ketika mereka datang menyelamatkan ku, maka dari itu aku ingin membalas kebaikan mereka yaitu dengan melindungi mu sekarang, lalu aku bertemu denganmu juga yang pada saat itu kita masih anak-anak tapi kamu menghilang saat ditempat pengungsian. Aku mencarimu terus menerus tapi tak membawakan hasil hingga akhinya aku menyerah, tapi tak kusangka kita bertemu kembali. Kamu pasti mengingatnya bukan?!" pernyataan hinata membuatku mengetahui sesuatu tentang masalahku.

"A-aku tidak tahu. aku tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, T-tapi dari mana senpai tahu kalau aku anak otou-san dan okaa-san. Padahal kita baru pertama kali bertemu?" tanya ku sejak awal yang belum kuketahui kebenaran nya.

"Kalau itu aku sudah mengenalmu sejak dari kumis mu ini dan aku ingat kau memiliki bekas luka tembakan dilengan kanan mu apa aku benar" jawab hinata menyentuh pipi ku dan menunjuk kearah lengan kanan ku yang tertutupi baju panjangku.

"I-itu" jawab ku menggangguk setuju dengan penuturan hinata.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kamu ketahui dariku?" tanya hinata lembut.

"Uhm.. hmm, tidak ada senpai... Eh!" jawab ku menggelengkan kepalaku dan terkejut bibirku disentuh dengan satu jari telunjuknya.

"Jangan panggil Senpai tapi Nee-chan!"ucapnya memanggilku dengan nama itu aku pun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku yang ingin bertanya sekarang padamu naruto-kun, apa saja yang sudah kamu lakukan pada hanabi?" tanya senpai dengan tatapan penasaran.

"EEEH… i-i-itu… a-aku tak melakukan apapun kok sen-... Nee-chan, " jawab ku dengan gugup dan tertawa garing.

"Uhm… tapi menurut sumber yang ku terima seperti nya berbeda, kamu melakukan hal mesum dengan hanabi seperti berciuman dan memegang dadanya juga!" ujar hinata dengan polos membuatku terkejut.

#maaf_author-san_lagi_pengen_yang_mesum_mesum_hehehe

#plak_author_dilempar_sepatu_sama_readers

"Mati aku" batin ku pasrah dengan keringat dingin yang menguncur dengan derasnya.

"I-itu... Aku"

"Heii… naruto-kun, ayo kita lakukan hal yang sama seperti hanabi ya, aku ingin dimanjakan oleh mu loh" ujar hinata dengan senyum jahilnya.

"EEEH… k-kenapa, sebaiknya aku pergi saja sekarang- hmmmph…" jawab ku terkejut karena hinata menciumku kembali.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu juga tahu,tenang saja aku akan bersikap lemah lembut kok" ujar hinata mulai menjamah tubuhku.

"B-bukan itu masalahnya, siapapun tolong aku!?" teriak ku pasrah.

Seseorang sedang mengawasi kami dari jauh dengan menggunakan teropong.

"Onee-sama" gumam hanabi memegang erat teropong yang dia pegang.

 **DIMARKAS MUSUH**

"K-kekuatan yang luar biasa!" gumam seseorang berambut putih.

"Baguslah kalau anda menyukainya, kaguya-sama" ucap fuguki.

Tap… tap… langkah kaki dua orang menghampiri kaguya dan fuguki.

"Kami kembali, kaguya-sama" ucap seseorang yang memakai topeng dan masker penutup wajah.

"Apa ada seseorang yang menarik yang kalian temui zabuza, kushimaru " jawab kaguya duduk dikursinya.

"Kami mendapat informasi dari mata-mata kami, dia mengatakan ada pengguna blaze yang berbeda, bukan senjata tapi perisai. Kaguya –sama" ujar kushimaru.

"HEH… benarkah aku jadi ingin sekali melihat orang itu?" ujar kaguya.

"Baik" ujar zabuza menampilkan foto dilayar dinding transparan.

"Oh,… dia sudah besar rupanya. Fufufu, menarik sekali. Semuanya ayo kita mulai saja pesta penghancuran dinding Negara HI" ujar kaguya melihat foto pemuda berambut kuning.

"HAI" jawab semua anak buah kaguya.

 **SESEORANG DIBALIK LAYAR SEDANG MENGAWASI DINDING NEGARA HI, ANCAMAN BAGI DINDING PUN AKAN SEGERA TIBA, APA YANG TERJADI SETELAH INI.**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAPTER DEPAN, JAA…**


	9. Chapter 9

"K-kekuatan yang luar biasa!" gumam seseorang berambut putih.

"Baguslah kalau anda menyukainya, kaguya-sama" ucap fuguki.

Tap… tap… langkah kaki dua orang menghampiri kaguya dan fuguki.

"Kami kembali, kaguya-sama" ucap seseorang yang memakai topeng dan masker penutup wajah.

"Apa ada seseorang yang menarik yang kalian temui zabuza, kushimaru " jawab kaguya duduk dikursinya.

"Kami mendapat informasi dari mata-mata kami, dia mengatakan ada pengguna blaze yang berbeda, bukan senjata tapi perisai. Kaguya –sama" ujar kushimaru.

"HEH… benarkah aku jadi ingin sekali melihat orang itu?" ujar kaguya.

"Baik" ujar zabuza menampilkan foto dilayar dinding transparan.

"Oh,… dia sudah besar rupanya. Fufufu, menarik sekali. Semuanya ayo kita mulai saja pesta penghancuran dinding Negara HI" ujar kaguya melihat foto pemuda berambut kuning.

"HAI" jawab semua anak buah kaguya.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 9 : ASSAULT.**

Musim dingin telah tiba, setiap orang biasanya mengisi kegiatannya dengan memakai penghangat ruangan ditemani secangkir coklat panas, tapi tidak dengan diriku ini, aku dipaksa untuk berlatih ditengah salju yang dingin dan cukup lebat … bunyi gaduh angin yang menari untuk memberikan rasa dingin kesemua orang.

"Lebih cepat naruto-san, kau sangat lambat!" Perintah hanabi menyuruh ku lebih cepat berlari.

"Hah… hah… kenapa aku harus melakukan ini" batin ku gerutu kesal.

Tek… bunyi stopwatch yang berhenti bergerak dan hanabi pun melihat hasilnya.

"Ba-bagaimana ha-hanabi-chan, hah… hah…hah?" tanya ku kelelahan.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, sekarang tinggal latihan terakhirmu naruto-san. Kamu kuberi waktu istirahat 10 menit!" ujar hanabi meninggalkan ku.

"EH… 10 menit beri aku waktu lebih hanabi-chan…"

"Tidak, itu sudah cukup bagimu" jawabnya datar.

"Duh…kejam sekali kau… hanabi-chan!" jawab ku pasrah.

"Gomenasai, naruto-san. Aku akan serius melatih mu mulai dari sekarang" batin hanabi kesal mengingat sekilas kejadian semalam saat melihat hinata bersama naruto.

 **SKIP TIME.**

 **DILORONG KELAS YANG CUKUP SEPI.**

"Apa ada informasi baru tentang uzumaki menma?" Tanya seseorang bertubuh besar.

"Untuk saat ini semua berjalan seperti biasa, tapi dia sekarang sedang bersama hyuuga hinata dan hyuuga hanabi. Aku belum bisa membawa uzumaki menma. bukan lebih tepatnya namikaze naruto ke anda, untuk membawa dia kita harus bisa memisah kan antara naruto dengan kedua absolute duo tersebut. Tuan fuguki!" ujar seseorang yang menjawab sambil memperbaiki ikatan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Kalau begitu, kuserahkan kedua absolute duo itu padamu. Aku yang akan mengurus namikaze naruto" ujar fuguki menghilang.

"Uhm, menarik sekali" gumam gadis tersebut tersenyum dingin.

 **NARUTO POV.**

Trang… trang… pertarungan antara perisai dan dua pistol sedang beradu dengan sengitnya.

"Tch, berat sekali" gumam ku menahan tembakan peluru gadis berambut coklat yang melatihku saat ini.

"Jangan bertahan terus, bertarunglah!" teriak hanabi menembak ku tanpa ampun.

"Hiiiaaaat..." teriak ku berlari kearah hanabi untuk menembus tembakan peluru dari pistolnya.

Buaggh… dengan segera aku pun melakukan tendangan yang membuat hanabi berhasil menghentikan serangannya.

Arrgh… ringgis hanabi pelan karena telempar oleh tendangan ku.

"Go-gomen, hanabi-chan" gumam ku menghampiri hanabi dan mengulurkan tangan ku, karena merasa tidak tega setelah menendang seorang gadis.

Plak… tangan ku pun ditepis olehnya

"K-kenapa dengan mu hanabi-chan, apa aku sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan padamu, aku minta maaf jika aku telah berbuat salah padamu?!" ujar ku meminta maaf kepadanya, karena tiba-tiba dia menepiskan tanganku.

"Kenapa!... kenapa kamu sangat baik kepadaku?, kenapa Naruto-san. Ini semua membuatku marah!" ujarnya dengan air mata yang mengalir. Aku yang melihat hanabi menangis hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kamu sukai naruto-san, ayo jawab pertanyaan ku. A-aku menyukaimu tapi kenapa kamu sangat jauh rasanya ketika bersama Onee-sama. Aku yang melihat itu rasanya sangat sakit hatiku ini?" ujar hanabi menghapus air matanya sendiri karena malu.

Aku pun diam dan mulai berbicara kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang aku cintai?" gumam ku membuat hanabi terkejut atas penuturan ku.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan aku pilih, aku saja tak bisa memilih orang lain untuk menjadi rekan absolute duo, aku ini memang tidak berguna dan tidak pandai soal cinta seperti ini,ahahah… ini membuatku muak saja?!" gumam ku pelan meninggalkan hanabi.

"Naruto-san" gumam hanabi melihat diriku yang pergi.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Aku berjalan – jalan dikota diam-diam untuk menenangkan pikiran ku sejenak. Aku bisa keluar karena hinata pernah memberi tahu cara keluar dari asrama sekolah.

 **DIATAS DINDING BANGUNAN GERBANG UTAMA PELINDUNG KOTA.**

Semua penjaga yang berada di pintu terkapar ditanah yang diselimuti darah segar, mereka semua tewas dengan sangat sadis.

"Ayo kita mulai saatnya menghancurkan perdamaian dinding ini" ujar kaguya bergerak.

TREEEEEK…CKCK… pintu gerbang utama pun terbuka dengan lebarnya membuat aktivitas orang-orang terhenti dan tidak mengerti kenapa gerbang utama dibuka.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya orang-orang.

"I-itu" gumam para orang-orang takut dan berlari.

Suiing…. Duar… Duar…. Dor…Dor… Dor… Drttt… bunyi suara senapan mesin dari para robot memasuki wilayah kedamaian kota tokyo.

"Arrgh…semuanya lari Kyaah…" pembantaian orang-orang tanpa ampun membuat semua orang panik berlari untuk berlindung dari musuh.

"Tch, kenapa bisa seperti ini, padahal gerbang tidak dibuka oleh para penjaga, apa mereka sengaja melakukan nya" batin ku berlari melawan arah menuju gerbang sedangkan orang-orang berlari kearah gedung pertahanan.

"Huaaa…. okaa-chan, panas…. Hiks… hiks… a-aku takut!?" ucap anak kecil yang ketakutan.

Aku yang melihat itu pun segera menuju untuk menyelamatkan anak itu, Suiing… sebuah roket meluncur kearah anak itu.

"Reiko!" teriak sang ibu yang melihat anaknya terlepas dari pelarian orang-orang yang panik.

"Jangan lagi kumohon" batin ku mencoba berlari dengan cepat untuk menyelamatkan anak itu.

Tap, aku berhasil mendapatkan anak itu, Duarr… ledakan besar telah terjadi.

"Anak ku!" teriak sang ibu.

Braak…Braaak… tubuh ku pun terguling berulang kali melindungi anak itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ku memastikan keadaan anak itu.

"Uhm" jawab anak itu mengangguk.

"Reiko" teriak sang ibu menghampiri anaknya.

"Okaa-chan" jawab sang anak senang berlari memeluk ibunya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu tuan" ucap sang ibu.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" perintah ku.

"Arigatou onii-chan" ucap sang anak itu senang, aku hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman saja.

"Masih banyak yang belum pergi, kalau sudah seperti ini" batin ku mengambil blaze milik ku.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalian ini berasal darimana, tapi aku akan menghentikan kalian dengan segera. Blaze!" ujarku mengaktifkan blaze yang sudah hadir ditanganku.

Suiiing… bunyi serangan roket peluncur yang diarahakan padaku.

Duaarr,… ledakan besar itu pun membuat sekeliling berasap, asap pun mulai memudar sedikit demi dan menampilkan dinding armor besar yang melindungi orang-orang.

"Layered armor"batin ku menempelkan kedua tangan ku ketanah membentuk dinding baja besar dan mulai berdiri.

"Baiklah aku sendiri saja sudah cukup untuk menghabisi semua sampah seperti kalian!" gumam ku tersenyum datar dan mengepalkan tangan kanan ku.

"Hiaat…!" teriak ku berlari kearah kumpulan musuh.

 **HINATA POV.**

 **DIRUANG SIDANG PERTEMUAN PETINGGI NEGARA HI DAN BANYAK MURID-MURID AKADEMI YANG MENYIMAK SEBAGAI AUDIENCE.**

"Jadi kami sudah memutuskan bahwa Hyuuga hinata-san yang akan memimpin perang setelah ini, bagaimana dengan yang lain apa ada keluhan.?" ujar tsunade.

Semua petinggi pun hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Sebelum itu boleh aku mengajukan sesuatu. aku bisa saja menerima jabatan itu, tapi aku ingin mengusulkan sesuatu hal!" jawab hinata.

"Apa itu, hyuuga-san?" tanya daimyo.

"Aku ingin memilih beberapa rekan untuk misi kali ini" ujar hinata.

"Begitu ya, siapa saja yang akan kau pilih dari orang yang berada disini?" tanya tsunade melihat semua teman-teman seangkatan hinata.

"Sebetulnya bisa dikatakan orang yang ingin aku pilih untuk menjadi tim absolute duo ku selain hanabi adalah haruno sakura, uchiha sasuke dan uzumaki menma dari kelas 10 B" ujar hinata tenang membuat semua orang terkejut.

"A-apa?" gumam para murid-murid terkejut atas penuturan hinata.

"Hinata-san, kenapa kamu memilih anak junior semua?!" tanya murid a yang kesal karena tidak terima.

"benar-benar, apa kau meremehkan kami?!" saut murid b dan semua orang yang kesal dan tidak percaya dengan ucapan hinata.

"Tenang semua!"ujar shizune.

"Kenapa kamu memilih murid junior untuk memimpin dibaris depan hyuuga-san, kau tahu sendiri mereka belum punya pengalaman bertempur diluar dinding apalagi ekspedisi yang tentunya akan menyulitkan pergerakan mereka yang belum terbiasa bertarung diluar dinding, apa kau yakin?!" tanya tsunade tak mengerti.

"Bisa dikatakan aku lebih mengenal mereka secara keseluruhan dan cara bertempur mereka, jika aku memilih orang lain aku harus menyesuaikan kemampuan ku dengan orang tersebut dan itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama" jawab hinata dengan tenang.

"Benar juga, jika kita tak mengetahui kemampuan rekan sendiri. orang itu bisa membuat kita juga kesulitan, lalu apa yang sebenarnya kau rencakan dari ini semua?" tanya tsunade tersenyum antusias.

"Aku suka dengan kemampuan mereka" jawab hinata tersenyum jahil.

Tap… Tap… Tap…. Braak, pintu dibuka dengan kasarnya oleh seseorang yang panik membuat semua orang melihat keorang tersebut.

"Maafkan aku. Situasi gawat pasukan musuh robot sudah hampir memasuki wilayah perkotaan!?" teriak seorang guru yang memakai plester dihidungnya.

"Apa bagaimana bisa Iruka?" tanya daimyo terkejut.

"Semua penjaga dipintu utama gerbang dibunuh oleh seseorang, setelah itu gerbang utama dibuka dan mengundang semua pasukan musuh untuk datang kedalam dinding ini" ujar iruka.

Semua orang pun pada panik dan takut karena belum bersiap-siap untuk berperang.

"Ada penyusup sebaiknya, aku pergi saja sekarang!" batin hinata pergi.

"Mau kemana kau hyuuga-san, rapat kita belum selesai?!" ucap daimyo mencoba menahan hinata.

"Daimyo-sama, sumimasen. Aku ada sedikit urusan sebentar. Aku akan kembali setelah ini!" ujar hinata tersenyum dan kembali melangkah kan kakinya untuk pergi.

 **SKIP TIME.**

"Sudah dimulai, ini pasti menyenangkan" gumam sang gadis yang melihat monitor melihat diriku yang bertarung seorang diri.

Trak… benda tajam sudah menempel dileher gadis tersebut, tapi seseorang sudah mengacaukan kesenangan nya.

"Aaah… padahal lagi dibagian serunya!" gumam gadis tersebut mengeluh.

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa kamu bisa melakukan hal seburuk ini pada orang lain yang tidak berdosa, siapa yang memerintahkan mu, Tenten-san?" tanya hinata mengarahkan pedangnya kearah leher tenten, sedangkan tenten hanya tersenyum licik.

 **SOSOK YANG SELAMA INI DIA ANGGAP TEMAN TERNYATA ADALAH PENGHIANAT, SEDANGKAN DIRIKU SEDANG BERTARUNG HABIS-HABISAN MELAWAN MUSUH SEORANG DIRI.**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAPTER BERIKUTNYA…**


	10. Chapter 10

"Sudah dimulai, ini pasti menyenangkan" gumam sang gadis yang melihat monitor melihat diriku yang bertarung seorang diri.

Trak… benda tajam sudah menempel dileher gadis tersebut, tapi seseorang sudah mengacaukan kesenangan nya.

"Aaah… padahal lagi dibagian serunya!" gumam gadis tersebut mengeluh.

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa kamu bisa melakukan hal seburuk ini pada orang lain yang tidak berdosa, siapa yang memerintahkan mu, Tenten-san?" tanya hinata mengarahkan pedangnya kearah leher tenten, sedangkan tenten hanya tersenyum licik.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 10 : THANK YOU ALREADY WANT TO BE MY FRIEND.**

Perang sedang berlanjut dengan mencengkamnya, semua pasukan musuh menyerang dan menghabisi semua orang - orang tanpa belas kasihan, semua pasukan exceed pun berusaha membantuku dibagian belakang. aku berjuang sendirian digaris depan mempertahankan wilayah Negara Hi dari serangan musuh.

"Tak ada pilihan lain, aku akan menggunakannya sekarang" gumam ku berpikir sambil menahan serangan musuh.

 **#FLASH_BACK_ON**

"Naruto-san, aku akan mengajarkan teknik terkuat exceed padamu!" ujar hanabi.

"Yosh, baiklah aku siap" jawab ku senang.

"Dengarkan kunci dari teknik ini adalah penerimaan blaze alami milik mu dan pemikiran penggunaan senjata mu sendiri, kamu harus menggunakan dua puluh lima persen disenjata mu dan tujuh puluh lima persen dipikiran mu, untuk menciptakan hubungan yang saling sinkronisasi yang baik antara kecepatan dan pertahanan, biar aku tunjuk kan saja blaze ku yang sudah Sublimasi level 3" lanjut hanabi menyatukan kedua pistolnya dan terbentuklah cahaya yang sekilas menyilaukan mata ku.

Aku pun menutup mataku karena silaunya cahaya tersebut dan membuka mataku kembali, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat blaze milik hanabi menjadi sebuah rocket launcher yang besar.

"Kakkoiii" gumamku terhipnotis akan kekagumam blaze hanabi.

"Ini adalah blaze ku yang sudah melakukan ritual sublimasi level 3, aku menyebutnya vent launcher. Lihat lah daya serangnya!" ujarnya mengarahkan blazenya kegunung yang sangat jauh dari tembok Negara Hi.

Jder… Duarr… ledakan besar telah terjadi bagaikan sebuah ledakan bom yang besar, aku yang melihat itu hanya terdiam takjub.

"Kamu sudah mengerti bukan naruto-san, kenapa pada saat itu aku menghentikan pertarungan mu dengan Onee-sama, meskipun caraku sedikit salah dengan cara …" gumam hanabi tertawa garing sedangkan aku hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan hanabi.

"Kau bisa saja membunuhku tahu sewaktu-waktu" batinku gerutu kesal.

"Alasannya dengan kemampuan mu yang sekarang melawan onee-sama pada waktu itu tanpa melakukan ritual sublimasi level 3, kamu bisa terbunuh dengan mudahnya oleh dia!" lanjut hanabi tegas membuat diriku bungkam.

"Baiklah saatnya menggunakannya, ayo kita mulai saja latihan!" ucap hanabi memberikan sebuah botol tabung kecil yang didalamnya terdapat cairan hijau, aku pun menerimanya dan memulai latihan bersama hanabi.

 **#FLASH_BACK_OFF**

"Aku mulai!" batinku mengepalkan tangan kananku dan terbentuklah cahaya yang meyinari seluruh tubuhku.

Beberapa saat kemudian cahaya yang menyilaukan menghilang dan membentuk blaze ku yang baru dengan warna orange, hitam dengan list emas, corak berbeda dari blaze pertamaku yang hanya berwarna hitam dan tanganku membentuk sebuah list corak-corak hitam seperti ukiran gravity.

"Blazeku adalah crown shield. Ayo akhiri!" gumamku dan merapatkan tangan kananku menjadi satu lurus dan menebas semua musuh dalam waktu sekejap membuat pasukan robot hancur dengan cepat.

Duaar… Duaar… ledakan semua robot hancur akibat seranganku dalam waktu singkat.

"Hah… hah… hah, menggunakan ritual sublimasi dilevel 3 benar-benar menguras tenaga" batinku kelelahan.

Tap… tap… tap… langkah kaki delapan orang yang sangat aneh menghampiriku dengan jubah hitam yang mereka kenakan.

"Hah… hah… hah… siapa mereka semua, apa mereka dalang kekacauan ini?!" gumamku masih kelelahan dan hanya melihat mereka semua dengan tatapan sinis karena tak bisa berdiri untuk sementara waktu akibat kelelahan.

Tap… tap… seseorang yang berada ditengah dengan tubuh yang besar berlari kearah ku dengan cepat sambil membawa pedang duri tajam yang besar berwarna hitam.

"G-gawat mereka menyerang, aku sudah sangat kelelahan, sepertinya aku akan mati, tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua kalinya untuk selamat jika seperti ini!" batinku pasrah karena hanya diriku yang bertarung digaris depan seorang diri.

TRAAANG…

"A-apa kah aku sudah mati- Huh…?" batinku terkejut membuka mata karena orang lain sudah menolongku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa naruto?" tanya seseorang berambut raven kepadaku.

"Maaf jika kami telat. Biar kami yang selesaikan mulai dari sini naruto-kun. Kau cepatlah pergi untuk pemulihan!"ucap gadis berambut pink.

"Kau sudah berkembang pesat, Naruto. Biar kami saja yang melawan mereka" ujar kepala sekolah ditemani semua murid-murid yang seangkatan denganku.

"Minna?" gumamku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat ini semua teman-teman seangkatanku datang menolongku.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang menyerang muridku, sekalipun dia seorang wanita!" ujar tsunade marah.

"Shizune bawa naruto pergi dari sini, biar kami yang melawan mereka semua" perintah tsunade.

"Hai, naruto-kun ayo kita pergi" ajak shizune kepadaku.

"T-tapi-… mereka semua sangat kuat. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka melawannya?!" jawabku mencoba membantu tapi masih kelelahan.

"Naruto-kun percayalah pada teman-teman mu, ayo kita segera pergi dari sini" ajak shizune sedang kan aku hanya menggangguk saja.

"Kaguya-sama, bagaimana rencana selanjutnya, apa kita habisi saja mereka semua?" tanya fuguki.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan, aku hanya ingin menonton saja, yang ku ingin kan hanya anak itu saja!" ujar kaguya duduk diatas mayat orang-orang pasukan exceed yang terbunuh.

"GRRh… Menyingkirlah dari orang itu" ujar tsunade kesal karena mayat pasukan exceed tsunade dijadikan tempat untuk duduk.

"Ooh… kalau kau kesal kenapa kau tak maju saja, itu pun jika kau bisa melukaiku?" ejek kaguya dengan sombong.

"Tch, semuanya ayo maju" ujar tsunade.

"Yeaaah" jawab semua murid sekolah tsunade maju bersama melawan delapan orang pasukan musuh.

 **HINATA POV.**

TRANG… TRANG… sebuah pedang dan tongkat besi saling beradu dengan kuatnya.

"Eh,…tak kusangka kamu sudah melakukan ritual sublimasi level 4 hinata-san.!" ujar tenten dengan senyum liciknya

"Doumo arigatou Tenten-san, tapi pujian mu itu membuat diriku semakin marah!" jawab hinata memandang tenten dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini tenten-san, jawab pertanyaanku?" tanya hinata kesal masih menahan adu kekuatan bertarung dengan temannya.

"Kamu tak perlu tahu masalahku, ayo kita akhiri saja pertarungan ini" ujar tenten mengisi kekuatan ditongkat besinya begitu pun dengan hinata mengisi kekuatan dipedang besar miliknya.

"Hinata…!" teriak tenten berlari ke hinata.

"Tenten-san…!" teriak hinata berlari ke tenten.

Trang… Woosh... mereka masih dalam kondisi saling diam tak bergerak sesudah melakukan serangan terakhir.

"Argh, uhuk... uhuk…" tenten pun terbatuk berdarah karena jantungnya sudah tertembus pedang kanan milik hinata sedangkan lengan hinata yang sebelah kiri mengalami pendarahan yang hebat serta patah tulang.

Hinata dan tenten sama-sama terluka dalam pertarungan yang cukup hebat.

Prank.. pedang hinata pun yang sebelah kiri terjatuh ketanah

"S-seperti yang kuharapkan k-kamu memang lawanku yang luar biasa h-hinata, sebelum aku mati aku ingin memberitahu mu s-semuanya tentang kebenaran dinding dan musuh selama ini!" ujar tenten tersenggal – senggal sedangkan hinata hanya membuang muka sambil menunduk memegang lengan kirinya yang terluka.

"S-sebenarnya aku ini setengah manusia dan s-setengah mesin lihatlah, pada saat dinding ini terbentuk a-aku adalah orang korban orang-orang yang masih hidup diluar dinding ini, k-karena aku mencoba bertahan hidup diluar sana dengan rasa ketakutan dan t-trauma yang luar biasa, sampai pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orang itu, the silver group" ujar tenten menunjuk kan setengah tubuhnya yang ternyata adalah setengah mesin kepada hinata betapa terkejutnya hinata melihat tenten seperti itu.

"Tenten-san, tidak mungkin?!" gumam gadis itu terkejut luar biasa melihat tubuh temannya tersebut.

"C-carilah kelompok itu karena mereka adalah musuh sebenarnya dari insiden ini semua, m-maaf jika aku berbohong selama ini dan terima kasih karena kamu sudah mau berteman denganku hyuuga hinata-san… a-aku" ucapnya. Bruuk… tubuh wanita itu pun tumbang.

"Jangan dilanjutkan!" gumam hinata menghampiri tenten dan memeluknya.

"Tidak mungkin aku berhenti, sekarang adalah kesempatan terpenting bagimu h-hinata d-dan aku punya permintaan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, l-lindungilah Namikaze Naruto. K-kaguya i-ingin mengambil k-kekuatan blaze n-namikaze naruto untuk m-menguasai dunia ini, dan k-kalian berdua harus bisa a-akrab H-hinata s-setelah perang ini berakhir, u-ugh…"gumam tenten diakhir kata nya yang tak sempat terucap, hinata pun langsung memeluk tenten dengan erat.

"Tenten-san, hiks.. gomen... " gumam hinata menangis sambil memeluk tubuh tenten yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Tap... tap... tap... langkah kaki seseorang yang tergesa-gesa mencari seseorang.

"Onee-sama, syukurlah kamu disini ada yang- … k-kenapa dengan tenten-san?" guman hanabi yang berhasil menemukan hinata dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"H-hanabi" gumam hinata melihat adiknya dengan raut kesedihan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Onee – sama, kita harus mencari naruto-san sekarang. Dia pergi dari latihan ku dan pergi entah kemana. Tolong bantu aku nee-sama, ditambah musuh memasuki dalam dinding Hi!" mohon hanabi meminta meminjamkan kekuatan kakaknya.

"A-apa, Aku akan membantumu!" gumam hinata terkejut dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan menidurkan kembali tenten ketanah.

"Baiklah ayo kita cari naruto-kun!" ujar hinata dan hanabi pun mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan jasad wanita berambut panda tersebut untuk mencari naruto.

 **NARUTO POV.**

Aku hanya berbaring diruang rumah sakit karena luka yang ku alami ini.

"Naruto-kun aku akan segera kembali, beristirahatlah" ujar shizune.

"Arigatou shizune-san" jawab ku.

Asisten kepala sekolah itu pun pergi dari ruanganku, aku pun segera duduk untuk merileksasikan tubuh ku terlebih dahulu.

"It-ta-tatai, lukanya benar-benar parah!" batin ku merasa semua badanku mati rasa setelah menggunakan sublimasi level 3.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja ya?" gumamku duduk dirumah sakit merenung memikirkan keadaan sasuke dan yang lainnya.

Tap… Tap… Tap… Trang… langkah kaki seseorang sedang berjalan dilorong rumah sakit dengan bunyi decitan benda tajam yang tergesek oleh lantai rumah sakit. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan pilu akan suara tersebut, aku yang mengetahui itu pun bersiaga pergi.

Braak… pintu pun dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang

"Dimana dia?!" batin seseorang bertubuh besar.

"Hiaaat…" teriak ku bersembunyi dibalik hordeng dan mengarahkan tanganku yang memakai sublimasi level 3 sekali lagi untuk membentuk sebuah pedang tajam dari tanganku yang kuluruskan menjadi 1.

"Lambat!" gumam orang tersebut menendang ku dengan cepat dan melempar pedangnya kearah ku.

Buagh… Plaang… Jleeb. aku pun yang terkena tendangan musuh ditambah dengan luka tusukan pedang membuat tubuh ku terlempar keluar bangunan rumah sakit dengan mudahnya.

Hah… hah… hah… deru nafas dua orang gadis yang berlari mencari pria blonde dilorong-lorong rumah sakit berhasil menemukannya, dan melihat pria itu terlempar dari rumah sakit dengan ketinggian yang cukup tinggi.

"Cotto matee, Onee-sama i-itu!" panggil hanabi memanggil hinata untuk berhenti dan melihat kearah jendela betapa terkejutnya bahwa seseorang yang dia cari sedang terlempar dari lantai 5 gedung rumah sakit Hi.

"Naruto-kun…!" teriak hinata dari kejauhan melihat ku melayang dan terkena tusukan pedang. Dijantung dalam keadaan terjun bebas.

"Dia kuat sekali, dengan kekuatan seperti ini apa aku tidak bisa menang melawan musuh!?" batin ku pasrah dengan tatapan kosong karena sudah tak bisa bertarung kembali akibat luka-luka yang cukup serius.

Bruuk… tubuhku pun terjatuh ketanah yang cukup kasar dan melihat semua teman-temanku yang dibantai habis-habisan oleh kelompok misterius yang melihat ku dengan tatapan kebencian dan akan haus kekuasaan.

"Minna" batinku sedih melihat teman-temanku yang sudah sangat sekarat.

Saut seseroang menghampiri ku, seorang wanita berambut putih dengan mata sayunya.

"Sepertinya sudah selesai, Ehmmzz… aku menunggumu cukup lama tahu fuguki, kushimaru!" ujar sang gadis berambut putih.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan kami kaguya-sama" ucap kushimaru dan fuguki bersama.

"Sudah lupakan saja hal itu yang terpenting bawa orang itu sekarang!" ujar kaguya menyuruh fuguki membawa tubuhku yang sekarat.

Mereka pun segera akan membawa tubuh ku,… DOR… musuh pun menghindari tembakan seseorang yang melindungiku.

"Siapa kalian?!" ujar fuguki kesal.

Tap… dua orang absolute duo datang dengan blaze yang mereka pegang masing-masing.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya ameyuro ringo dengan kesalnya menghindari tembakan seseorang tersebut.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu nama kami siapa, cepat kembalikan naruto-kun pada kami!" ujar sang kakak gadis berambut indigo memegang dua pedang dengan posisi bertarung membentuk pertahanan huruf x.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan perbuatan kalian!" lanjut ujar sang adik berambut coklat gelap mengarahkan kedua pistolnya kearah the silver group.

 **SESEORANG MENYELAMATKAN HIDUPKU, DUA ABSOLUTE DUO TERBAIK MELAWAN THE SILVER GROUP.**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAPTER DEPAN, JAA...**


	11. Chapter 11

"Sepertinya sudah selesai, Ehmmzz… aku menunggumu cukup lama tahu fuguki, kushimaru!" ujar sang gadis berambut putih.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan kami kaguya-sama" ucap kushimaru dan fuguki bersama.

"Sudah lupakan saja hal itu yang terpenting bawa orang itu sekarang!" ujar kaguya menyuruh fuguki membawa tubuhku yang sekarat.

Mereka pun segera akan membawa tubuh ku,… DOR… musuh pun menghindari tembakan seseorang yang melindungiku.

"Siapa kalian?!" ujar fuguki kesal.

Tap… dua orang absolute duo datang dengan blaze yang mereka pegang masing-masing.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya ameyuro ringo dengan kesalnya menghindari tembakan seseorang tersebut.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu nama kami siapa, cepat kembalikan naruto-kun pada kami!" ujar sang kakak gadis berambut indigo memegang dua pedang dengan posisi bertarung membentuk pertahanan huruf x.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan perbuatan kalian!" lanjut ujar sang adik berambut coklat gelap mengarahkan kedua pistolnya kearah the silver group.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 11 : THERE IS NO TURNING BACK IN MY DICTIONARY (part 1)**

Pertarungan absolute duo terbaik dengan pasukan the silver group membuat suasana menjadi canggung dan menegangkan karena lawan hinata dan hanabi kali ini yang bukanlah musuh biasa. Saling melihat dengan mata dingin mereka masing-masing. Pria blonde tersebut sudah berada dipihak Absolute duo tersebut karena berkat serangan hanabi yang membuat pria blonde tersebut terlepas dari genggaman mereka.

"Hanabi bawa naruto-kun ketempat yang aman sekarang, aku yang akan menghadapi mereka!"Ujar hinata.

"Hah, jangan bodoh onee-sama. Mereka ini sangat kuat kamu ingin mati konyol?"jawab hanabi tidak setuju dengan ide kakaknya.

"Lakukan saja, Aku akan menahan mereka semua, sembunyikan naruto-kun ketika aku berhasil membuka celah untuk menolongnya!"perintah hinata dingin.

"H-hai" jawab hanabi pasrah dan hanya mengikuti intruksi hinata lalu mulai membopong diriku yang sudah terluka parah ketempat yang lebih aman.

Fuguki yang melihat hanabi akan membawa diriku dengan cepat menyerang kearah hanabi. Hanabi pun terkejut, Trak... bunyi kaki dua orang saling maju dengan cepatnya.

Traaang... bunyi pedang yang saling menari menghasilkan bunyi decitan yang menyakitkan telinga.

"Heh, lumayan juga kau gadis kecil!"ujar fuguki tersenyum senang.

"Jangan remehkan aku!"jawab hinata angkuh.

"Cepat pergi" ujar hinata

"h-hai-..."

Taar...Duar sebuah listrik menyerang hanabi dengan cepat membuat hanabi harus menghindari serangan itu sehingga dia tanpa sengaja melepas pria blonde tersebut.

"Kami tak akan membiarkan kalian membawa bocah itu!" jawab zabuza mengarahkan pedangnya kearah hanabi bersama ameruyo dan jinin.

"Tch"decih hanabi kesal karena tiga orang telah menghalangi hanabi pergi membawa naruto.

"Hanabi"panggil hinata melihat hanabi dihalangi musuh untuk pergi saat akan membawa naruto.

Wussh... serangan pedang lain dari seseorang membuat hinata harus menghindar melompat kebelakang.

Tap...sreek... bunyi gesekan kaki hinata yang mundur menghindari serangan pedang tipis milik musuh.

"Tch ,sia. Aku harus melawan 4 orang dan hanabi menghadapi 3 orang ini, mereka orang yang sangat berbahaya!?"batin hinata khawatir.

"Oii... gadis kecil kau sudah salah memilih lawan!" jawab jinpachi yang sudah tersenyum licik sambil memegang pedang yang berisi kertas bertuliskan kata-kata kanji.

"k-kertas, apa yang dia lakukan?!" batin hinata bertanya.

Hinata yang melihat kertas itu pun terkejut mengikuti alur mata sang musuh dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa musuh sudah memasang perangkap peledak kertas dibawah kakinya.

"S-sial-..."

Mati kau...Ahahah!"teriak jinpanchi dengan tertawa senangnya.

Duaaar... ledakan besar telah terjadi hanabi yang melihat itu benar-benar tertekan dan mencoba menghampiri sang kakak.

"Onee-sama...?"teriak hanabi menghampiri hinata kearah ledakan itu, tapi musuh sudah berada dibelakang hanabi.

"Bocah, matilah kau"ujar zabuza membuat hanabi terkejut karena sudah berada dibelakang hanabi, gadis berambut coklat itu pun membalikkan badannya untuk menembak zabuza.

Jleeb... sebuah darah mengalir dari tubuh gadis berambut coklat itu.

Bruuk... hanabi pun tersungkur ditanah yang kasar karena kalah cepat oleh musuh dalam menyerang.

"Sudah selesai, senjata mu memang cepat tapi dalam jarak dekat kau sangat lambat!" gumam zabuza mulai pergi membawa diriku sekarang yang masih tersungkur lemah dan pasukan silver group bersama kaguya mulai pergi.

"K-kembalikan d-dia!" gumam gadis berambut indigo mulai bangkit kembali dengan tertatih melihat diriku yang akan dibawa mereka meskipun hinata terluka cukup parah akibat ledakan serangan musuh.

"O-onee sa-sama?"gumam hanabi yang sudah berlumuran darah melihat hinata bangkit kembali, hanabi pun ikut berdiri walaupun kehilangan cukup banyak darah serta mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

"A-aku tidak akan membiarkan k-kalian membawa n-naruto-kun pergi!?" ujar hinata membuat kedua pedangnya menjadi satu membentuk satu pedang besar.

"Aku juga sama, aku tak akan membiarkan kalian pergi begitu saja membawa naruto-san. Meskipun harus mati sekali pun, aku tidak peduli!"gumam hanabi menggabungkan kedua pistolnya menjadi satu sama seperti hinata dan terbentuklah sebuah rocket launcher.

"Oh, tak kusangka kalian berdua bisa membuatku kagum hingga akhir, tapi…!" batin kaguya terkejut dan senang melihat kedua absolute duo tersebut.

Saat pasukan kaguya mulai menyerang kembali ke dua orang itu, kaguya menahan pasukannya.

"K-kaguya-sama"gumam zabuza yang terkejut melihat kaguya menahan dirinya.

Kaguya pun dengan cepat berlari menuju kearah hanabi.

"C-cepat sekali!?" batin hanabi terkejut karena sudah melihat kaguya berada didepannya.

Buaagh... sebuah tendangan berhasil mendarat diperut hanabi membuat dirinya terlempar cukup jauh.

"Hanabi, sialan kau-...a-apa?!"teriak hinata dan terkejut sama seperti hanabi melihat gerakan kaguya yang sangat cepat.

Buaagh... sebuah pukulan membuat hinata terlempar sama seperti hanabi.

Dua kakak beradik tersebut sudah sama-sama sekarat akibat serangan musuh.

Tap... kaguya dengan cepat sudah berada diantara hanabi dan hinata yang masih terkapar. Kaguya pun mencekik ke dua leher absolute tersebut.

"U-ugh, uhuk...uhuk"ringis kedua gadis tersebut memegang lehernya masing-masing agar bisa terlepas dari cekik kan kaguya.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar menarik, aku menantikan pertarungan yang lebih baik lagi dari ini, aku akan kembali lagi kesini dan kalian harus siap!"bisik kaguya ditelinga dua bersaudara tersebut dan melempar hinata dan hanabi dengan kasarnya.

Bruuuk… tubuh mereka berdua pun ambruk ditanah dengan kasarnya. The silver group pun mulai melangkah kan kakinya pergi meninggalkan dinding negara Hi membawa naruto.

"J-jangan bawa dia, k-kumohon ... hiks... Naruto-kun...!"teriak hinata memohon agar naruto tak dibawa pergi.

"Naruto-san" batin hanabi menangis secara diam sambil memukul tanah, karena tidak bisa menolong diriku yang dibawa oleh the silver group.

 **KEESOKAN HARINYA…**

semua pasukan yang terluka akibat insiden pembantaian massal sebelumnya sedang dirawat oleh pasukan medis yang dipimpin oleh shizune, wanita tersebut sedang merawat dua orang saudara yang terdiam kaku dikamar pasien tersebut.

"Hinata-san sekarang giliranmu, tahanlah sedikit ini cukup menyakitkan!" ucap shizune ketika akan menyuntikkan alat suntik kelengan kanan hinata, tapi gadis yang dipanggil itupun hanya terdiam kaku mengalami rasa takut dan bersalah yang luar biasa.

Shizune pun sudah selesai menghentikan aktivitas mengobati hinata. dia pun pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Kreeiit...ckck. pintu pun ditutup kembali.

"Oh, Haruno-san dan Uchiha-san. Ada apa.?" Tanya shizune yang terkejut melihat 2 orang yang sudah menunggu dirinya.

"Shizune-san, Bagaimana keadaan hinata-senpai dan hanabi-chan?" Tanya sakura khawatir.

"Dia sudah dalam keadaan aman untuk saat ini, tapi mentalnya mengalami penurunan yang drastis. Mereka berdua mengalami trauma yang luar biasa!"ujar shizune.

"Begitu ya"gumam sakura pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap shizune meninggalkan sakura dan sasuke.

Tap... sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"S-sasuke-kun?" gumam sakura pelan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku yakin senpai dan hanabi akan segera pulih dengan cepat" ucap sasuke menenangkan sakura.

"Hem... sasuke-kun" jawab sakura sedikit lega.

 **Ditempat musuh.**

Ruangan gelap dengan tralis baja yang mengurung pria bersurai kuning masih dalam keadaan pingsan, beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya orang itu pun tersadar dari pingsan nya.

"Hmmzz... d-dimana aku?" Gumam ku pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun anak muda?" Tanya seseorang berjas putih dengan kacamata.

"K-kau siapa dan dimana kita?" Tanya ku kembali karena masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kita ada di markas the silver group, bisa dibilang kita ini tahanan mereka?" Jawab pria itu.

"T-the silver group, Senpai, Hanabi-…" teriak ku baru sadar dan mencoba meraih pintu tahanan.

"Jangan lakukan, Arrgh..." teriak ku kesakitan karena pintu penjara dan tralis penjara yang mengurung kami dialiri medan listrik yang kuat.

Tubuh ku pun tersungkur ketanah dengan kasarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa anak muda?" Tanya pria itu.

"P-panas sekali...sakit sekali, sebenarnya apa yang menghalangi penjara ini?" gumam ku.

"Ini medan listrik bertegangan 100.000 volt, penjara ini dibuat khusus untu para tahanan orang yang menggunakan blaze" ujar pria itu.

"Jadi blaze tidak akan bisa digunakan disini maksudmu paman?" tanya ku memastikan.

"Benar, boleh ku tahu nama mu siapa anak muda?" Tanya pria itu.

"Oh a-aku naruto, namikaze naruto" jawab ku.

"A-apa kau bilang apa aku tidak salah dengar, jadi kau anak namikaze minato-san dan uzumaki kushina-san?" jawab pria itu terkejut sambil mencekram kedua bahuku.

"H-hem, m-memangya kenapa, paman?" Tanya ku bingung.

 **Malam hari di akademi KHS.**

Hujan salju turun dengan tenangnya, bulan desember menandakan bahwa salju mulai menghujani Negara Hi, dua orang sedang mencoba keluar dari dinding negara hi menggunakan mobil salju. Secara diam-diam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan hyuuga-senpai, Hanabi?" Tanya pria berambut raven kepada dua orang tersebut.

"Jangan ikut campur, kami akan pergi menolong naruto-kun!" ujar hinata dengan dingin sambil membawa beberapa senjata api.

"Apa kalian tak mengerti lawan kita siapa, tenanglah sebentar, jangan terbawa emosi seperti ini?" bentak sasuke sudah tidak tahan melihat kelakuan hinata dan menarik kerah baju hinata.

"Lalu aku harus apa, menunggu kematian Naruto-kun begitu saja. Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang!" jawab hinata dengan nada tinggi juga dan melepaskan tangan sasuke dari kerah bajunya.

"Senpai-…Onee-sama…" panggil sakura dan hanabi yang memohon agar tidak berkelahi dan memisahkan kedua orang tersebut.

"Kamu tidak akan mengerti, tidak akan mengerti sasuke-kun, hiks... a-aku gagal melindunginya, a-aku gagal membuat dia menjadi kuat semua itu membuatku benar-benar marah dan lemah ketika kami berdua dipercundangi oleh mereka, a-aku bersumpah akan membunuh the silver group dengan t-tanganku sendiri tanpa ampun ke mereka, jadi jangan coba menghalangi aku!?" ujar hinata menangis melampiaskan kemarahan nya melalui ucapan nya.

"Onee-sama" gumam hanabi yang khawatir.

"Huh… kalau begitu aku ikut dengan mu, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Masterku pergi begitu saja, sedangkan diriku hanya melihat saja kau bertarung seorang diri melawan mereka!" ujar sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu yakin?" tanya sakura khawatir sedangkan sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Hah, aku juga ikut!" jawab sakura menghela nafas pasrah lalu tersenyum.

Hinata yang mendengar itupun benar-benar terkejut dan senang.

"A-arigatou sakura-chan, sasuke-kun" jawab hinata senang.

"Yokatta, Onee-sama" batin hanabi senang melihat kakak nya mulai kembali bangkit begitu pun dirinya.

"Kalau begitu kita segera bergegas pergi" ujar hinata.

"Hai" jawab sasuke dan sakura bersama mengikuti hinata masuk kedalam mobil salju.

"Naruto-san, bertahanlah kami akan datang menyelamatkanmu!" gumam hanabi.

 **Sang murid ikut membantu untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi gurunya, apakah akan berhasil misi penyelamatan tersebut.**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAPTER DEPAN, JAA…**


	12. Chapter 12

"Kalau begitu kita segera bergegas pergi" ujar hinata.

"Hai" jawab sasuke dan sakura bersama mengikuti hinata masuk kedalam mobil salju.

"Naruto-san, bertahanlah kami akan datang menyelamatkanmu!" gumam hanabi.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 12 : THERE IS NO TURNING BACK IN MY DICTIONARY (part 2)**

 **Hari pertama, 01.00 AM.**

Empat orang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya ditengah salju yang cukup lebat, semua nya terasa sepi dan hanya terdengar suara ricuh angin alam.

 **#mimpi_on**

Sosok pria yang dicintai hinata pun muncul secara tiba-tiba didepan matanya.

"N-naruto-kun, benarkah kamu naruto-kun, a-aku senang sekali melihatmu kembali dengan selamat. ayo kita pulang bersama, yang lain nya sudah menunggu kita semua. Yah.!" Ujar sang kakak kelas itu sangat senang sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan nya kepada pria yang dicintainya.

"Senpai, maafkan aku!" jawab ku dengan pelan sambil membalik kan badan ku melangkah kan kakiku pergi menjauhi hinata.

"C-cotto matee, naruto-kun kamu mau kemana?" Tanya gadis itu khawatir sambil berlari mendekati ku dan mencoba menangkap tanganku.

"K-kenapa?" Gumam hinata terkejut karena saat menangkap tangan ku malah tembus dan pria blonde kuning itu pun mulai menghilang secara perlahan dan menjadi debu.

"T-tidak... tidak mungkin. Naruto-kun!" teriak hinata memanggil namaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 **#mimpi_off**

"J-jangan pergi!" teriak hinata yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa Master kenapa kau berteriak?"tanya sasuke yang langsung siaga.

"Benar senpai, ada apa?" saut sakura menanyakan keadaan hinata.

"A-aku..." gumamnya sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kuat.

Grep sebuah tangan berhasil mendarat dipundak hinata.

"H-hanabi?"gumam hinata.

"Onee-sama minumlah dulu, agar pikiranmu bisa sedikit lebih tenang!" ucap hanabi menyuruh hinata meminum teh buatan nya, gadis tersebut hanya meminum teh itu dan mulai berbaring kembali.

"Tidurlah, perjalanan kita masih cukup panjang!" ujar hanabi.

"Arigatou, Hanabi" gumam hinata pelan lalu tidur kembali.

"Kalian berdua juga Sakura-senpai, Sasuke-senpai beristirahatlah!" ucap hanabi.

"Hanabi-chan sendiri?" Tanya sakura.

"Aku akan tidur juga, sesudah memeriksa radar pengintai terlebih dahulu" jawab hanabi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami akan tidur kembali,oyasumi" ucap sakura.

"Hn, oyasumi" jawab hanabi meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut dan memasuki kedalam mobil.

"Sasuke-kun kamu belum tidurkan?"panggil sakura pelan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sasuke yang tidur menjaga jarak beberapa meter dari tempat para perempuan dengan posisi berlainan arah.

"Apa kita akan mati, m-maksudku apakah kita bisa menang dalam perang panjang yang sudah beratus-ratus tahun ini?!" ujar sakura dengan suara agak serak, sasuke yang mendengar itu pun langsung membalik kan badan nya dan melihat kearah sakura.

"Sakura, aku juga tidak tahu apakah kita bisa menang dalam pertarungan ini atau tidak, tapi aku akan melindungimu dengan sekuat tenaga dengan tangan ku kau adalah partner absolute duo ku" jawab sasuke dengan tenang sambil meraih tangan sakura dan mengenggamnya.

"E-eh, s-sasuke-kun" gumam sakura yang sedikit merona dan tersenyum hangat.

"Arigatou sasuke-kun" lanjut sakura bergumam pelan sambil menutup matanya untuk tidur sedangkan sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali tertidur.

 **HANABI POV.**

Gadis berambut coklat itupun sedang melihat radar dan menghitung jarak tempuh yang akan dilaluinya nanti pagi.

"Untunglah aku memasang pelacak pada naruto-san pada saat itu!" batin hanabi mengingat kejadian waktu yang lampau saat hanabi dan naruto latihan, gadis itu sudah menyimpan deteksi logam kecil seperti koin didalam baju naruto tanpa diketahui pria blonde tersebut. Secara tidak sengaja hanabi mengingat kejadian dimana hanabi melakukan ciuman pertama kalinya dengan pria blonde itu.

"E-EH… k-kenapa denganku" batin hanabi bergurutu merona dan malu sendiri mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ayo fokus hanabi kamu harus menolong naruto-san. Aku yakin dia masih selamat dan setelah itu aku... aku akan mengungkapkan semua perasaan ku padanya!" lanjutnya dengan sedikit air mata yang mengalir dan menghapusnya kembali dengan tangan nya sendiri.

 **Dinding negara Hi.**

 **04.00 A.M.**

Diruangan kantor kepala sekolah. Wanita paruh baya berambut kuning sedang menulis disebuah kertas dan sekilas mengingat kejadian penyerangan dinding yang dilakukan oleh the silver group.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka menangkap naruto, lalu kakek dan madara-san tidak kembali sejak mereka keluar dinding. Apa ini ulah mereka juga?!" batin tsunade berpikir dan berhenti menulis.

Tap... tap... tap...langkah kaki seseorang dilorong sekolahan dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri ruangan kepala sekolah, brak pintu pun dibuka dengan kasarnya.

"S-sumimasen, Tsunade-sama. Kamar nomor 104 Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi tidak ada ditempat, mereka menghilang!" ujar iruka tersenggal-senggal.

"APA" gumam tsunade terkejut.

Tap... tap... tap... seseorang yang lain pun datang keruangan tsunade dengan tergesa-gesa.

"G-gomenasai, Tsunade-sama. Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, tidak ada ditempat?" ujar guy.

"A-apa mungkinkah mereka?" batin tsunade kesal.

"Siapkan anjing pelacak panggilkan tim pelacak!" ujar tsunade.

"Hai" jawab guy dan iruka bersama dan meninggalkan ruangan tsunade.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Pelacakan dilakukan oleh tim yang dipimpin oleh kakashi, mencari-cari petunjuk yang bisa didapat, selama pencarian anjing pelacak kakashi pun menemukan suatu petunjuk.

Woff...woff bunyi gonggongan dari anjing kakashi membuahkan hasil.

"Tsunade-sama kemarilah" panggil kakashi, tsunade pun menghampiri kakashi bersama beberapa orang.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya tsunade.

"Benar mereka meninggalkan dinding tadi malam kearah barat laut kalau dilihat dari cuaca yang bersalju seperti ini kemungkinan mereka menepi disuatu tempat. Karena tidak mungkin menggunakan mobil dengan keadaan seperti ini bagi mereka untuk pergi. Jadi bagaimana keputusan anda.

Tsunade pun terdiam sejenak dan mulai berbicara.

"Tim penyergap dan tim pelacak carilah mereka berempat dan bawa mereka kembali dengan selamat, jika mereka melawan habisi mereka!" ujar tsunade melangkahkan kakinya dan membuat semua orang terkejut atas penyataan tsunade.

"C-cotto matte Tsunade-sama apa itu tidak berlebihan, maksudku mereka semua adalah murid ku, mereka hanya murid sma bukan apa itu tidak keterlaluan?!"tanya guy untuk memastikan pernyataannya yang dikatakan sang pemimpin sekolah.

"Guy, mereka berempat adalah absolute duo terbaik yang bisa bertarung sampai akhir melawan the silver group, apa kau lupa?" ujar tsunade menyuruh mengingat kejadian insiden dinding Hi sebelumnya.

 **#flash_back_on**

Semua guru dan tentara exceed terkapar dan terluka cukup parah akibat pertarungan dengan the silver group. Tapi dua orang masih berdiri dengan tertatih.

"Kalian belum menyerah seperti yang lain?!" ujar kaguya yang memegang sabit emasnya.

"J-jangan remehkan kami berdua i-ini belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan latihan Master. B-benarkan sasuke-kun!" jawab sakura dengan bangga.

"Benar" saut sasuke juga angkuh.

"Oh, kalau begitu perlihatkanlah kemampuan terbaik kalian sekarang!" ucap kaguya menantang sasuke dan sakura.

"Hiaaat...!" teriak sasuke dan sakura bersama menyerang kaguya.

 **#flash_back_off**

"Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka juga kalah, tapi cara bertarungnya lebih baik dari kita semua dan semua murid di sekolah ini. Jika kamu tak menghentikannya dengan paksa maka kaulah yang akan terbunuh oleh mereka, makanya aku memberikan pilihan ini. Apa kau sudah paham guy. Kalau sudah paham persiapkanlah mobil untuk menyusul mereka, jika hujan salju ini sudah berhenti kita akan langsung berangkat menyusul mereka, kalian semua paham!" lanjut tsunade.

"HAI" jawab semua pasukan sedangkan tsunade hanya pergi meninggalkan semua orang.

 **NARUTO POV.**

Aku pun mengobrol dengan senangnya, dengan orang misterius yang sebelumnya sangat asing bagiku.

"Begitu ya, aku tak menyangka hinata dan hanabi bisa berbuat hal itu kepadamu, kau memang laki-laki yang suka menduakan anak ku apa kau berencana menikah dengan kedua putri ku. Naruto!" ujarnya menggoda diriku.

.

"E-eh. b-bukan begitu, soalnya anak mu itu selalu mengikutiku hiashi-san!"jawabku malu sambil membuang muka.

"Kalau begitu tolong lindungi mereka berdua dengan seluruh kekuatan mu. Ini permohonan ku naruto maukah kau melakukannya untuk ku!" ujar hiashi sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Arigatou. Naruto" ucap hiashi memeluk ku seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Eh...u-uhm?" jawabku mengangguk.

"Ini" batin hiashi yang merasa aneh ketika memeluk ku.

"Naruto bisakah kau buka bajumu sebentar" ujarnya.

"U-untuk apa?" Tanya ku ragu.

"Cepat buka sebentar saja!" perintah hiashi dengan sedikit memaksa aku pun hanya menurut dan membuka kancing baju sekolah ku satu persatu.

"Benar dugaanku" ucap hiashi yang terkejut melihat ku.

 **Diruangan Khusus.**

Seseorang sedang merancang mesin untuk sebuah ambisi yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Dengan ini aku akan menjadi orang yang terkuat didunia ini,AHAHAHA… " ujar wanita berambut putih tertawa akan haus kekuasaan. Sedangkan mayat-mayat orang yang dia percayai berada disekitar wanita berambut putih tersebut. menjadi saksi diam yang tak mengetahui rencana mengerikan kaguya setelah ini.

 **#tawa_jahat_maksudnya_kalau_gak_ngerti_kebangetan**

 **#author_dilempar_pisau_sama_readers :v**

 **Kembali ketkp cerita**

 **HINATA POV.**

 **07.00 AM.**

Mereka berempat bergegas untuk pergi dengan segera, karena salju sudah tidak begitu lebat.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" ujar gadis berambut indigo.

"Hai" jawab sasusaku.

Suiiing... sebuah rudal roket mengarah kearah mereka berempat.

"Onee-sama, musuh mendekat!" ujar hanabi yang melihat keradar

"Tch sial,sasuke-kun, sakura-chan!"gumam hinata kesal dan memanggil sasuke dan sakura.

"Kami mengerti, Blaze!" teriak sasusaku bersama mengambil blaze masing-masing secara bersamaan

Whoosh… Sebuah kepulan asap muncul dengan banyaknya dan terkikis menghilang oleh angin memunculkan pedang dan tombak yang ada digenggaman mereka.

"Hanabi kita pergi sekarang!" ujar hinata.

"Hai" ujar hanabi memacu mobilnya untuk pergi

"Semuanya kita pergi!" ujar gadis berambut coklat memegang perseneling mobil dan menancap gas nya dengan tinggi, mereka bertiga pun menaiki mobil tersebut yang berada dibagian bak belakang.

Breem… Breem… Sroookhs… salju pun berhaburan akibat gas mobil yang cukup tinggi. Mobil pun melaju dengan cepat ditengah salju yang cukup tebal. Sebuah roket mengarah beberapa ratus meter diatas kami.

"Jangan menghalangi kami!" teriak hinata menebaskan serangan pedangnya kearah roket yang mengarah kearah mereka berempat.

Duaarr… ledakan besar terjadi. Membuat hanabi harus menghindari ledakan tersebut, mereka bertiga pun mau tidak mau terjatuh akibat goncangan mobil yang melaju tidak seimbang membuat mereka bertiga terjatuh.

"Ita-tah, g-gomen sakura-, Eh apa ini?!" gumam sasuke meminta maaf dan tanpa sengaja sasuke memegang dada sakura.

"Kyaah… Sasuke-kun no baka, Plak!" teriak sakura marah.

 **SKIP TIME**.

Mereka berempat berhasil melarikan diri dengan selamat. TAPI…

"Heh… Sasuke-kun, kamu ini ternyata diam-diam mencari kesempatan ya tadi!?" ucap hinata membuka obrolan sambil bermuka polos dengan tawa menggoda.

"Senpai jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, kenapa aku ditampar aku kan tidak sengaja sakura?" ujar pria berambut raven tersebut sambil memegang pipinya yang ditampar rekannya.

"Hmpph, aku tidak mau bicara lagi denganmu, dasar mesum!" jawab sakura melipat keduaa tangannya didepan pria raven itu dengan kesal sambil membuang muka.

"Ehhh,… aku minta maaf, tolong dimaafkan ya. Ini bukan kesalahanku, ini kesalahan hanabi yang membawa mobilnya tidak benar!" ujar sasuke mencoba mencari alasan.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" jawabnya ketus sambil mengembungkan mukanya.

"Eh, ayolah tolong maafkan aku, yah… yah… sakura!" mohon sasuke.

"Tidak a-kan!" jawabnya lebih ketus.

Bla… bla… bla… sasuke dan sakura masih ribut dengan sengitnya. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya tertawa senang melihat kelakuan dua muridnya yang bertengkar kecil, tapi tidak dengan gadis surai coklat yang masih fokus menyetir mobil.

"Aku akan segera menolongmu naruto-san" batin hanabi.

 **PERJALANAN EKSPEDISI DILUAR DINDING DIMULAI, HALANGAN APA SAJA YANG AKAN MENANTI MEREKA BEREMPAT?**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter depan jaa…**


	13. Chapter 13

Bla… bla… bla… sasuke dan sakura masih ribut dengan sengitnya. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya tertawa senang melihat kelakuan dua muridnya yang bertengkar kecil, tapi tidak dengan gadis surai coklat yang masih fokus menyetir mobil.

"Aku akan segera menolongmu naruto-san" batin hanabi.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 13 : FREND OR ENEMY.**

 **SHINJUKU. 08.00AM**

Dimarkas musuh.

"Benar dugaanku, ini benar-benar penemuan yang mengagumkan. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya!" ujar hiashi senang.

"Memangnya ini benda apa?" tanya ku penasaran sambil memakai bajuku kembali.

"Bisa dikatakan ini sebagai peningkat kekuatan dan pertumbuhan ulang, tetapi aku masih belum tahu efek samping dari benda ini, pernahkah kau terluka parah sebelumnya atau kejadian-kejadian yang janggal bagimu naruto sehingga benda ini bisa terpasang ditubuh mu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Uhm… itu..." gumam ku sambil mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

Bruuk… tubuhku pun tersungkur ditanah secara tiba-tiba… menahan sakit dikepala ku.

"Arrgh hentikan, aku mohon…!"teriak ku kesakitan, dan ingatanku dimasa lalu yang sedikit samar karena melihat seorang wanita berambut indigo dewasa sedang memasang sebuah benda aneh kepadaku dengan ekspresi yang sangat ketakutan.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa naruto, naruto?" tanya hiashi khawatir mengoyah-goyahkan tubuh ku.

"Naruto...oi...oi!?" tanya hiashi kembali yang masih berusaha menyadarkan aku sedangkan aku hanya menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

Plak... sebuah tamparan meyadarkan ku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa.?" Tanya hiashi kawatir.

"A-aku baik-baik saja" jawab ku sedikit kesakitan, sambil memegang kepala ku yang sakit luar biasa.

"Yokatta, maaf jika aku memaksa mu naruto. Jadi kau tak bisa mengingat apapun ya!" ucap hiashi merasa bersalah.

"U-uhm... gomenasai hiashi-san, a-aku tak bisa mengingat semua itu. Tapi a-aku sudah lebih baik sekarang!" jawab ku agar tidak membuat pria dewasa itu bersedih.

"Apa itu tadi, ekspresi itu siapa wanita itu- ...?"

Ceesh... sebuah asap muncul didalam penjara yang mengurung kami.

"I-ini gas tidur, bagaimana bisa. kalau seperti ini terus!" batin hiashi dengan segera menutupi hidungnya, tapi diriku terkena jebakan lebih dulu karena tidak waspada membuat tubuhku mati rasa dan tak berdaya hingga akhirnya pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Uhuk... uhuk... a-apa ini, huh... p-penglihatan ku mulai kabur?!" gumam ku mulai pasrah dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Naruto... oi... oi-..." panggil hiashi yang mencoba membangunkan ku, tapi akhirnya pria bermata sayu itu pun tertidur juga.

 **DITEMPAT HINATA DAN YANG LAINNYA.**

Breem... bunyi dari suara mobil yang melaju ditengah salju yang cukup lebat. Dua orang sedang tertidur didalam mobil pria berambut hitam dan gadis berambut kapas pink. Tidak dengan kedua saudara kakak beradik yang masih tetap terjaga. Sang kakak sedang mengendarai mobil sedangkan si adik sedang mengasah pisau untuk berjaga-jaga. Mereka pun terdiam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing hanabi pun mencoba membuka suara.

"Onee-sama" panggil sang adik.

"Ada apa?" Tanya hinata masih memacu mobil dengan cepatnya.

"Apakah, Onee-sama tidak merasa khawatir melawan musuh yang kita hadapi kali ini maksudku a-aku jadi ragu jika sudah berjalan sejauh ini?!" ujar hanabi risih.

"Hanabi, aku pun sama seperti mu. Ragu dan khawatir dengan lawan yang kita hadapi sekarang, kaguya bukanlah orang biasa, dialah orang yang menyebabkan insiden ini selama bertahun-tahun, aku pun tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa hidup sampai saat ini, tapi yang pasti dia adalah orang yang tak berperikemanusiaan membunuh orang lain tanpa penyesalan dan aku akan membalaskan semua dendam semua orang termasuk dendam Tenten-san serta Minato-san dan Kushina-san" ujar hinata sedikit kesal.

"Jadi ini yang menyebabkan onee-sama sangat ingin menolong naruto-san kah?" Tanya hanabi kembali.

"Soal itu... a-aku. dia sudah kuanggap orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku!" jawab hinata tersenyum tipis, sang adik yang melihat itu rasanya benar-benar sakit hatinya.

"Memangnya ada apa hanabi.?" Tanya hinata.

"B-bukan ..." jawab hanabi tertawa garing.

"Rasanya sakit sekali" batin hanabi merasa sesak hatinya mendengar jawaban dari sang kakaknya sendiri.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Perjalanan masih tetap berlanjut dengan menggunakan mobil. Dua junior pria bermata hitam itu dan wanita bermata emerald itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya, Mereka berempat pun mulai waspada ketika sampai disebuah kota tak berpenghuni melalui jalan layang. Gedung-gedung runtuh, akar-akar pohon besar melilit setiap bangunan yang dibuat manusia, tapi...

Suiing… sebuah roket mengarah ke mobil yang dikendarai hinata.

"Onee-sama!" ucap hanabi memberi informasi.

"Aku tahu, pegangan yang erat!" ujar sang gadis berambut biru.

"Hai" jawab mereka bertiga.

Breeem... Duaar...Duaar ledakan itu membuat keseimbangan mobil tak teratur ketika berjalan dikarenakan mencoba menghindari serangan musuh, lalu.

Ckiit... Braak... Ledakan terakhir yang diarahkan pasukan musuh membuat mobil yang dikendaraan empat orang itu menyangkut ketepi jalan layang yang tanpa pembatas jalan. Musuh-musuh pun mulai mendekati mereka berempat.

"Master, bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya sasuke yang khawatir.

"Kalau sudah seperti ini. Mau tidak mau kita harus melawan mereka" jawab hinata keluar mobil diikuti mereka bertiga dibelakang.

"K-kamu serius senpai, b-banyak sekali yang mengepung kita" ujar gadis berambut pink ragu, karena melihat pasukan musuh sangat banyak sekali mengepung mereka berempat.

"Hadapi saja mereka semua, terlalu banyak berpikir tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun sakura-chan!" jawab hinata angkuh sedangkan sakura dan sasuke hanya menurut pasrah saja.

"Blaze..." teriak mereka berempat bersama mengambil senjata mereka masing-masing.

Fussh... sebuah asap putih menutupi mereka sesaat dan menampilkan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat!" ujar hinata ke mereka bertiga.

"HAI" jawab mereka bertiga serius tanpa keraguan.

 **DITEMPAT LAIN.**

Beberapa mobil hitam yang berjumlah enam. Sedang memeriksa sesuatu yang mereka temukan. Salah satu kapten penyelidik sedang mencari informasi.

"Mereka lewat sini rupanya" gumam seseorang berambut silver jabrik.

"Bagaimana, kakashi?" Tanya tsunade dengan muka penasaran.

"Mereka sepertinya pernah datang kesini. Dari jejak yang mereka tinggalkan sepertinya mereka pergi kearah sana" ujar kakashi menerangkan apa yang diamati nya sambil menunjuk kan arah yang benar.

"Begitu ya, baiklah. Minna, kita pergi menyusul mereka kearah barat "ujar sang pimpinan.

"Hai"jawab semua orang lalu masuk kedalam mobil untuk mengejar ketinggalan mereka berempat.

 **HINATA AND FREND POV.**

Hah...hah...hah…, helaan nafas tak berarutan dari empat orang yang sedang bertahan untuk hidup. Musuh pun terus berdatangan tanpa henti. Membuat keempat orang ini hampir menyerah.

"Cih, mereka tak ada habisnya, disamping itu kami semua mulai kelelahan,bagaimana ini"batin sang senior memikirkan nasib tiga orang yang bersama dengan dirinya.

Ckck... Drrrt… sebuah peluru kaliber dengan kecepatan tinggi menyerang ke arah empat orang itu.

"Ini sudah batas kemampuan ku" batin sasuke dan sakura bersama menutup kedua matanya dengan pasrah.

"Naruto-san" batin hanabi mendekap kedua tangannya seperti berdoa lalu menutup matanya.

"Naruto-kun, gomen!" gumam hinata pelan menutup matanya.

Braak… Duaar… Duaar… Duaar, sebuah ledakan besar telah terjadi membuat hinata dan yang lainnya membuka matanya, lalu empat orang datang mengangkat tubuh mereka semua untuk menghindari ledakan.

"A-apa yang terjadi. k-kalian siapa?"hinata terkejut melihat empat orang misterius menyelamatkan kami.

"Tenanglah kami bukan musuh kalian, lebih baik kita sembunyi dahulu!" jawab seseorang berjubah hitam yang masih memakai penutup kepala.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Disebuah ruangan bawa tanah sebuah lorong yang sangat panjang dilalui oleh hinata bersama rekan-rekannya untuk mengikuti empat orang misterius yang sebelumnya menyelamatkan mereka, Hinata dan ketiga rekannya hanya duduk diam diatas mobil yang melaju entah kemana tujuannya, Berjalan selama tiga puluh menit sampailah disebuah pintu, mereka pun memasuki pintu itu.

Braaak... Kreiiit... sebuah cahaya putih muncul dengan sangat menyilaukan. Membuat mata sang gadis bersurai ungu itupun menutup matanya karena terlalu terang.

Terlihatlah sebuah pemandangan yang bisa dikatakan, sama seperti aktivitas orang-orang biasa, seperti berdagang, makan dan sebagainya.

"I-ini?" gumam hanabi.

"Ayo!"ajak seseorang yang memakai penutup kepala agar mengikuti mereka.

"U-uhm" jawab hinata.

Saat akan pergi beberapa orang berseragam militer menghampiri kami.

"Oii,... tunggu, sepertinya kalian bukan orang asli sini?" tanya seseorang memanggil nama kami, kami berempat pun lalu melihat ke orang tersebut membuat suasana aktivitas orang-orang yang sebelumnya lancar harus terhenti karena melihat kami dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Master bagaimana ini?" Tanya sasuke ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu, kita tunggu saja!" jawab hinata.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan hiruzen-sama, ada beberapa hal yang harus kami sampaikan kepada beliau!"jawab seseorang yang memakai penutup kepala tersebut akhirnya membuka kain yang menutup kepalanya sehingga menampilkan muka mereka dan di ikuti tiga orang lainnya.

Pasukan militer yang melihat itupun benar-benar terkejut dengan siapa orang yang sebenarnya dibalik penutup kepala itu.

"A-anda, m-maafkan atas kelancangan kami. Ketua yahiko" jawab sang pimpinan pasukan militer merasa menyesal karena tidak mengetahui orang dibalik tudung tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa kyusuke, aku punya tugas untuk mu. sekarang aku memerintahkan mu untuk menangkap mereka berempat!" ucap yahiko menunjuk ke hinata dan ketiga temannya.

Hinata dan yang lainnya mendengar itu benar-benar terkejut atas penuturan yahiko yang sebelumnya menolong kami sekarang mencoba menangkap kami.

"Sudah kuduga" batin hanabi.

Mereka berempat pun mencoba untuk kabur tapi... mereka telah dikepung oleh pasukan militer yahiko.

"Cih, kalau sudah seperti ini?" decih hinata kesal.

"Blaze-... u-ugh" ucap hanabi bersama sasusaku yang siap mengeluarkan blaze mereka terhenti, karena tengkuk leher mereka telah dipukul dengan kuat menyebabkan tiga orang tersebut pingsan.

"Hanabi, sakura-chan, sasuke-kun. Sial apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?"tanya hinata geram tak mengerti.

Pria surai orange itupun mendekati hinata dan berbisik ditelinga hinata.

"Percayalah sama kami, karena ada pasukan militer lain yang akan menangkap kalian. jika itu terjadi, maka aku tidak bisa menolong kalian lagi, kau lebih percaya padaku atau mereka!?" ujar yahiko memberikan kode dengan gerak bola mata, hinata yang mengerti kode itu pun mencoba melihat arah yang diberitahu yahiko. Ternyata benar ada pasukan militer lain yang mengawasi pergerakan mereka berempat.

Beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya gadis bermata sayu itu pun memberikan jawabannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut dengan kalian!" jawab hinata dingin.

Yahiko yang mendengar jawaban hinata pun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tangkap mereka berempat!" ujar yahiko menyuruh pasukan militer yahiko menangkap hinata dan ketiga rekan nya.

"Hai" jawab semua pasukan yahiko.

Kraaak... Kraaak... sebuah belenggu borgol dipasang ditangan hinata dan ketiga rekannya. borgol pun terpasang dibelakang punggung mereka sebagai bentuk antisipasi untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Bawa mereka ketempat hiruzen-sama!" ujar yahiko.

"Hai" jawab semua pasukan militer yahiko mulai pergi meninggalkan tempat itu yang sebelumnya sangat ricuh akibat pasukan yahiko, beberapa pasukan lain mengawasi pergerakan pasukan militer yahiko dan mulai pergi.

 **HINATA DAN KETIGA TEMANNYA TELAH TERTANGKAP, SIAPAKAH PRIA BERNAMA YAHIKO TERSEBUT DAN SIAPAKAH PASUKAN MILITER YANG DIKATAKAN PRIA TERSEBUT.**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya, jaa…**


	14. Chapter 14

Kraaak... Kraaak... sebuah belenggu borgol dipasang ditangan hinata dan ketiga rekannya. borgol pun terpasang dibelakang punggung mereka sebagai bentuk antisipasi untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Bawa mereka ketempat hiruzen-sama!" ujar yahiko.

"Hai" jawab semua pasukan militer yahiko mulai pergi meninggalkan tempat itu yang sebelumnya sangat ricuh akibat pasukan yahiko, beberapa pasukan lain mengawasi pergerakan pasukan militer yahiko dan mulai pergi.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 14 : DEAL.**

Seorang pria surai kuning sedang tertidur didalam sebuah tabung besar, wanita paruh bayah berambut putih itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah saatnya" gumam kaguya dengan senyum dingin yang terukir diwajahnya.

 **NARUTO POV.**

 **#alam_sadar_on**

"Dimana aku?" Gumam ku berjalan tanpa arah karena disekeliling ku hanya ada sebuah kegelapan tanpa petunjuk apapun.

"Benar,aku ingat aku sudah mati!" batin ku merasa menyesal.

"Jadi usaha ku selama ini tak menghasilkan apapun, terus untuk apa aku bertahan hidup, jika kenyataannya aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan siapa pun, ini benar-benar menyakitkan!" lanjutku terduduk sambil menangis.

"Siapapun tolong aku!" Batinku menangis.

 **DI TEMPAT HINATA DAN YANG LAINNYA.**

Sebuah truck militer sedang membawa empat orang yang di anggap oleh orang-orang sekitar sebagai mata-mata musuh. Semua mata memperhatikan empat orang itu terutama seseorang yang masih terdiam yaitu gadis bersurai ungu yang masih memejamkan matanya sedangkan tiga temannya masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Uhmmz... a-apa yang terjadi?" gumam gadis bersurai pink baru sadar dan betapa terkejut melihat keadaan dirinya sudah seperti ini.

Sasuke dan hanabi pun tersadar dan merasakan hal yang sama seperti sakura.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa sakura-chan, sasuke-kun, hanabi?" Tanya seseorang.

"Senpai, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, k-kenapa kita semua ditangkap seperti ini?" Tanya sakura tak mengerti dan khawatir sambil mencoba melepaskan belenggu borgol tersebut.

"Sakura-chan, tenanglah!" Ujar hinata membuat gadis bersurai pink itupun terdiam.

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti, tapi kita harus percaya pada orang itu!" Tukas hinata melihat kearah pria surai orange yang duduk dibangku depan mobil.

Ketiga orang itupun melihat pria tersebut.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Master?" Tanya pria berambut raven.

"Kita tunggu saja sampai ditempat tujuan, jika memang ini benar-benar membahayakan untuk kita, aku akan segera menolong kalian!" jawab hinata tenang sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya Senpai, kita saja sedang terikat seperti ini?" Tanya gadis itu tak mengerti.

"Tenanglah sakura, Master sudah mengusahakan dirinya agar bisa melepaskan diri!" sasuke yang melihat tingkah hinata sudah mengerti kenapa dia mengerakan tubuhnya secara perlahan-lahan adalah untuk melepaskan diri dari borgol yang membelenggu tangannya.

Trak... suara kunci borgol yang terlepas dengan sangat kecil.

"Syukurlah bisa terbuka, untuk saat ini aku harus bersandiwara seperti ini, pria itu aku belum mengetahui motif yang sebenarnya kenapa dia membawa kami ketempat seperti ini!"batin hinata berjaga-jaga sambil memasukan kawat yang dibentuk seperti kunci untuk membuka borgol.

 **SKIP TIME.**

 **DI SEBUAH RUANGAN PUTIH.**

Empat orang itu di giring kesebuah ruangan pemeriksa untuk mengetahui motif sebenarnya dari para sanksi tersebut. Gadis bersurai ungu itupun di suruh diam diruangan putih yang hanya berisikan meja dan empat kursi saja. sampai seseorang berbaju seperti bangsawan datang menghampiri kami berempat.

"Kalian sepertinya bukan orang asli penduduk sini, maaf jika aku membuat kalian seperti ini. boleh kutahu dari mana kalian berasal dan nama kalian.?" Tanya seseorang bersuara baritone berat bersurai hitam memandang keempat tamu nya.

"Kami dari dinding Hi, Hyuuga Hinata" jawab hinata dingin sedangkan ketiga rekan nya hanya diam saja.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan diluar dinding seperti itu, kau tahu bahwa pasukan mesin-mesin pembunuh itu sudah menguasai hampir 85% kehidupan diseluruh dunia, apa yang kalian pikirkan sebenarnya?" tanya hiruzen kembali.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan teman kami saja dan aku ingin membalaskan dendam ku pada kaguya!" ujar hinata dingin sedangkan hiruzen yang mendengar itu benar-benar terkejut bahwa hinata sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu.

"Kaguya, siapa dia.?"tanya hiruzen tak mengerti.

"Kaguya, dialah yang membuat kekacauan didunia ini, dialah yang membuat kita seperti binatang yang terpojok diluar dinding dan dialah orang yang sudah membunuh semua orang tak bersalah!" ujar hinata sedikit kesal sedangkan hiruzen yang melihat ekspresi hinata merasakan kemarahan yang benar-benar dalam.

Beberapa saat terdiam, hiruzen pun memberikan perintah kepada yahiko.

"Yahiko lepaskan mereka berempat. Aku ingin bicara pribadi dengan gadis ini, sepertinya aku tertarik akan ceritanya!" ujar hiruzen.

"Baik, lepaskan borgol mereka!" jawab yahiko menyuruh pasukan militer yahiko untuk membuka borgol yang mengikat kedua tangan mereka berempat.

KRAAAK…KRAAAK… KRAAAK… Bunyi decitan borgol yang mengunci keempat orang itu pun terbuka, tapi borgol yang mengunci tangan sang senior sudah terlepas lebih dahulu sebelum para penjaga membuka kunci borgol tersebut.

"Tangan ku benar-benar pegal" jawab hinata sambil mengayungkan kedua tangan nya yang lelah.

"Gadis yang menarik" batin hiruzen tersenyum kecil.

"Temui aku diruangan ku, Eto… hyuuga-san!" ucap hiruzen pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Gadis bersurai ungu itupun hanya mengikuti empat orang yang menangkap hinata sebelumnya. Berjalan dilorong dalam keadaan diam. Hinata pun mulai membuka suara.

"Anoo… sumimasen kenapa teman-temanku tak boleh ikut denganku?" tanya hinata kepada orang bersurai orange tersebut.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan menyakiti teman-temanmu" jawab yahiko menyakinkan hinata.

"Maafkan aku atas perkataan kasar ku tadi!" ucap hinata membuka suara kembali, yahiko yang mendengar hinata berkata itu pun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak masalah, syukurlah kau mempercayai kami, Hyuuga-san" ujar yahiko tenang.

"etoo-…"

"Yahiko, samping kiri ku konan dan yang disamping ku nagato lalu, dia adalah konohamaru" ujar yahiko mengenalkan ketiga rekannya kepada hinata.

"Oh, kenapa orang itu memanggil ku?" tanya hinata tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti itu adalah sesuatu yang penting, ayo!" ujar yahiko menyuruh berjalan lebih cepat, gadis itu pun hanya mengikuti mereka berempat.

 **SKIP TIME.**

 **DI SEBUAH RUANGAN YANG CUKUP MEWAH.**

Kreeeiiit… ckck, pintu pun dibuka oleh yahiko.

"Hiruzen-sama. Aku membawa hyuuga hinata" ujar yahiko

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi yahiko!" tukas hiruzen, sedangkan yahiko meninggalkan ruangan tersebut bersama ketiga rekannya.

"Duduklah" ujar hiruzen ke hinata, sedangkan gadis itu hanya menurut untuk duduk seperti yang dikatakan hiruzen.

"Hyuuga hinata kah.?" Panggil hiruzen.

"Hai" jawabnya singkat.

"Bergabunglah denganku untuk kebebasan umat manusia!" ujar hiruzen to the point, gadis bermata sayu itu pun terkejut mendengar pernyataan hiruzen.

"K-kenapa anda memilih saya?" Tanya hinata tak mengerti.

"Aku memerlukan kekuatan hebat dari blaze mu. Kita disini sama-sama menginginkan perdamaian bukan, maka dari itu aku-…"

"Aku menolak!" tukas gadis bersurai ungu itu dengan dingin nya.

"Kenapa.?" Tanya hiruzen tak mengerti.

"Anda sama sekali tak mengerti,… Aku memang menginginkan perdamaian didunia ini, tapi itu bukanlah tujuan utama ku. Tujuan utamaku adalah-…" ujar hinata mengingat bayangan naruto dan hinata.

Tap… tap… tap… langkah kaki seseorang sedang tergesa-gesa didalam lorong, Braak… pintu pun dibuka dengan kasarnya.

"Ojii-sama, Gawat, pasukan partai hitam memasuki wilayah kita dan mereka menangkap ketiga rekan dari gadis tersebut" ujar laki-laki berambut hitam dengan syal biru miliknya datang menghampiri kami, hinata yang mendengar itu pun lalu keluar pintu dengan berlari.

"Dia tahu ternyata!" batin hiruzen kesal lalu mengikuti hinata.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Semua pasukan musuh dan pasukan hiruzen saling melempar argument untuk memenangkan hak musuh pun menang dalam argument itu dan mulai membawa ketiga rekan gadis senior itu tapi…

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, cepat lepaskan mereka bertiga" ujar hinata kesal.

"Senpai…Onee-sama!" panggil sakura,sasuke dan hanabi yang melihat kedatangan hinata.

"Maaf saja, tapi kalian sudah masuk dalam wilayah kami sebelumnya jadi kalian adalah orang asing yang harus kami interograsi dan kau juga bagian dari orang asing itu, tangkap dia!" ujar pria berambut hitam.

"Hai" jawab pasukan musuh.

"Tch" decih hinata melawan mereka semua seorang diri.

Buaaagh… buaaagh… tak… gadis bersurai ungu itu pun habis-habisan melawan musuh, karena jumlah musuh yang sangat banyak, sampai akhirnya hinata pun tertangkap oleh mereka.

"Lepaskan… siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya hinata mencoba melawan tapi alhasil dia tertangkap oleh musuh.

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh bawa mereka semua-…

"Tunggu!" teriak seseorang yang datang menghampiri hinata dan yang lainnya.

"Kalian tak bisa membawa mereka dengan mudah begitu saja. ingat ini wilayah ku dan kau sudah membuat kekacauan ditempat ku ini. Ketua torune!" ujar hiruzen datang menolong kami.

"Heh, anda pun sama hal nya dengan kami, hiruzen-sama, tapi danzo-sama ingin kami membawa mereka berempat. Jadi jangan ikut campur!"ujar torune angkuh.

"Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup, jika pernyataan mu seperti itu!?" perintah hiruzen memerintahkan pasukan nya untuk siap membunuh pasukan musuh dengan sebuah senapan yang diarahkan kepasukan musuh.

"Tch, mereka!" batin torune.

"Sudah cukup, Torune!" panggil seseorang yang menghampiri kedua pasukan itu, hinata dan hanabi yang melihat orang itu benar-benar terkejut.

"Danzo-sama?" gumam hinata dan hanabi.

"Siapa dia.?" gumam sakura yang melihat orang itu.

"Dia adalah pimpinan kapten sebelumnya,dia menghilang sejak kepemimpinan pada periode itu, tak kusangka dia masih hidup, tapi kenapa?"ucap hanabi yang tak mengerti.

"Hiruzen, aku akan membawa mereka berempat karena mereka adalah orang asing yang masuk kewilayah ku jadi hak atas mereka ada ditangan ku" ujar seseorang bermata satu dengan perban luka yang menutupi mata satunya dan suara bariton nya.

"Maaf, tapi aku rasa tim mu lah yang memulai kekacauan duluan di wilayah ku. Yang kutahu mereka datang dari daerah netral tanpa perbatasan wilayah kita dengan kata lain siapa yang bisa membawa mereka duluan dialah orang yang berhak mengambil hak itu atas mereka, karena mereka sudah menginjakkan kaki mereka ditempatku!" ujar hiruzen tak mau mengalah.

"Kau" geram danzo.

"Hentikan perdebatan bodoh kalian!" teriak seseorang yang menghentikan adu argumen setiap pemimpin pasukan. Hiruzen dan danzo yang melihat itu pun hanya melihat orang itu dalam diam.

"Kalian tidak pantas berbicara perdamaian didepan kami, kami kesini hanya ingin menolong teman kami, Namikaze Naruto. kalian semua tak pernah belajar dari perang ini, perang membawa penderitaan dan rasa sakit dari kedua belah pihak, rasa sayang kita terhadap orang yang kita sayangi saat orang yang berarti dalam hidup kita telah pergi dan menghilang. Itu menyakitkan terlalu menyakitkan. Apa kalian tak memikirkan itu sama sekali, Hah...!" ujar hinata melampiaskan emosinya didepan semua orang.

Tik... tik... air mata gadis bersurai ungu itu pun terjatuh tanpa henti.

"Hyuuga-Senpai" gumam sasuke dan sakura.

"Onee-sama" batin hanabi

Hiruzen dan danzo yang mendengar itu pun terdiam atas pernyataan hinata.

"Danzo, hiruzen cukup dengan apa yang kalian lakukan?" seseorang datang menghampiri pasukan yang sedang bertengkar akan wilayah kekuasaan.

"Koharu, Homura" gumam hiruzen dan danzo melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya dan menghentikan aktivitas ricuh antara dua partai tersebut.

"Aku ingin tahu ada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, setelah kulihat kalian berdua sangat ribut makanya kami datang kemari, jadi mereka orang yang dikatakan para orang-orang kah, hyuuga hinata kah?" ujar koharu kepada dua belah pihak partai dan melihat kearah gadis bersurai ungu itu.

Tap… tap… tap… langkah kaki mereka berdua pun mulai mendekati hinata.

Braak… sebuah pintu dibuka dengan kasarnya oleh seseorang yang terenggah-enggah karena berlari.

"Gawat pasukan robot mendekat dalam jumlah yang sangat besar. apa yang harus kita lakukan" ujar seseorang dari pasukan hiruzen.

Semua orang yang mendengar itu benar-benar terkejut dengan salah satu pernyataan dari bawahan hizuren.

 **PERGERAKAN MUSUH MULAI BERGERAK, APAKAH AKHIR DARI DUNIA AKAN SEGERA TIBA, LALU BAGAIMANA NASIB HINATA DENGAN KETIGA REKANNYA.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, dah…**


	15. Chapter 15

"Danzo, hiruzen cukup dengan apa yang kalian lakukan?" seseorang datang menghampiri pasukan yang sedang bertengkar akan wilayah kekuasaan.

"Koharu, Homura" gumam hiruzen dan danzo melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya dan menghentikan aktivitas ricuh antara dua partai tersebut.

"Aku ingin tahu ada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, setelah kulihat kalian berdua sangat ribut makanya kami datang kemari, jadi mereka orang yang dikatakan para orang-orang kah, hyuuga hinata kah?" ujar koharu kepada dua belah pihak partai dan melihat kearah gadis bersurai ungu itu.

Tap… tap… tap… langkah kaki mereka berdua pun mulai mendekati hinata.

Braak… sebuah pintu dibuka dengan kasarnya oleh seseorang yang terenggah-enggah karena berlari.

"Gawat pasukan robot mendekat dalam jumlah yang sangat besar. apa yang harus kita lakukan" ujar seseorang dari pasukan hiruzen.

Semua orang yang mendengar itu benar-benar terkejut dengan salah satu pernyataan dari bawahan hizuren.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 15 : THE FIRST AND LAST WAR (part 1).**

Masalah yang awalnya sangat ribut antara kedua partai akhirnya bisa tenang sementara. karena kedua orang tua itu datang menyelamatkan hinata dan ketiga rekannya. Salah satu pemimpin negeri ini yang memakai kacamata itu membawa mereka berempat ketempat yang lain. Danzo dan hiruzen pun dibawa oleh kohaku ketempat yang lain.

Mereka masih berjalan bersama hingga sampai disebuah pintu dan memasuki ruangan tersebut mereka pun berpisah.

"Kakkoi" gumam gadis pink yang takjub melihat tempat yang dituju.

"Hiruzen dan danzo aku ingin membicarakan hal yang penting dengan kalian berdua, lalu untuk mu homura aku ingin kamu mengurus Hyuuga-san!?" ujar wanita paruh baya yang umurnya sekitar 50 tahun itu pergi bersama dengan Danzo dan hiruzen pun pergi.

"Hyuuga-san, bisa kah kau ikut dengan ku sebentar, kalian bertiga bisa tinggal disini!" ucap homura yang memanggil hinata dan menyuruh ketiga rekannya untuk beristirahat diruangan pribadi milik homura.

"Kami mengerti" jawab mereka bertiga bersama dan hinata dengan homura pun menuju pintu yang lain untuk berbicara.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Dua pemimpin petinggi pasukan dari kedua belah pihak sedang terduduk dengan satu orang wanita paruh baya yang membawa mereka berdua. Wanita tersebut mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Danzo, Hiruzen. Aku tahu kalian adalah pemimpin kedua partai terkuat disini dan kalian mempunyai misi dan visi kalian sendiri. Aku tahu kalian berdua saling bersaing satu sama lain. Untuk saat ini bisakah kalian tak bertengkar untuk masalah yang sepele seperti ini?" ujar koharu.

"Tidak bisa, hiruzenlah yang tidak tegas, lagipula tujuanku adalah melatih pasukan militerku untuk ahli dalam berperang. Ini membuatku kesal saja kita hidup seakan seperti binatang yang diburu dan dihabisi, kalau saja waktu itu aku lebih berani mungkin kita bisa merebut area musuh untuk kemakmuran orang-orang. Siapapun orang yang berada dibalik ini semua tidak akan kumaafkan!" ujar pria paruh baya dengan penutup mata yang kesal.

"Danzo" guman hiruzen melihat temannya yang kesal.

"Itu... boleh aku berbicara?" Tanya hiruzen memulai berbicara.

"Silahkan!" Ucap wanita itu.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki beberapa informasi penting tentang insiden ini semua!"ujar hiruzen.

Danzo dan koharu yang mendengar itu terkejut atas pernyataan hiruzen.

"Apa maksudmu, hiruzen?" Tanya danzo.

"Sebenarnya saat aku membawa hyuuga dan ketiga temannya. Aku mengintrogasi mereka, hyuuga bilang orang yang membuat kekacauan selama ini adalah kaguya, mereka memiliki 7 anggota yang sangat kuat mereka menyebut dirinya sebagai The Silver Group. Aku hanya punya informasi sedikit pada saat itu soalnya cukup sulit dikarenakan pada waktu itu hyuuga dan yang lainnya sedikit tertutup padaku mungkin mereka berpikir aku orang jahat dan hanya memanfaatkan mereka saja. itu saja yang kupunya informasinya" ujar hiruzen panjang lebar.

"Begitu yah, kalau begitu aku ingin meminjam kekuatan militer kalian kalian membantu ku kali ini saja untuk perdamaian dunia. Jika kita tetap diam saja semua orang akan terbunuh dalam perang ini. Maukah kalian membantuku?" mohon koharu.

"Itu-..."

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu koharu,lagipula setelah aku melihat gadis itu aku merasa semua yang kulakukan ini adalah dari itu aku akan membantumu!" ujar hiruzen senang sedangkan danzo mulai kesal karena temannya selalu mendahului dirinya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu-..."

"Jangan sombong hiruzen, kau pikir aku akan tinggal diam saja. Aku juga akan ikut turun kemedan perang"tukas pria paruh baya ini dengan emosi yang kesal dan tak mau mengalah.

"Oh, kalau begitu kita lihat saja siapa yang terbaik!?" ucap hiruzen meledek sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baka, kau pikir-..."

"Cepat lakukan saja" ujar hiruzen yang memaksa tangan danzo untuk bersalaman dengan dirinya.

Greep... sebuah tangan saling bersatu, koharu yang melihat itu pun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Perasaan aneh apa ini entah mengapa sangat nyaman dan hangat bersama orang lain, inikah yang dinamakan teman?"batin danzo tersenyum hangat.

"Baiklah mulai dari sini kita adalah satu" ucap koharu utatane.

"Hai" jawab danzo dan hiruzen bersama.

 **HINATA POV.**

Mereka berdua pun sudah berada diatas bangunan gedung yang cukup tinggi dan pria itu pun melihat kearah timur menikmati pemandangan gunung dan hutan yang indah. Hinata masih diam karena meragukan orang yang berada didepannya.

"Maaf jika aku mengajak kau kesini, perkenalkan namaku Homura Mitokado,kalian bisa memanggilku homura, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanya kan kepadamu, jika kau tidak menjelaskan secara baik dan jujur aku bisa menjebloskan kalian kedalam penjara. Aku membawamu bukan berarti menolong kau dan temanmu sepenuhnya. Aku ingin mengetahui semuanya yang kau ketahui?!" ujar homura mulai serius.

Gadis itu pun hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Huh… baiklah aku akan menjawab semampu yang ku tahu!" jawab hinata menghela nafas.

"Arigatou, aku ingin menanyakan ini sebenarnya bagaimana awalnya kalian bisa berada diluar wilayah terbuka seperti itu, apa kalian tak memikirkan keselamatan kalian sendiri dari serangan pasukan robot?" tanya homura penasaran.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan akhir dari perang berabad-abad ini dan menyelamatkan orang itu!" jawabnya dengan menunduk sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Dia, Apa maksudmu.?" Tanya homura kembali tak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya kami bisa berada diluar dinding dan sampai disini adalah karena kami mencoba untuk menyelamatkan teman kami yang bernama Namikaze Naruto yang ditangkap oleh otsusuki kaguya, dia adalah orang yang memainkan peran dibalik layar selama ini yang menyebabkan kita manusia tersisihkan dan berada dalam persembunyian didalam dinding yang melindungi kami selama bertahun-tahun!" ujar hinata pelan.

"Aneh, Bagaimana kalian bisa yakin jika orang itu adalah manusia, mana ada manusia yang bisa hidup selama beratus-ratus tahun?" tanya homura tak percaya dengan pernyataan hinata sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi teman ku tenten-san pernah menulis disebuah buku di dalam diarinya yang pada saat itu aku menemukannya didalam kamarnya, aku membacanya dan mulai memahami kenapa kaguya bisa hidup sampai saat ini dan tidak bertambah tua!" ujar hinata mengeluarkan buku tersebut dan memberikan nya ke homura.

Lelaki itu pun mulai membaca… dengan cepatnya.

"Ini, bagaimana bisa, l-lalu apakah kalian tak merasa takut dengan semua yang akan kalian hadapi ini, maksudku seperti yang kita tahu pasukan robot membunuh semua manusia tanpa belas kasihan sama sekali apakah kalian tak memikirkan itu sama sekali?" tanya homura kembali.

"soal itu-…Kami semua passti takut, manusia itu rapuh dan lemah, bagi kami hal itu adalah normal bagi kami yang melakukan ekspedisi diluar dinding. Aku hanya ingin menolong dia dan mengakhiri perang ini walaupun bayarannya adalah kematian bagi kami"ujar hinata mengingat perkataan pria blonde tersebut.

"Mereka berbeda dengan kami berempat, hiruzen, danzo, koharu. Jika kalian melihat tekad mereka kalian pasti akan iri dengan mereka berempat yang memiliki keyakinan yang kuat dan saling melindungi satu sama lain!" batin homura tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah terima kasih karena sudah mau menjawab pertanyaanku, ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku coba maukah kau mencoba benda ini.?" ujar homura mengembalikan buku ke hinata dan memberikan sebuah gelang ke hinata.

Hinata merasa ragu dengan hal ini antara untuk menerima atau tidak.

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika sampai ini gagal atau membahayakan nyawamu!" ujar homura mencoba menyakinkan hinata.

"Baiklah akan aku coba!"ujar hinata pasrah.

Krak…bunyi gelang yang mengunci tangan kananku.

"lalu setelah ini apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya hinata ke homura.

"kata kuncinya awaken" ucap homura memberi tahu cara penggunaan benda tersebut.

"Awaken" teriak hinata dan terciptalah sebuah cahaya putih yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh mereka.

"A-apa ini, Aku baru pertama kali merasakannya, seakan tubuhku sangat ringan" gumamnya kagum

"Kau menyukainya?" hinata yang mendengar pernyataan hinata sangat senang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku berikan ini kepadamu dan ketiga temanmu. Kalian bisa beristirahat disini dan pilihlah kamar yang kalian inginkan aku mengharapkan kerja sama dari kalian. Jika butuh apapun kalian bisa memanggil pelayanku, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu"ujar homura.

"Arigatou homura-san" jawab hinata.

 **SKIP TIME.**

 **04.00 Pm**

Sore senja menandakan bahwa waktu sudah akan memasuki waktu malam. Seorang gadis bersurai coklat sedang terduduk menikmati cahaya sore yang sangat indah,sampai seseorang datang menghampiri gadis itu.

"Sepertinya kau sangat tenang sekali, seperti tanpa beban menghadapi ini semua?"tanya seseorang sepantaran hanabi dengan syal biru.

"Tidak juga, justru aku sangat takut menghadapi perang ini, karena disinilah takdir manusia ditentukan, etooo-..?" Tanya hanabi tak mengetahui nama pria itu.

"Hiruzen konohamaru. Begitu yah, kalau boleh ku tahu, aku tak mengerti cara berpikir kalian, apa yang membuat kalian bisa bertarung diluar sana seperti ini hingga harus menghadapi kematian melawan musuh seperti itu, apakah semua ini untuk merebut kedamaian manusia atau untuk orang yang bernama namikaze naruto-san kah, yang kudengar dari yang kau inginkan sebenarnya hyuuga-san, apa jangan-jangan kau menyukai pria itu?" Tanya konohamaru ingin tahu dan duduk disamping hanabi, hanabi yang mendengar perkataan konohamaru pun merona hebat.

"I-i-i-itu tidak benar, a-aku hanya ingin membantu onee-sama saja!"tukas hanabi gelagapan atas perkataan konohamaru.

"Ahahaha... maaf-maaf, Tapi aku kagum denganmu kau tetap bisa berusaha untuk mencintai pria itu meskipun kau siap menerima takdir yang mengerikan didepan sana, kurasa semua laki-laki pasti akan kagum pada wanita yang memiliki tekad sepertimu!"ujar konohamaru memuji, hanabi yang mendengar itu hanya tertunduk malu.

"Eh... benarkah itu?" Tanya hanabi terkejut sedangkan konohamaru hanya mengangguk tanda sebuah jawaban yang mantap.

Beberapa saat terdiam…

"Aku memang menyukai pria itu, walaupun aku masih belum bisa menyampaikan perasaan ini kepada orang itu, begitu banyak kenangan buruk dan hal-hal yang menyenangkan juga ada banyak bersama dia, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku dengan suaraku sendiri keorang itu, tapi-..." tercekat ucapan gadis itu.

"Tapi?" Gumam konohamaru penasaran.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa menyatakan perasaanku kepada orang itu?" batin hanabi sedih karena mengingat pernyataan hinata waktu itu ketika didalam mobil.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya pria bersyal biru itu kembali.

"B-bukan apa-apa, ahehehe... terima kasih karena sudah mau menemaniku konohamaru-kun, aku jadi merasa lebih tenang sekarang" ujarnya.

"E-eh, kenapa kau memanggil namaku" ucap pria itu terkejut.

"Soalnya aku tidak suka menutupi sesuatu yang menurutku sangat menyenangkan!" ucapnya tersenyum manis membuat pria syal biru itu merona kecil.

"A-ada apa ini kenapa hatiku berdegup lebih cepat?" batin konohamaru tak mengerti.

"Ada apa.?" Tanya hanabi.

"B-bukan apa-apa, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu maaf jika aku menganggumu. Jaa!" ucap konohamaru mulai pergi dan melangkahkan kakinya beberapa meter pria itu pun terdiam dan berkata.

"Hanabi kah namamu?" panggil pria itu masih dalam posisi masih kedepan tanpa melihat kebelakang.

"Benar, ada apa?" tanya hanabi.

"Jika kau bingung dan tak tahu cara menyelessikan sesuatu, kau bisa meminta bantuanku, karena menurutku kau itu gadis yang sangat istimewa, jaa ne" ujar pria itu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk pergi.

"Uhm" jawab hanabi mantap dengan lantang.

 **SKIP TIME.**

 **10.00 Pm.**

disebuah aula besar dua kelompok pasukan partai hitam dan putih dikumpulkan menjadi satu. Tatapan dan cacian keluar dari mulut setiap orang yang saling melihat karena tak mengetahui kenapa mereka dikumpulkan menjadi satu seperti ini sampai akhirnya kedua pemimpin partai maju kedepan untuk duduk bersama dengan kedua petinggi yang sebelumnya menyelamatkan hinata dan ketiga rekannya.

"Aku Koharu Utatane, sebelumnya aku tahu bahwa kedua partai ini tak pernah akur dalam segala hal, tapi kali ini aku ingin kalian mendengarkan ini"

Beberapa saat terdiam dan mulai berbicara kembali…

"Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya bahwa musuh dalam jumlah besar akan menyerang manusia, dengan kata lain akhir dunia bagi manusia akan dimulai dan jika kita berdiam saja maka seluruh manusia akan musnah, maka dari itu aku ingin meminjam kekuatan kalian kalian semua bekerja sama untuk menciptakan perdamaian yang sesungguhnya sekali lagi, perdamaian yang sesungguhnya?" ujar koharu semua orang yang mendengar itu benar-benar terkejut dan terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Gagal" batin pria berkacamata yang melihat reaksi ekspresi muka para pasukan militer pasrah dan ketakutan.

"Aaaaha… ternyata disini hanya membuang waktu saja. jika tahu seperti ini lebih baik kita pergi saja dari awal daripada berkumpul dengan sekumpulan orang bodoh yang pasrah dan ketakutan seperti ini, ayo pergi sakura-chan, sasuke-kun, hanabi!" desah gadis bersurai ungu dengan nada mengejek membuat semua orang tidak terima dengan pernyataan hinata.

"Apa kau bilang gadis kecil. kami ini lebih lama hidup daripada kau, jangan asal sembarangan bicara seperti itu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kita kehilangan semua orang yang sangat berarti, satu persatu teman kami dibantai oleh musuh, mana mungkin mengerti kau bocah, Hah?" teriak salah satu orang dari pasukan militer hiruzen.

"Benar mana mengerti kau!" teriak orang semua setuju.

Cacian mulut untuk menyudutkan hinata pun berulang-ulang terdengar yang disebabkan oleh kedua belah pihak militer.

"Diam kalian semua!" teriak gadis itu membuat kedua pasukan tersebut terdiam.

Beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya hinata pun mulai berbicara kembali.

"Memang benar bahwa aku ini masih muda dan tak tahu apa-apa tentang perang, tapi aku ingin mempercayai bahwa yang namanya harapan dan masa depan itu ada. Jadi aku akan terus maju kedepan meskipun taruhan nya adalah nyawa ku sendiri, lebih baik bertindak dan gagal daripada pasrah dan gagal" ujar hinata pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut di ikuti ketiga rekannya.

HINATA POV.

Gadis bersurai ungu sedang terduduk didekat danau, ketiga rekan nya pun hanya diam melihat gadis itu sampai salah satu rekannya mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Ano… Senpai, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya gadis berambut kapas pink yang bingung.

"Kita lakukan saja berempat, lagipula sejak awal memang kita hanya akan melakukannya berempat bukan!" jawab sang senior dengar nada dingin.

"T-tapi?"

"Greep!

"Sasuke-kun?" gumam gadis itu ternyata menyadari bahwa pundaknya disentuh oleh pria yang satu partner itu.

"Ikuti saja sakura, kita tak berhak melawan Master!" ungkap sasuke mencoba menerima pernyataan senpai nya, gadis pink itu hanya menunduk dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Hn, besok kita berkumpul jam 04.00 pagi disini!"ucapnya mulai pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Hyuuga-senpai, kenapa kamu semakin menjadi lebih dingin sekarang?" batin sakura khawatir, melihat sosok punggung seniornya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

 **KEBENCIAN MEMBUAT GADIS BERSURAI UNGU ITU SEMAKIN TENGGELAM DALAM KEMARAHAN YANG MENDALAM DAN KEBENCIAN YANG SANGAT KUAT TUMBUH PADA DIRINYA.**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAPTER SELANJUTNYA JAA…**


	16. Chapter 16

"Kita lakukan saja berempat, lagipula sejak awal memang kita hanya akan melakukannya berempat bukan!" jawab sang senior dengar nada dingin.

"T-tapi?"

"Greep!

"Sasuke-kun?" gumam gadis itu ternyata menyadari bahwa pundaknya disentuh oleh pria yang satu partner itu.

"Ikuti saja sakura, kita tak berhak melawan Master!" ungkap sasuke mencoba menerima pernyataan senpai nya, gadis pink itu hanya menunduk dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Hn, besok kita berkumpul jam 04.00 pagi disini!"ucapnya mulai pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Hyuuga-senpai, kenapa kamu semakin menjadi lebih dingin sekarang?" batin sakura khawatir, melihat sosok punggung seniornya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 16 : THE FIRST AND LAST WAR (part 2).**

 **09.00 PM**

Beberapa mobil sedang melaju dikota yang baru saja mereka lewati dengan cepat untuk menghindari kontak pertarungan melawan musuh, beberapa saat rombongan mobil itu pun berhenti karena melihat mobil hitam yang dikenalnya.

Bruuk..

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Wanita paruh baya bersurai kuning itupun melihat kedalam mobil, alhasil tak ditemukan orang yang membawanya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Mereka tidak ada disini, dan kondisi disini sangat kacau balau. Ada kemungkinan mereka sudah pergi dari tempat ini sebelumnya?" ucap pria bersurai putih.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang, aku takut mereka terbunuh oleh musuh?" gumam wali kelas beralis tebal khawatir terhadap murid-muridnya

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat disini karena waktu sudah mulai gelap, setiap orang akan berganti untuk mengawasi pergerakan musuh setiap dua jam sekali!"ucap sang ketua.

"Hai" jawab semua pasukan.

 **Didalam terowongan bawah tanah**

Sebuah regu kecil berisikan empat orang sedang mempersiapkan mobil hitam yang baru mereka dapatkan, mereka mempersiapkan semua benda yang dibutuhkan untuk segera pergi.

 **04.00 AM**

"Onee-sama kami sudah menyiapkan semua yang kita butuhkan, tapi…!" ucap sang adik memberikan laporan.

"Tapi apa?" tanya nya dengan nada datar.

"Kita kehilangan deteksi benda yang menuju ke naruto-san, saat kita bertarung melawan pasukan robot sebelumnya" kata hanabi menyesal.

"Begitukah!" ucap hinata yang pergi begitu saja menghampiri sasuke dan sakura yang terduduk sejenak untuk beristirahat.

"Onee-sama…"panggil hanabi.

"Sakura-chan, sasuke-kun besok kita berangkat pagi-pagi dari sini jadi beristirahatlah kalian berdua, sisanya biar aku saja yang membereskan!" perintag hinata menyuruh kedua adik kelasnya untuk beristirahat.

"T-tapi senpai i-ini belum-…huh?"

Sakura yang melihat sorot mata hinata serius pun mengalah tanpa perlawanan.

"B-baiklah aku akan beristirahat, ayo sasuke-kun" ajak sakura mulai tidur.

"Hanabi kamu juga tidurlah sekarang, biar aku saja yang melakukannya!" perintah hinata sedangkan adiknya hanya mengangguk kecil.

Mereka bertiga pun tidur dikamar masing-masing sampai akhirnya seseorang mendatangi gadis bersurai indigo itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa yang ada inginkan homura-san?" tanya nya dengan nada yang datar sambil membereskan beberapa tas yang dimasukan kedalam mobil terbuka.

"Apa kau yakin ingin pergi dari sini hyuuga-san?"

"ya"

"Maaf jika aku tak bisa membantu kalian banyak selama disini!" menyesal karena tidak bisa menyakinkan semua pasukan.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Pada awalnya memang aku tak berniat untuk membentuk aliansi, tapi kebaikan anda akan kuingat!" kata hinata mengakhiri beres-beresnya.

Braaak… pintu mobil pun ditutup sesudah mempersiapkan segala benda yang dibutuhkan.

"Huh,… kalau begitu ambil lah ini. kuharap ini berguna untuk mu jika disaat terdesak. Maaf jika aku tak bisa membantu banyak!" ucapnya memberikan empat buah benda.

"Papan selancar?" gumam gadis itu terkejut karena menerima barang itu dari homura.

"Cobalah maka kau akan tahu fungsinya!" perintah pria itu menyuruh hinata menggunakan benda itu.

Woosh… beberapa cm diatas tanah, gravitasi antara bumi dan langit menyebabkan benda itu mengambang tentunya dengan gadis bersurai ungu kelam itu yang berada diatas benda tersebut.

"Kakkoi"gumam gadis itu terkesima.

"Bagaimana?" tanya nya penasaran sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Uhm… ini benda yang menakjubkan bisa membuat kita lebih mudah dalam bergerak, tapi kalau bertarung sambil menggunakan benda ini pergerakan kaki kami jadi terbatas dalam melangkah?" ujarnya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Cobalah mode auto pilot maka kau akan tahu fungsi benda ini" tukas pria itu.

"Baiklah"gadis itu pun mengangguk mengerti dan mencoba auto pilot lalu mulai bergerak sambil menggunakan blaze.

Beberapa meter diatas tanah gadis itu pun mengarahkan benda itu melalui mode auto pilot suara yang hanya akan mendengar sang kemudi sebagai pusat untuk menjalankan benda tersebut, menghindar sambil bertarung menggunakan benda tersebut.

"Sugoi, dia mampu menguasai benda itu hanya dalam waktu singkat, tak heran jika danzo dan hiruzen memperebutkan dia bukan lebih tepatnya mereka berempat,hyuuga hinata mungkin kau lah yang dapat merubah nasib manusia menuju perdamaian!?"batin homura tersenyum kecil sambil melihat hinata yang tersenyum senang menggunakan benda pemberian dia.

Cessh... Praank… bunyi pendaratan yang dilakukan oleh gadis tersebut.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya homura dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku rasa ini akan berguna bagi kami!"jawabnya dengan nada senang.

"Tapi benda ini memiliki kekurangan yang sangat fatal!" kata homura dengan ekspresi serius.

"Eh, ada kekurangannya, lalu apa kekurangan benda ini?" tanya hinata penasaran.

"Benda ini hanya bisa digunakan satu kali saja karena ini masih tahap uji pertama yang berhasil aku buat, tapi belum di sempurna kan, benda ini hanya bisa bertahan selama 30 menit, jadi gunakanlah dengan bijak!" ujar homura.

"Hai arigatou. Homura-san"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, selamat malam!"

"Selamat malam" jawab hinata melihat pria paruh baya itu pergi.

Keesokan harinya...

Mereka pun berangkat saat matahari masih tertidur, untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Breem... Breem.. Ckiiit. Roda mobil yang menari untuk bergerak membuat gesekan aspal dan ban menjadi bekas hitam pekat yang menempel disana ditambah asap yang muncul diakibatkan gesekan tersebuy.

"Mereka pergi?"batin seseorang yang khawatir.

"Kita tak bisa menghalangi mereka kali ini, semangatlah konohamaru!"ucap seseorang menyemangati pria muda itu.

"Tapi,... apakah kita hanya diam saja melihat mereka bertarung didepan sana, tanpa membantu mereka sama sekali,lalu kenapa oji-sama tak mengizinkan aku pergi?!" gumamnya kesal sambil memukul tembok.

"Aku ingin melindungi hanabi!"gumam nya sambil menangis.

"Konohamaru" gumam conan melihat juniornya marah.

"Hn, apa kau menyukainya konohamaru?"Tanya pria surai orange dengan polosnya.

"T-tidak a-aku-..."

"Jadi benar ya"pria surai itu tersenyum jahil.

"Huaaa... ini memalukan tolong hentikan!"teriak konohamaru dengan keras dengan merona hebat.

"Hahaha… Kalau begitu kejarlah dia,kalau kau menyukainya maka lindungilah dia dengan sekuat tenaga,semua wanita menyukai laki-laki yang seperti itu,benarkan yahiko"kata conan dengan iris senyum kecil melihat yahiko.

"M-mungkin, bagaimana keputusanmu?"Tanya nya penasaran pria surai orange itu.

"Yahiko, conan jangan bilang seperti itu jika hiruzen-sama mendengar itu pasti dia akan menghukum kita kau tahukan-…"

"Atau apa, nagato?"Tanya seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"Eh,... hiruzen-sama, ojii-sama!"gumam mereka berempat yang terkejut melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Tap... tap... tap... langkah kaki paruh baya itu pun mendatangi cucunya.

"Hiruzen-sama, maafkan kami!" jawab mereka bertiga membungkuk, orang tua itupun hanya tersenyum tenang dan menghampiri cucunya. Greep pundak cucunya disentuh oleh sang kakek.

"Konohamaru, apa kau tidak ingin mengejar hyuuga hanabi?"tanya nya dengan nada tenang.

"Itu-..."

"Kalau kau ingin pergi maka akan kuizinkan tentunya dengan mereka bertiga!" ucapnya melihat beberapa pasukan hiruzen yang berbaris dibelakang hiruzen.

"Ojii-sama" gumamnya tersenyum senang.

"Yahiko, Kau akan menjadi kapten, Tolong lindungi cucuku!"ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Baik, ayo kita mulai berangkat!"ujar pria surai orange dengan semangat.

"Hai" semua pasukan yahiko pun bergegas menaiki mobil untuk mengejar hinata dan yang lainnya.

Breem… mobil melaju dengan cepatnya untuk sampai ketempat yang akan dituju, suasana hening kota menambah kesan yang cukup waspada dan seram untuk kota sebesar itu.

Beberapa saat berjalan selama satu jam… sampai lah ditempat yang dituju.

Hanabi pun turun dari mobil dan melihat mobil sebelumnya yang mereka gunakan untuk mencari benda pelacak seukuran buku catatan kecil.

"Tidak ada, kenapa bisa seperti ini?!"

"Apa kau mencari benda ini hyuuga hanabi?"

Seseorang dengan masker hitam dengan rambut surai putihnya menunjuk kan suatu benda ke hanabi, gadis itu pun terkejut bahwa semua ketiga temannya sudah tertangkap oleh musuh.

"Minna, apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya gadis itu dengan emosi akan kemarahan yang kuat.

"Kembali lah kedalam dinding Hi dan aku tidak akan menyakiti mereka bertiga!" sang ketua bersurai kuning yang mulai berbicara kepada hanabi dan memberikan pilihan.

"Bagaimana, Hn?" gumam wanita paruh baya itu dengan nada menunggu jawaban gadis didepannya.

"A-Aku…"

"Hanabi pergilah dari sini, sekarang!" perintah sang kakak kepada adiknya sendiri.

"T-tapi-…"

"Cih, Tahan dia" perintah sang ketua menyuruh bawahan nya untuk menangkap hanabi segera sebelum gadis itu kabur, Beberapa orang memegang kedua tangan gadis tangan mungil yang lemah itu,

"Aku tidak mau, lepaskan!" Ronta gadis itu dengan kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari pasukan Hi.

Teng… ck, Flush… sebuah kaleng terjatuh dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan dan menghalangi penglihatan kami semua, dan seseorang berhasil menyelamatkan mereka berempat yang tertangkap pasukan Hi sebelumnya.

"Musuh kah?" pikir tsunade yang merasa kehadiran beberapa orang.

Wusssh…. Asap pun menghilang secara perlahan dan mereka bertiga pun bebas dan beberapa pasukan elit Hi pun, ambruk dengan keadaan pingsan.

"Terima kasih banyak karena sudah menolong kami, yahiko-san!" ungkap hinata senang.

"Baguslah jika kau tidak terluka, Hyuuga-san, cepat pergi dari sini. Kami akan menahan mereka untuk mu!" jawab nya dengan nada santai gadis itu pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong dimana hanabi-chan?" gumam sakura terkejut tidak melihat hanabi sama sekali karena asap yang menutupi sebelumnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja" Ujar seseorang yang sudah berada di atas mobil tangki yang sudah berkarat. Semua mata pun tertuju kepada asal suara itu.

"Syukurlah dia selamat!" pikir sasuke tenang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hanabi?" tanya pria bersyal biru itu khawatir melihat wanita yang digendong ala bridal style itu masih menutup matanya, beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu pun membuka matanya.

"K-kamu, konohamaru-kun,E-etoo… kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" tanya gadis itu terkejut dan merona dengan semburat kecil melihat pria bersyal itu menolong dirinya.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini. Aku sudah mengambil benda yang kau cari, maksudmu benda ini kan yang kau cari?" tanya konohamaru dengan senyum kecil sambil menurunkan hanabi dan memberikan benda itu ke hanabi.

"Uhm, a-arigatou, t-tapi kamu?"

"Cepatlah pergi, kami akan menahan mereka semua untuk mu!" ujar nya menyuruh gadis itu untuk segera pergi.

"U-uhm, A-arigatou, berjuanglah!" kata hanabi menyentuh muka pria itu lalu pergi dari tempat itu segera.

"Onee-sama, sakura-senpai, sasuke-senpai. kita segera pergi dari sini!" ujar hanabi menyuruh ketiga orang tersebut untuk masuk kedalam mobil dan segera pergi.

"Uhm" jawab mereka bertiga segera berdiri dan memasuki mobil kembali.

Breem…Breem, Ckiit,… Breem… mobil itu pun memacu gas dan kopling bersamaan, mereka berempat pun berhasil kabur.

"Cih, mereka berhasil kabur, kejar mereka-…Huh?"

"Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin, lihatlah sekeliling mu!" kata yahiko menyuruh tsunade untuk menyerah, tsunade pun terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya karena banyaknya pasukan militer milik yahiko.

"Kuso"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak bermaksud membunuh mu, tapi aku ingin mengajukan negosiasi!" ujar yahiko dengan tenang.

"Negosiasi?" gumam tsunade mengeryit kan alisnya yang sebelah karena bingung atas perkataan yahiko.

 **HINATA DAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA BERHASIL MELARIKAN DIRI DARI PASUKAN TENTARA HI, LALU NEGOSIASI APA YANG DIAJUKAN YAHIKO KEPADA TSUNADE…**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAPTER DEPAN, JAA…**


	17. Chapter 17

"Tenang saja, aku tidak bermaksud membunuh mu, tapi aku ingin mengajukan negosiasi!" ujar yahiko dengan tenang.

"Negosiasi?" gumam tsunade mengeryit kan alisnya yang sebelah karena bingung atas perkataan yahiko.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 17 : THE FIRST AND LAST WAR (part 3).**

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepatnya untuk sampai ketempat yang dituju melalui jalan layang diatas laut yang cukup panjang, kekanan dan kekiri begitulah yang terjadi dengan mobil hitam terbuka itu saat ini yang sedang menghindari semua serangan musuh.

Duaar… Duaar… Suiing… bunyi ledakan yang berirama dalam ledakan yang terjadi untuk menghancurkan musuhnya.

"Tch" Gadis berumur yang lebih tua dari ketiga rekannya itu pun hanya mendecih kesal karena ulah para musuh untuk menghindari setiap serangan musuh yang mengarah kepada mobil yang dibawanya.

"Hiiiat… Sriiing… sSiiing" Teriak seseorang mengarahkan serangannya ke serangan musuh juga.

Duaar… ledakan dari roket yang mengarah ke mobil hitam terbuka itu pun gagal, karena mereka berhasil menghalau senjata musuh oleh dua orang absolute duo junior yang berjaga diluar mobil terbuka itu sebagai pembuka jalan untuk melewati perbatasan musuh.

"Hah… hah… hah…" deru dua nafas dari juniornya yang sudah sangat kelelahan karena menahan semua serangan musuh.

"Mereka berdua sudah sampai batasnya" pikir gadis itu yang masih menyetir mobil.

"Apa masih jauh hanabi?" tanyanya gadis bersurai ungu itu khawatir melihat posisi dua juniornya sudah benar-benar mulai kelelehan.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti,tapi disini hanya tinggal beberapa km lagi menuju ketempat naruto-san, tapi yang terpenting bagi kita sekarang adalah untuk-…"

 **DUAAAR… Kyaaaah… Huaaah…**

Ledakan itu pun membuat kedua orang yang berada didalam bak terbuka mobil tersebut terlempar, teriakkan dari dua orang yang berada diatas mobil itu terjatuh kelaut yang ada dibawahnya dengan ketinggian yang bisa dikatakan sangat tinggi sekitar enam puluh meter.

"Master-…" Teriakkan dari dua orang itu dengan sangat ketakutannya yang terjatuh dari jembatan.

"Sasuke-senpai, sakura-senpai. Onee-sama hentikan mobilnya mereka terlempar dari mobil kita, kita harus menolong mereka-…"

"Tidak bisa, jika kita berhenti maka kita akan terkena serangan saat ini kita harus mencari daerah yang lebih aman dahulu" tukas gadis surai ungu itu menolak.

"Tapi mereka berdua-…"

"Mengertilah hanabi kita sekarang ada dimedan perang!" ucapnya dengan nada yang tinggi membuat gadis bersurai coklat itu terdiam menunduk.

Breem… mobil itu pun memacu laju nya dengan cepat untuk menghindari semua musuh.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Beberapa jam berlalu akhirnya mobil itu pun berhasil menghindari maut yang sewaktu-waktu menjemput mereka dari serangan musuh sebelumnya, Berjalan melewati hutan-hutan pohon besar yang menembus langit-langit yang cukup tinggi dan melewati rawa-rawa yang cukup dalam. Mobil itu pun akhirnya harus terhenti karena sudah terlilit oleh akar pohon besar yang membuat garden pengerak mobil tak bisa berfungsi.

"Kuso!" kesal gadis itu dengan kecewanya, sang adik itu pun hanya melihat kakaknya dengan ekspresi yang khawatir.

"Mulai dari sini kita harus berjalan, ambillah ini!" ucap hinata memberikan sebuah papan selancar.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya tak mengerti.

"Itu hadiah dari dengan hati-hati!" jawabnya lalu berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan hanabi.

"Onee-sama, tunggu aku!" panggilnya untuk mengejar kakaknya.

Mereka pun berjalan selama dua jam dan melihat sebuah gedung besar berwarna putih itu dari kejauhan, dengan perasaan yang bisa dikatakan penasaran, mereka pun memutuskan untuk kesana.

 **SASUSAKU POV.**

Dua orang sedang tertidur ditepi pantai akibat terjatuh dari jembatan sebelumnya, gadis berambut kapas pink itu pun mulai terbangun untuk membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Ehmmz, a-apa yang terjadi?.Kenapa kita ada disini lalu senpai-…"

"Benar juga aku baru ingat bahwa kita terjatuh dari mobil sebelumnya!" batin sakura menyesal lalu melihat sasuke yang masih tertidur disampingnya, gadis itu pun segera membangunkan sasuke dengan kuatnya.

"Sasuke-kun, sasuke-kun bangun… ayo bangun, sasuke-kun!" panggilnya dengan nada sedikit keras.

Beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya pria itu pun bangun.

"A-apa yang terjadi, sakura,kepala ku sakit sekali?!"gumam sasuke yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kamu baik-baik sajakan, sasuke-kun?" tanya sakura kembali dengan perasaan yang kacau yang hampir menumpahkan air matanya.

"Maaf kepalaku sakit sekali, aku tidak apa-apa1" jawab pria itu tersenyum kecil.

"Yokatta…sasuke-kun"gumam gadis itu senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong tempat apa ini sakur-... sakura?"ucap sasuke terhenti.

"Sasuke-kun kamu mendengarnya tidak?"Sela sakura mendengar suara yang cukup keras.

"Suara apa ini?"Pria itu mencoba memikirkan suara apa yang didengar sakura.

"Ini pembangkit listrik!"gumam sakura mencoba menebak apa yang dia dengar sedangkan sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar dari sakura.

"Benarkah,kau hebat sakura, Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti, tapi ini tempat yang cukup aneh bagiku" gumam sakura sedikit penasaran melihat sebuah bangunan besar yang sudah sangat kacau akibat pohon-pohon liar yang tumbuh dibangunan itu tetapi terdengar suara pembangkit listrk.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita periksa!"tukas sasuke mulai berdiri.

"Uhm"anggukan dari rekan nya setuju untuk mulai melakukan pemeriksaan didalam gedung yang mereka lihat didepan sana.

 **SKIPTIME.**

Dua orang sejoli itu pun berjalan melewati terowongan bawah tanah yang gelap. Berjalan semakin lama semakin gelap, sasuke pun menyalakan senter begitupun sakura,saat mereka berjalan mereka mencium aroma yang tidak sedap, bau busuk yang memualkan bagi mereka berdua.

"U-urk... b-bau busuk apa ini-...?"

"Kyaaah... sasuke-kun…!"teriak sakura yang berjalan berada paling belakang.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja-...a-ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Sasuke-kun aku takut, sebenarnya tempat apa ini-...!" pekik gadis itu sudah benar-benar ketakutan.

"Tenanglah sakura, aku ada disini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. tolong jelaskan dengan tenang?"tukas sasuke.

"I-itu...!" tunjuk sakura mengarahkan senternya kearah yang dia sorot, sasuke yang melihat itu benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Mereka semua pasukan hi yang dipimpin hashirama-san dan madara ojii-san sebelumnya, mereka semua-..."

"Sudah tewas!" gumam pria raven itu tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

 **KAGUYA POV.**

Seseorang sedang mengawasi pergerakan dua orang gadis yang berjalan ketempat yang dituju.

"Hah... hah... hah, tak kusangka penggunaan blaze milik orang lain yang ingin kugunakan memiliki efek samping, ditambah blaze milik anak itu. Sedikit lebih sulit menggunakannya daripada blaze yang lainnya berupa senjata!"batin kaguya merasakan blaze perisai yang sedang dia aktifkan saat ini.

Click... sebuah layar menyala diruangan yang ditempati wanita surai putih itu, wanita pun hanya tersenyum dingin karena melihat dua orang penyusup yang dia lihat saat ini.

"Heh,.. tak kusangka akan datang penyusup,sebaiknya aku menghiburnya dulu!"batin kaguya dengan senyum licik.

 **HINAHANA POV.**

Hinata dan hanabi yang berjalan melewati hutan itupun mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari semua arah berupa panah besi dalam jumlah banyak.

"Gawat!"batin mereka menghindari serangan tiba-tiba itu, hinata menghindari serangan itu dengan cara melompat ke atas pohon dengan style lompat kebelakang.

Traak...Traak bunyi panah besi yang tertancap ke pohon.

Sedangkan hanabi menangkis semua serangan musuh dengan papan selancar yang diberikan hinata, hinata yang melihat adiknya melakukan itu pun sangat terkejut dan memarahi hanabi.

"Hanabi kamu bodoh itu bukan perisai!"teriak hinata berlari kearah hanabi.

"Huh, terus ini buat apa?" Tanya hanabi khawatir.

"Itu digunakan untuk melarikan diri, bukan perisai!"ujarnya lagi dengan nada tinggi.

"Apa... K-Kenapa kakak tidak memberitahu lebih detail tentang benda ini-..."

Braaak... sebuah tanah amblas dengan tiba-tibanya membuat gadis bersurai coklat itu terjatuh Kedalam lubang itu sedangkan hinata berhasil mundur agar tidak ikut masuk lubang itu dan secara tiba-tiba lubang itu tertutup kembali.

"Huh?,... Onee-samaa…!"teriak gadis surai coklat itu yang masuk kedalam lubang perangkap musuh.

"Hanabi…!"ujar hinata yang terlambat menolong hanabi.

Braaak... pintu jebakan yang sebelumnya terbuka akhirnya tertutup kembali.

"Hanabi,... u-ugh,sudah cukup hentikan permainan bodoh mu ini !"geram hinata tak tahan dengan semua ini, kaguya yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Secara tiba-tiba sebuah serangan dalam jumlah banyak muncul dan mulai menyerang gadis itu

"Kuso!"batin hinata mendecih melihat banyaknya serangan musuh yang mengarah kepadanya.

 **semua orang terpencar,mereka harus bertahan hidup.**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter depan jaa.**

 **Note :**

 **Maaf jika baru update soalnya saya kuliah dan kerja jadi waktu buat ngelanjutin ff ini sering ketunda-tunda melulu, sebelumnya terima kasih atas follower,reviewnya saya akan usahakan untuk menyelesaikan ff saya ini.**


	18. Chapter 18

Braaak... sebuah tanah amblas dengan tiba-tibanya membuat gadis bersurai coklat itu terjatuh Kedalam lubang itu sedangkan hinata berhasil mundur agar tidak ikut masuk lubang itu dan secara tiba-tiba lubang itu tertutup kembali.

"Huh?,... Onee-samaa…!"teriak gadis surai coklat itu yang masuk kedalam lubang perangkap musuh.

"Hanabi…!"ujar hinata yang terlambat menolong hanabi.

Braaak... pintu jebakan yang sebelumnya terbuka akhirnya tertutup kembali.

"Hanabi,... u-ugh,sudah cukup hentikan permainan bodoh mu ini !"geram hinata tak tahan dengan semua ini, kaguya yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Secara tiba-tiba sebuah serangan dalam jumlah banyak muncul dan mulai menyerang gadis itu

"Kuso!"batin hinata mendecih melihat banyaknya serangan musuh yang mengarah kepadanya.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 18 : BROKEN HEARTS (part 1).**

 **Tahun 2035.**

 **#FLASH_BACK_ON_HINATA**

"hah… hah… hah…"

Langkah kaki gadis berusia 6 tahun sedang berlari tergesa-gesa kearah seseorang yang lebih tua dari dirinya.

"Onee-sama!" panggil gadis itu dengan kencangnya, membuat nama orang yang dipanggil itu menengok kearah asal suara itu.

"Uhm, ada apa hanabi?" tanyanya bingung melihat adiknya yang sangat kelelahan.

"Hah… hah… hah… Ne.. onee-sama, lihat – lihat aku berhasil masuk akademi konoha dalam selesksi pertama dengan nilai terbaik!" ucapnya dengan nada bangga dengan ekspresi senang setelah menstabilkan nafasnya yang sebelumnya tergesa-gesa.

"Begitu yah, baguslah jika kamu berhasil masuk Hanabi!" ujarnya dengan nada yang lembut sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya tersebut.

"Ne… ne… Onee-sama kamu tahu tidak, aku ingin masuk akademi konoha ini, karena aku ingin kuat seperti onee-sama dan Haha-ue, jadi aku akan berusaha menjadi kuat seperti kaka!" ujar gadis itu dengan nada yang penuh semangat.

"Baguslah,tetap berusaha, tapi berusahalah untuk lulus dari smp mu dulu ya" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek sambil mengacak – ngacak rambut gadis itu kembali.

"Hai" jawab gadis itu dengan penuh semangat.

1 tahun kemudian.

DRRRRRT… suara senjata galting gun yang mengeluarkan banyak peluru menewaskan banyak orang-orang. Semua orang yang bertarung dimedan perang itu dihabisi tanpa rasa ampun.

DOR… DOR… sebuah letupan senajata musuh berhasil menembus jantung wanita paruh baya itu tepat mengenai organ vitalnya.

"Haha-ue, Sialan kalian semua, hiaaat…!" teriak gadis bersurai ungu itu menghampiri seseorang yang dikenalnya. Dikepung oleh pasukan musuh robot yang mengelilinginya dan siap menyerangnya, gadis itu pun dengan cepat menebas semua musuh yang berada disitu.

Crash… Crash… Duaar…Duaar… Duaar, ledakan terjadi akibat serangan hinata. gadis itu dengan segera menolong ibunya.

"Haha-ue… haha-ue!?" panggil gadis itu berulang kali, sampai akhirnya mata dari sang ibunya terbuka sedikit.

"H-hinata kah, g-gomen jika aku gagal melindungimu-…!"

"Jangan bicara dulu, haha-ue. aku akan segera kembali untuk memanggil tim medis" tukas gadis itu memotong perkataan ibunya.

Wanita itu pun hanya mengelengkan kepalanya pelan tanda menolak.

"H-hinata cepat bawa anak laki-laki itu pergi dari sini. D-dia adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan uzumaki Kushina, k-kamu harus melindungi dia- u-ugh-…" ucapan dari wanita paruh baya itu pun terhenti dinafas terakhirnya.

"Haha-ue… Haha-ue,-…"gumam hinata terdiam menangis

"H-hinata-chan?" panggil pelan seseorang bersurai merah yang ada disekitar tempat itu.

"H-hai, aku disini kushina-san!" jawab hinata dengan mata sayunya yang menyiratkan kesedihan karena matanya sudah dibasahi oleh air mata.

"Jangan menangis sekarang hinata-chan, tolong bawa naruto menjauh dari sini"perintah wanita itu yang pingsan melihat diriku ditempat dua orang yang disebutkan oleh ibunya.

"T-tapi-…?"

"Cepat tidak ada waktu!" ucapnya memerintah hinata membuat gadis itu membawa tubuh pria bersurai kuning itu menjauh dari medan pertempuran itu.

Tap… tap… tap… langkah gadis kaki itu yang mengendong pria kuning yang lebih muda dari dirinya membuat hinata kesulitan hingga akhirnya pria blonde itu tersadar dari pingsannya.

"A-apa yang terjadi, onee-chan siapa?" Tanya ku yang masih belum begitu sadar.

"Aku hinata, kita bicaranya nanti saja yang terpenting aku harus menyelamatkan mu dahulu sesuai permintaan ibuku" ujar hinata yang masih mengendong ku.

"Okaa-san...Okaa-san!" teriak ku yang tersadar lalu melepaskan diri dari gendongan wanita itu lalu berlari kembali kemedan perang untuk menolong ibuku kembali, hinata yang tak mengetahui bahwa naruto akan memberontak pun akhirnya terjatuh.

"B-baka apa yang kamu lakukan-… kembali!"Ujar hinata yang mengejarku dan berhasil menahan tubuhku dengan cara menangkapku agar tidak kabur.

BRUUUK… tubuh kami pun terjatuh berdua.

"Lepaskan,… lepaskan aku ingin menolong otou-san dan okaa-san, Lepaskan Onee-chan!" bentak ku meronta agar dilepaskan dari hinata.

"Tidak akan, aku berjanji akan melindungimu, ayo kita segera kembali. Naruto-kun!" tolak hinata yang tak mau mengalah untuk melepaskan diriku.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku, onee-chan. Aku tak mau kehilangan otou-san dan okaa-san. Aku tak ingin kehilangan-..."

"Naruto-kun!" bentak gadis itu dengan emosi yang tinggi membuat diriku bungkam atas perkataan wanita itu.

"Jika kamu kesana, kamu akan mati sia-sia. Kumohon ikutlah denganku!?" Ujarnya mulai dengan nada yang mulai melembut untuk mengetahui jawabanku.

"H-hai" jawab ku ragu. Hinata yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum dan kami pun berdua berdiri kembali, tapi sebuah serangan mengarah kepada kami, sebuah misil yang besar dari sebuah robot musuh membuat kami harus mrnghindari serangan tersebut. Hinata yang sudah bisa membaca pola pergerakan musuh berhasil menghindari serangan musuh,tapi wanita itu tak mengetahui bahwa aku hanya berpura-pura berbohong untuk ikut dengannya.

"Ini kesempatanku!"batin ku mulai bergerak kearah tempat ayah dan ibuku berada walaupun taruhannya adalah nyawa.

Tap... tap... tap... aku pun berlari dengan cepat menghindari serangan musuh.

"Naruto-kun, Kembali!"ujar hinata terkejut karena aku sudah menipu hinata, gadis itu pun yang tertipu oleh diriku, tak bisa mengejarku karena api sudah menyambar dengan sangat besar hingga menhalangi langkah wanita itu untuk menolongnya.

.

Aku yang memiliki kesempatan pun mencoba kembali kesana dan yang sudah kulihat semua orang sudah tewas termasuk kedua orang tuaku disana. Langkah kakiku semakin lama semakin pelan.

"Kenapa... kenapa?-..." Batin ku kesal.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan cepat kita pergi dari sini naruto-kun, kita tak punya banyak-..." ujarnya kembali keluar dari mobil pasukan Hi dan menarik tangan pria itu untuk pergi.

"Aku tidak mau-…Huh,... K-kenapa?" pria itu pun pingsan ditempat karena hinata sudah memukul perutku dengan keras hingga membuatku pingsa ditempat dan membawaku pergi.

"Onee-sama?" gumam gadis surai coklat yang melihat kakaknya masih memeluk ku.

"Kita pergi dari sini. Hanabi!" perintah hinata membawaku kembali kedalam dinding, hanabi yang mengerti itu segera memutar arah balik untuk mundur. Sesampainya dirumah sakit, aku pun meninggalkan pria blonde itu dan paginya sudah tidak kutemui dikamar perawat pasien.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam seribu bahasa karena melihat situasi ruangan yang sangat berantakkan. Hinata pun mencoba mencariku hingga akhirnya pasrah setelah mengelilingi kota seharian.

 **#FLASH_BACK_OFF_HINATA**

Gadis bersurai ungu dengan balutan almet sekolah hitam dan rok sekolah yang membalutnya ditambah stocking hitam yang full menutupi kulit betis dan pahanya yang ramping sedang bertahan habis-habisan melawan musuh yang mengejarnya untuk sampai kegedung yang dituju.

"Hah… hah… hah…!" deru nafas gadis itu yang terengah – engah karena kelelahan.

"Tch, mereka selalu mengikutiku yang terpenting saat ini aku harus bisa melarikan diri dahulu dari mereka" batin hinata mencoba mencari aman terlebih dahulu.

"Tunggu aku, hanabi, naruto-kun" batin gadis itu berlari dengan cepat.

 **SASUSAKU POV**

Pria berambut raven dengan gadis bersurai pink itu pun memotong semua tali yang menggantung mayat semua orang itu dan dibaringkan ketanah.

"U-ugh… sasuke-kun, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang. Aku tidak tahan jika lama-lama disini?!" gerutu gadis itu menahan aroma yang tidak sedap dari mayat yang ada ditempat itu.

"kalau kau tidak kuat keluarlah, aku ingin mendoakan mereka terlebih dahulu!" jawab pria itu mendekapkan kedua tangannya untuk berdoa, sedangkan sakura keluar dari ruangan itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu sasuke pun mulai pergi dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat sebuah kertas kecil di sebuah saku baju jas laborotarium milik orang lain yang sudah meninggal tersebut. Rasa penasaran membuat pria raven tersebut mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

"Ini…!" gumam pria berambut raven itu terkejut membaca isi surat tersebut.

 **SKIPTIME**

Sakura pun menunggu dengan tenangnya sambil menendang – nendang batu kecil yang ada didekatnya.

GREEEP, sebuah lengan gadis itu berhasil disentuh seseorang.

"KYAAAHHH-… HMMPH-…

"Tenanglah sakura ini aku!" ujar sasuke menutup mulut sakura dan melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mulut sakura.

"D-dasar, kamu membuatku takut tahu sasuke-kun, kenapa lama sekali sih?" kesal sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Maafkan aku tapi,aku menemukan sesuatu yang penting, Bacalah ini!" pria itu pun menyuruh sakura untuk membaca lembaran kertas itu tersebut.

Beberapa saat menunggu jawaban dari gadis satu rekannya itu, sakura pun terkejut sama halnya seperti sasuke.

"Ini, bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dari apa yang kita baca ini, bisa disimpulkan bahwa blaze disini bukan hanya sekedar kekuatan bertarung saja, tapi dalam penelitian para professor yang berada disini. Mereka melakukan uji kekuatan yang bisa dikatakan menambah umur seseorang agar bertambah panjang, tapi ada konsekuensi dari semua ini, jika blaze milik orang lain diambil atau hancur maka nyawa sipengguna tersebut akan… mati!" ujar sasuke yang semakin mengecil untuk menyimpulkan sedangkan sakura hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan sasuke.

Ditempat pasukan partai hitam dan putih.

Pertarungan masih berlanjut dengan seriusnya semua nyawa manusia disini dipertaruhkan untuk kebebasan manusia, darah membanjiri setiap permukaan bumi yang tandus, mayat terbaring ditanah dengan banyaknya bersamaan mesin-mesin yang berhasil dihancurkan semua pasukan manusia.

"Hiaaat…."

Sriing… Sriing… tebasan pedang pun berhasil bersarang di pasukan musuh, Duaaar… ledakan pun tak terelakkan karena serangan seseorang yang menebas musuh tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, tsunade-san?" Tanya pria surai orange.

"Hai, aku benci mengakuinya, tapi bisakah kita menghabisi mereka semua. Kita sendiri semua pada kelelahan!" jawab tsunade ragu melihat pasukannya pada kelelahan, yahiko pun sama melihat semua pasukannya pada kelelahan.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" tanyanya lagi kepada yahiko.

"Uhm…"

"Dengarkan semuanya, kita mundur dan beristirahat sejenak. Lalu untuk tim yang menggunakan senjata jarak jauh halangi semua musuh dengan menembaknya dari jarak jauh, kemudian untuk tim yang jarak dekat kumpulkan semua tenaga kalian dalam waktu 30 menit, mengerti!"ujar yahiko.

"Hai" jawab semua orang serempak.

"Kau juga beristirahat konohamaru!" ucap yahiko melihat pria disampingnya sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Hai, yahiko-san" jawabnya mengerti dan berdiri untuk mundur sejenak.

"Hanabi, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" batin pria itu mengkhawatirkan gadis itu.

 **Perang sedang berlangsung, kebenaran akan kekuatan blaze diketahui. Apa tindakan mereka selanjutnya yang berada digaris depan?**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter depan, jaa ne…**


	19. Chapter 19

"Dengarkan semuanya, kita mundur dan beristirahat sejenak. Lalu untuk tim yang menggunakan senjata jarak jauh halangi semua musuh dengan menembaknya dari jarak jauh, kemudian untuk tim yang jarak dekat kumpulkan semua tenaga kalian dalam waktu 30 menit, mengerti!"ujar yahiko.

"Hai" jawab semua orang serempak.

"Kau juga beristirahat konohamaru!" ucap yahiko melihat pria disampingnya sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Hai, yahiko-san" jawabnya mengerti dan berdiri untuk mundur sejenak.

"Hanabi, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" batin pria itu mengkhawatirkan gadis itu.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 19 : BROKEN HEARTS (part 2).**

Langkah kaki berlari untuk segera sampai ditempat tujuan, deru nafas yang tak beraturan ditambah suasana gelap sebuah ruangan yang sangat panjang hanya ditemani lampu – lampu yang redup. disetiap langkah kaki gadis itu, pikiran dan emosi yang kacau melanda gadis bersurai ungu panjang itu yang tak fokus.

Braaak… pintu jebakan pun terbuka membuat gadis itu terjatuh kedalam ruangan jebakan dengan gaya gravitasi yang cepat menuju dasar lubang itu.

"Gawat…!"

Ctaak… sebuah lampu menyala dengan tiba – tiba dan dibawahnya berdiri benda – benda tajam yang menjulang kearah atas yang siap menanti siapapun jika ada musuh yang terjatuh. gadis itu dengan sigap mengaktifkan benda panjang yang berada dipundaknya.

"Autopilot On" teriak gadis itu.

Wusssh… papan selancar yang diaktifkan dari suara gadis itu pun aktif secara otomatis dan menahan tubuh hinata.

Bruuk… tubuh gadis itu masih terselamatkan karena benda itu melayang dan menahan tubuh gadis ramping itu yang masih melayang diudara.

"Huh… Syukurlah!" gadis itu menghela nafas karena masih sempat terselamatkan karena benda pemberian homura sebelumnya.

"Sebaiknya aku harus lebih waspada sekarang!" batin hinata mulai berdiri dan mengendalikan seutuhnya benda tersebut untuk menjauhi ranjau jebakan yang mematikan dibawahnya.

 **SKIP TIME**

Gadis itu pun berhasil mendarat ditempat yang aman dan secara otomatis pengaktifkan alat tersebut yang diberikan homura, mati secara otomatis.

"Aku sudah menggunakannya, jadi sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi" gadis itu membuang benda tersebut dan berlari kembali menuju arah yang menurutnya benar.

 **HANABI POV**

Gadis surai coklat yang masih tak sadarkan diri, tergantung diatas langit – langit dalam keadaan yang kurang menguntungkan karena tangan gadis itu diborgol keatas semua, sampai akhirnya terbangun secara perlahan, melihat sekeliling yang masih samar – samar tidak jelas.

"U-urk, a-apa yang terjadi?"

"Oh, konnichiwa ojou. Hn!" ucap seseorang disamping gadis itu yang tersadar dan melihat keasal suara.

"K-kaguya, apa yang kamu inginkan sebenarnya!" geram gadis itu tiba – tiba dengan emosi yang tinggi setelah melihat orang yang sangat dibencinya.

"Aku hanya bersenang – senang saja, kakak mu sungguh luar biasa bisa bertahan hidup hingga saat ini!" keluh wanita itu dengan emosi yang dingin sambil melihat kelayar monitor didepannya, hanabi pun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kakaknya yang dianggap kaguya hebat masih bisa bertahan hidup.

"Tentu saja, dia itu orang yang hebat. Jebakan bodoh mu tidak akan bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah!" tuturnya meledek wanita itu.

"Hoh,.. kalau begitu kita lihat, apakah dia benar-benar tangguh seperti yang dikatakan kau?" ujarnya menekan tombol jebakan berikutnya untuk membunuh hinata.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" hanabi pun kesal dan tidak tahu rencana apa lagi yang akan digunakan kaguya untuk membunuh hinata.

 **Ditempat hinata.**

Gadis surai indigo itu masih terus melangkah dengan cepatnya,dia sedang berlari agar tidak mengulur waktu dan secara tiba – tiba sebuah cahaya tegak berwarna merah muncul didepan gadis itu,merasakan hal yang berbahaya karena garis itu mendekat. hinata pun menjatuhkan dirinya seperti berslanding untuk menghindari cahaya merah itu yang mendekat menuju kearahnya dengan bentuk huruf X.

Sreeek… gadis itu pun menjatuhkan dirinya untuk menghindari garis itu tapi … sebuah tetesan luka bakar berhasil mengenai kulit putih orang itu sebuah tetesan darah keluar cukup banyak.

"U-ugh, i-ini!" ringis gadis itu yang terkena garis merah tersebut karena tidak fokus dan terluka dibagian lengan kanan hinata yang disebabkan bagian kaki huruf X sebelah kanan bawah.

"Cih, ternyata benar dugaanku!" keluh gadis itu terluka akibat terkena serangan laser merah sebelumnya dibagian lengan kanan nya dan hinata pun segera bergegas pergi dari tempat itu dan melihat pintu didepannya, tapi laser dengan cepat datang kembali dari arah belakang hinata yang siap menyerang kapan pun dirinya.

"Gawat… tidak sempat sampai pintu berikutnya" batin hinata khawatir.

Thumph… bunyi layar itu yang dimatikan oleh wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Kurasa Cukup, Dengarkanlah Teriakannya" Ujarnya dengan angkuh dan mematikan layarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Kyaah…!" teriak kan hinata yang keras membuat suara yang awalnya sepi digedung itu menjadi sangat memilukan telinga bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya, suara itupun akhirnya terhenti.

"T-tidak mungkin, Onee-sama…?!" gumam gadis itu tak percaya kalau kakaknya sudah tewas karena serangan jebakan yang dibuat oleh kaguya. hanabi pun hanya menangis secara diam sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Menyenangkan bukan?" Tanya nya dengan nada yang dingin sambil melihat kearah hanabi.

"K-kau sudah keterlaluan, A-aku… aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!" teriak gadis itu dengan mata yang menyiratkan akan kebenciaan yang mendalam kepada wanita paruh baya itu sambil meronta mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Itu bukan hal penting menurutku, lagipula?"

"Aku benci dengan gadis manis yang memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu!" ujar wanita itu mengarahkan tangannya kearah depan dada gadis itu dan muncul cahaya putih yang membuat hanabi terkejut karena blazenya diambil oleh kaguya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan-… huh ?" gadis itu terkejut melihat blazenya sudah dipegang oleh kaguya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu dua hal, pertama kau akan mati jadi sebelum kau mati aku akan menyiksa mu secara perlahan dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan kau ketahui setelah ini. Lihatlah!" wanita paruh baya itu pun menjatuhkan blaze milik hanabi.

Ztraang… Ztraang, bunyi dua benda blaze milik gadis itu yang jatuh ketanah.

"Blaze!" gumam wanita paruh baya itu mengaktifkan blaze nya, asap pun menghalangi penglihatan gadis itu sampai akhirnya asap pun hilang dan menampilkan blaze berupa dua pedang dengan cabang disetiap sisi mata pisaunya.

"Blaze itu… bagaimana bisa?" hanabi yang melihat itu benar-benar terkejut melihat kaguya yang menggunakan blaze orang lain dan yang hanabi sadari itu bukan blaze miliknya tapi milik anak buahnya.

"Hoh, kau menyadarinya. Benar, ini blaze milik anak buah ku yang kuambil. lalu Semua pengguna blaze yang kuambil kekuatan blazenya maka dia akan mati dan jika kuhancurkan blaze milik penggunanya seperti ini" ujar wanita itu menusuk kan blaze miliknya ke blaze milik hanabi yang tergeletak ditanah.

Jleeb… pedang itu pun berhasil menembus pistol milik gadis itu.

"Arrrgh… Kyaah..!" teriak gadis itu dengan luar biasanya dengan rontaan yang kuat sampai akhirnya gadis itu pun tak sadarkan diri, karena kelelahan berteriak dengan kuatnya, hingga akhirnya pingsan.

"Tenang saja kau tidak akan langsung mati, kau hanya tak akan sadar diri selama seharian, yang kedua aku bisa memperpanjang umurku dengan mengambil blaze orang lain" gumam wanita itu yang tidak digubris oleh sautan gadis bersurai coklat itu karena pingsan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan lanjutkan kepermainan berikutnya, Penghancuran dunia…!" batin wanita itu tersenyum dingin.

Tap… tap… tap… langkah kaki yang bergegas dengan cepatnya, dua orang absolute duo yang berbeda gender dengan nafas yang menderu kencang, teman satu rekan absolute duo itu pun harus berakhir dengan terjatuhnya gadis surai pink yang sudah sangat kelelahan.

Bruuk…

"Ittai" gadis itu pun tersandung dan jatuh.

"Sakura, kau baik – baik saja, bertahanlah?!" ucap pria itu membantu gadis itu berdiri kembali.

"Sa… sasuke-kun, hah… hah… a-aku sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari, a-aku… lebih baik kamu duluan saja, hah… hah… n-nanti aku akan menyusulmu!" perintah gadis itu yang masih mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu dengan sangat cepat akibat kelelahan.

"Tidak, kita harus bersama akan berbahaya jika kita bergerak sendiri – sendiri. Kita akan istirahat sebentar!"tukasnya tak terima pernyataan teman satu rekannya itu dan duduk didepannya. Sakura pun hanya diam membisu mendengar pernyataan sasuke.

"Sa… sasuke-kun?"

"A-ada apa sakura, huh… kenapa kau m-menangis, apa kau terluka parah?!" pria itu hanya melihat gadis itu dengan bingungnya karena melihat sakura menangis secara tiba - tiba.

Gadis itu hanya mengelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju atas pertanyaan pria itu, lalu menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

"lalu ada apa?"

"Maaf jika sudah menjadi bebanmu, maaf jika aku tak kuat sepertimu, maaf jika aku tidak sekuat hyuuga-senpai dan hanabi-chan, aku ini memang sangat lemah dan tidak berguna!" gumam gadis itu yang duduk menyender disamping pintu yang berada dibelakangnya sambil memeluk lututnya dengan sorot mata yang kosong dengan sisa jejak air mata yang masih membekas dikedua pipinya yang putih lembut.

"Sakura!"

"H-hai… Eh?" pekik gadis itu yang terkejut, karena sasuke menyentuh kening sasuke dengan menyentilnya pelan

"Ittai…!"

"Ba…ka, sudah kukatakan diawal bukan, kau adalah rekan absolute duo ku yang sangat berharga. jangan berpikir yang tidak – tidak!" pria itu hanya berbicara dengan tenang sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Sasuke-kun, uhm" jawab sakura yang mengerti dengan mengangguk kan kepala sebagai tanda memahami perkataan sasuke.

"Ikuzo, sakura!" ajak sasuke yang berdiri lebih dahulu dan mengulurkan tangannya ke sakura, sakura pun mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba berdiri tapi…

Taaang… Braaak… karena kurang kuatnya genggaman sasuke ke sakura, mereka pun terjatuh dan membentur pintu dibelakang sakura, pintu itu pun rapuh karena faktor usia akibat berkarat, membuat kedua insan tersebut jatuh kedalam ruangan pintu tersebut dengan tidak elitnya.

"Uhuk… uhuk…" kedua insan itu pun terbatuk bersama.

"Warui sakura, aku juga sama seperti mu sepertinya kelelahan juga" jawabnya dengan muka yang sedikit merah karena malu.

"Dasar .., sasuke-kun no baka. Hmph!" jawabnya ketus dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Warui… warui, itu…?" gumam sasuke yang secara tidak sengaja melihat ruangan dibelakang sakura. sebuah laborotarium dengan tabung yang besar dan terdapat orang didalamnya yang masih aktif, pria itupun segara berdiri kembali.

"S-sasuke-kun ada apa, inikan. Naruto-kun, bagaimana bisa?" gumam sakura terkejut yang melihat kearah belakang mengikuti langkah sasuke.

"Sakura mundur sedikit!" perintah sasuke, gadis itu pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Blaze" gumam sasuke memanggil senjatanya sebuah pedang tipis dan mulai menebas tabung yang berisikan pria surai kuning yang tertidur.

Sriing…Sriiing, Byuur… dua kali terbasan pedang itu pun menghancurkan kaca tebal yang mengurung pria surai kuning tersebut dan berhasil mengeluarkan nya, lalu aliran air yang cukup banyak tumpah membasahi ruangan tersebut, gadis surai pink itu pun lalu menangkap tubuh surai kuning itu dan membawanya ketempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat serpihan kaca tersebut.

"Sakura tolong periksa dia-… huh?"

"T-tolong aku?" gumam seseorang dengan suara yang sangat kecil mirip seperti suara hembusan angin, sasuke yang mendengar itu pun mencoba mencari asal suara itu berjalan secara perlahan hanya melihat sebuah tembok coklat didepannya, pria bermata hitam itu pun mendekatkan telinganya ketembok itu untuk mencoba mencari asal suara itu.

"Naruto-kun, bangun… bangun, naruto-kun, sasuke-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan bantu aku, ada apa-…?" sakura yang membangunkan naruto pun terhenti karena melihat tingkah sasuke yang aneh seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan mendekatkan telinganya ke balik tembok.

"Tenanglah sakura!" saut sasuke.

"Akan kuhancurkan tembok ini!" batinnya bersiap untuk menghancurkan tembok tersebut.

"Hiaaat…"

Braaak… Duaar, serangan sasuke pun berhasil melubangi dan menghancurkan tembok itu, pria berambut raven itupun memasuki tembok yang dihancurkan itu, kepulan asap dari tembok yang dihancurkan sasuke pun menghilang secara perlahan, pria itu pun berjalan dan melihat – melihat dan betapa terkejutnya melihat seseorang yang sudah benar – benar sekarat dengan seragam seperti ilmuwan professor.

"Huh?" batin sasuke terkejut melihat ada orang yang masih hidup.

"Anda baik – baik saja, oii. Sakura bantu aku?" teriak sasuke memanggil sakura, sakura pun segera menghampiri pria tersebut.

Di tempat area terbuka peperangan masih berlanjut dengan kacaunya. manusia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk suatu alasan yaitu kebebasan yang sejati. Wanita paruh baya pun masih melihat kondisi sekitar sangat memprihatinkan dibenaknya.

"Apa memang sudah sampai batasnya?" keluh wanita itu melihat banyak pasukannya yang terluka dan kelelahan bahkan tewas.

"Aku tidak tahu, seandainya saja kita tahu lokasi mereka berempat saat ini, mungkin kita bisa mencari sumber pengendali semua sistem robot ini!" saut yahiko yang memikirkan untuk menghentikan semua pasukan musuh.

"Mereka berempat. Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi. Aku bisa mencari lokasi mereka berada dimana. Dalam pasukanku ada divisi pencari, mereka semua adalah orang yang ahli, panggil kakashi!" terkejutnya wanita itu mengetahui bahwa hinata dan ketiga rekannya mengetahui posisi musuh dan menyuruh anak buahnya memanggil kakashi.

"H-hai"

 **SKIPTIME**

Orang yang ditunggu pun menghadap wanita itu.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya, tsunade-sama?" Tanyanya dengan sopan.

"Kakashi cari letak posisi hinata dan semuanya. Kita akan menyusul mereka dengan tujuan untuk membantu!" perintah tsunade kepada kakashi, sedangkan yahiko hanya khawatir dan ragu.

"Kau yakin dia bisa Tsunade-san?" Tanya pria itu ragu.

"Hm, kau meragukan aku, kakashi lakukan!" wanita itu hanya tersenyum angkuh dan memerintahkan kakashi, sedangkan pria surai orange itu hanya diam dan menunggu hasil pencarian kakashi.

Berkelut dengan cepatnya didepan computer untuk melakukan pencarian hinata dan ketiga rekannya, hanya dalam beberapa menit saja sudah selesai.

"Aku menemukannya mereka, coba lihatlah!" ucap kakashi menyuruh mereka berdua melihat kemonitor pencarian lokasi hinata dan ketiga temannya.

"Huh… itu shijunku, jaraknya sangat jauh dari kita, apa kau benar tentang lokasi mereka ini, kakashi-san?" gumam pria itu terkejut melihat hasil pencarian kakashi.

"Aku yakin dia benar, sekarang bukan itu pertanyaan nya yang menjadi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara kita kesana dalam waktu yang cepat?" ujar tsunade bingung.

"Jika memang ingin kesana, kita bisa menggunakan helikopter pasukan militer ku!" saut pria itu memberikan saran.

"Apa kau yakin, disana banyak sekali pasukan musuh yang akan menembak dengan senjata jarak jauh dan itu akan sangat berbahaya bagi kau jika terbang diantara mereka?" Tanya tsunade memastikan keselamatan yahiko akan pasukannya.

"Soal itu tenang saja, panggil dia!"

"Hai" jawab pasukan yahiko.

 **SKIPTIME.**

"Eto… jadi tugasku hanya mengendarai saja?" pria itu hanya bingung atas perkataan yahiko.

"Benar, lagipula. Kakek mu sudah memberikan sebuah pelindung jaringan kepada pesawat helikopter kita,jadi jika ada musuh yang mendekat, kau bisa melakukan manuver untuk menghindar atau bisa melakukan penghancuran dari jarak jauh melalui jaringan tersebut, maukah kau jadi pilotnya. Dan bukannya kau ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu konohamaru, bagaimana?" tawar yahiko kepada konohamaru sambil menggodanya.

"I-itu…?" semu pria itu merona karena digoda oleh yahiko.

Beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya pria itu pun memberikan jawaban…

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi pilotnya!" gumamnya dengan semangat, yahiko yang mendengar itu pun hanya tersenyum, tsunade pun sama seperti yahiko.

"Yosh persiapkan semuanya!" perintah yahiko kepada pasukannya.

"Hai" jawab pasukan yahiko.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membantu, tunggu aku hanabi!" batin pria itu dengan semangat yang senang.

 **Apakah hinata sudah tewas, lalu sasuke dan sakura berhasil menemukan naruto dan seseorang yang baru ditemuinya. Siapakah pria itu?**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. Chapter 20

"Eto… jadi tugasku hanya mengendarai saja?" pria itu hanya bingung atas perkataan yahiko.

"Benar, lagipula. Kakek mu sudah memberikan sebuah pelindung jaringan kepada pesawat helikopter kita,jadi jika ada musuh yang mendekat, kau bisa melakukan manuver untuk menghindar atau bisa melakukan penghancuran dari jarak jauh melalui jaringan tersebut, maukah kau jadi pilotnya. Dan bukannya kau ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu konohamaru, bagaimana?" tawar yahiko kepada konohamaru sambil menggodanya.

"I-itu…?" semu pria itu merona karena digoda oleh yahiko.

Beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya pria itu pun memberikan jawaban…

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi pilotnya!" gumamnya dengan semangat, yahiko yang mendengar itu pun hanya tersenyum, tsunade pun sama seperti yahiko.

"Yosh persiapkan semuanya!" perintah yahiko kepada pasukannya.

"Hai" jawab pasukan yahiko.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membantu, tunggu aku hanabi!" batin pria itu dengan semangat yang senang.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 20 : NARUTO SPIRIT**

Duo partner absolute junior sedang merawat dua orang yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Gadis bersurai seperti warna permen kapas itu hanya diam dan bingung dengan raut muka yang khawatir karena melihat teman satu angkatannya yang masih terbaring dengan nafas yang sangat lemah seperti orang yang hampir tewas.

"Ne... sasuke-kun!" Pria yang terpanggil namanya itu hanya mengasah pisau belatinya dan melihat kerekan duonya.

"Ada apa?" Pria itu menunggu pertanyaan dari gadis pink tersebut.

"A-aku... aku sangat takut sekarang ini, apakah memang kita sebagai exceed ditakdirkan untuk mati, aku rasanya benar - benar tertekan melihat naruto-kun seperti ini dan semua pasukan Hi yang dibunuh oleh silver group sebelumnya!" gadis itu hanya menyiratkan wajah yang sangat khawatir dan penuh akan ketakutan.

"Sakura!" Panggil pria itu dengan tenangnya.

"Hai" ucap gadis itu dengan nada yang pelan.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, aku pun juga sama sepertimu. Melihat kematian semua orang didepan kita, aku pun menahan rasa sakit ini. Jika kau ragu akupun juga ragu. duo akan saling mengerti partnernya ketika salah satu rekannya tidak merasa baik dalam bertarung, lagipula-..."

Sasuke pun berdiri dan menghampiri sakura dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca membuat sakura merasa sedikit bingung.

Greep... tangan gadis itu dipegang erat oleh pria itu dengan lembutnya, sakura yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu hanya bersemu merah karena malu.

"Eh... S-sasuke-kun, A-apa yang kamu lakukan-...?"

"Jika kau ragu cukup pegang tanganku, jika kau sedih menangislah karena itu adalah hal yang wajar bagi kita seorang manusia. Percayalah padaku mulai sekarang sakura!" iris pria itu dengan serius dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"T-tapi, a-aku-... Ehmmmph… mmpph, sah.. sahsuke-kun, kuh. A-apa yang kahmu lakukan, k-kumohon-…!" erang pelan gadis itu terkejut karena mulutnya sudah tak bisa berbicara karena mulutnya sedang berciuman yang disebabkan pria berambut raven itu dengan nafsunya, gadis itu mencoba melawan pria itu. Alhasil gadis itu kalah kuat dalam melawan pria itu dan melihat sorot pria itu dengan ekspresi tenang yang hangat seperti memberikan kepercayaan.

Gadis itu pun hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengizinkan pria itu bermain didalam mulut gadis itu memberikan akses untuk membuka mulutnya yang awalnya ditolak oleh gadis itu.

Hmmmph... ehmmmph.. Hah... hah... hah, aktivitas dua orang itupun terhenti karena mereka berdua kehabisan nafas.

"Kenapa...?"

"Huh?, sakura" Pria itu hanya memandang gadis itu dengan sirat mata yang hampir meneteskan air matanya.

"Baka... sasuke-kun no baka" teriaknya dengan nada yang tinggi sambil memukul dengan sekuat tenaga karena marah akan perbuatan duo partner nya tersebut.

"G-gomen, sakura. gomen, a-aku…" pria itu tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-kata terakhirnya karena merasa bersalah.

"A-aku menyukaimu sakura!" ujarnya dengan tegas, sakura yang mendengar pernyataan sasuke sangat terkejut bukan main entah dia harus marah atau senang.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku ingin kau menjadi milikku seorang saja sakura, jadi-… huh?"

GREEEP… Sasuke terkejut karena gadis itu sudah memeluknya menangis didada bidang pria itu.

"Uuh… huhhu.. hiks… Mulai sekarang, tolong jangan tinggalkan a-aku lagi, sasuke-kun. Kumohon!" gumamnya pelan tanda mengerti maksud perkataan sasuke sambil menangis.

"Uhm tentu saja, aku akan melindungi sakura mulai sekarang!" tegas pria itu dengan nada yang hangat, gadis itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Emmmzhh, A-apa yang terjadi?" gumam seseorang yang terbaring dekat sakura dan sasuke, Mereka berdua yang menyadari pria itu sadar pun menghentikan aktivitas keromantisan mereka sesaat dan menghampiri pria itu.

"Anda tidak apa – apa?" Tanya sasuke menanyakan keadaan pria itu.

"A-aku baik – baik saja, kalian berdua siapa?" pria itu pun melontarkan pertanyaan kembali.

"Kami pasukan Hi, absolute duo. namaku Uchiha sasuke dan dia Haruno sakura!" ujar pria itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Pasukan Hi kah?"

"Pasukan Hi, berarti kalian dari dalam dinding, ceritakan apa yang terjadi dan apa yang membuat kalian bisa sampai disini-… ugh… lapar sekali?!" ucap pria itu dengan terkejut secara tiba-tiba dan memelan ucapannya karena kelaparan dan kehausan, dua partner duo yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi pria yang baru ditemuinya itu.

"H-hai" gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan pelan.

"Sepertinya anda lapar, makanlah ini. Kami akan menceritakan semuanya kepada anda. Paman" jawab sasuke sambil memberikan sebuah roti, pria itu hanya tersenyum kaku karena malu.

"B-baiklah" jawab pria itu pelan dengan semu kecil karena malu.

Sebuah pesawat tempur helikopter melaju kearah sinjuku dengan kecepatan penuh, beberapa serangan musuh datang menghampiri helikopter tersebut, tapi alhasil serangan musuh berhasil dihalau semua.

"Minggir kalian semua,… ctak" pria bersyal biru itu pun menekan tombol merah ditengah pada alat kemudi tersebut dengan cekatannya.

Suiing…Suiing, sebuah roket meluncur dengan cepatnya dari pesawat yang dikendalikan pria bersyal biru itu menuju kearah musuh.

Duaar… Duaar…, ledakan besar pun terjadi membuat didataran tanah itu seperti lautan api yang berkobar dengan besarnya.

"Dia sangat hebat, untuk seusianya dia bisa mengendalikan pesawat helikopter ini dengan mudahnya dalam menyerang maupun menghindar" batin kakashi yang ikut serta didalam pesawat melihat cara mengemudi konohamaru.

"Tunggu aku hanabi!" batin pria itu menambah kecepatan pesawat tersebut.

 **SASUSAKU POV**

"Jadi begitu yah?" gumam pria itu mengangguk mengerti dengan keadaan yang diceritakan oleh sasuke dan sakura.

"Hai" jawab mereka mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tak pergi saja dari sini, naruto sudah bersama kalian, Uchiha-san, Haruno-san?" tanyanya kembali sambil memakan roti pemberian sasuke.

"Soal itu,.. kami tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Karena aku mendengar suara teriakan wanita sebelumnya. Ada kemungkinan suara itu mungkin teriak kan hyuuga-senpai atau hanabi ada kemungkinan salah satu dari mereka sedang bertarung dan kami memiliki misi yaitu mengalahkan kaguya!" pria itu hanya menunduk tak mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Huh, benarkah itu sasuke-kun?, aku sama sekali tidak dengar apapun" saut gadis berambuk pink disampingnya yang tidak mengetahuinya.

"kalian menyerah saja, jika ingin mengalahkan kaguya!" perintah pria itu dengan santainya, sasuke dan sakura yang mendengar pernyataan itu terkejut.

"A-apa maksud anda?, jadi anda membiarkan anak anda tewas begitu saja!" ujar sakura tak mengerti dengan emosi yang tinggi sasuke yang berada disitu hanya diam.

"H-haruno-san, bukan itu maksudku. k-kau tidak mengerti. Kaguya yang sekarang seratus kali lipat lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya, d-dia sudah mengambil kekuatan semua pengguna blaze terkuat, dia juga sudah memiliki blaze naruto dengan kata lain dia tak punya kelemahan sama sekali baik dalam menyerang maupun bertahan!" ujar hiashi yang menghentikan makan rotinya dengan raut muka yang khawatir, sasuke dan sakura yang mendengar itu benar-benar terkejut dan terdiam.

"jadi…?"

"Lalu apakah ada cara menghentikan?" Tanya sasuke.

"Tidak ada"jawaban hiashi pasrah.

dua duo itu hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong mendengar penjelasan hiashi.

"J-jadi usaha kami selama ini sia-sia" gumam sasuke menyerah.

"Senpai" gumam sakura yang pasrah sama seperti sasuke.

Sasuke dan sakura yang mendengar itu sudah pasrah.

"A-aku mungkin bodoh mengatakan hal ini kepada kalian berdua, tapi aku sebagai ayahnya tetap akan menyelamatkan hinata dan hanabi. Karena mereka sudah berjuang keras seorang diri tanpa diriku dan istriku, maka dari itu aku tidak mau menyerah sebelum bertemu dengan anak ku kembali meskipun kondisi ku kurang baik saat ini, yang terpenting adalah untuk menghindari pertempuran melawan kaguya secara langsung dan anak buahnya!" ujar hiashi bangkit.

Sasusaku yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan berdiri kembali.

"Benar berdiam diri tidak akan merubah apapun!" gumam sakura.

"Benar" gumam sasuke.

"Ayo kita pergi bersama hyuuga-san ketempat hinata-senpai dan hanabi-chan" ujar sakura.

"Uhm"jawab hiashi mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan naruto?" tanya sasuke yang melihat naruto masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Biar aku periksa sebentar!" hiashi pun memeriksa keadaan naruto, beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya hiashi mengakhiri pemeriksaan tersebut.

"Ada apa?"tanya sakura tak mengerti mengapa hiashi menghentikan pemeriksaan pada naruto dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Dia sudah tewas!" gumam hiashi memberi tahu kepada sakura dan sasuke, mereka yang mendengar itu benar-benar merasa tertekan dan frustasi.

"J-jadi…?" sakura pun sudah meneteskan air matanya.

"Naruto" batin pria itu mendecih kesal karena nyawa teman satu angkatannya sudah tewas.

"Ini membuatku terluka, lebih baik kita ikhlaskan saja kepergiannya. Kita tidak punya waktu banyak, ayo kita pergi uchiha-san, haruno-san" pria itu pun melipat kedua tangan pria surai kuning itu menjadi satu seperti orang yang sudah tewas.

"Uhm" anggukan dari kedua duo itu mengerti, mereka bertiga pun segera keruangan peta kendali yang dipimpin hiashi dan meninggalkan pria surai kuning itu sendirian.

Sosok pria yang tak bangun sedang terbaring dilantai yang dingin dan gelap tersebut.

#Alam_sadar_on

"Apakah aku sudah mati?" gumam ku.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir kah?, haha… benar karena aku sangat lemah!" gumam ku masih berkelut didalam alam sadarnya.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, A-aku-…?"

"Apakah kamu sudah menyerah begitu saja?!" ucap seseorang yang berada didalam pikirannya dan menyentuh pundak pria itu dari belakangnya.

"Kau siapa?" Aku hanya bingung dengan sosok perempuan cantik dewasa yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Itu bukan hal yang penting, sekarang bangkitlah kembali Namikaze naruto-kun!" perintah wanita paruh baya itu dengan surai ungu yang panjang dengan indahnya.

"Tapi aku sudah mati dan aku lemah, Aku-…"

"Namikaze naruto-kun yang kutahu tidak selemah ini!" ujarnya dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Huh…?" Aku pun hanya bingung.

"Memang benar lawanmu saat ini sangat kuat, Kamu tidak bisa memilih kekuatan lawanmu didalam pertempuran, kalah berarti mati. Ketika seseorang exceed yang memiliki tanggung jawab ini seperti mu mati, seratus orang tak bersalah juga akan mati. Aku dan kamu terlahir didunia ini memiliki tugas untuk melindungi orang – orang dan memiliki tanggung jawab untuk tidak mati dengan mudah. Apakah kamu ingin membiarkan kaguya melakukan itu seenaknya. Jawab aku namikaze naruto-kun!? Ujarnya dengan nada yang masih tinggi.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi… apakah aku bisa menang melawan kaguya seorang diri-…"

"Kamu sudah memiliki partner. Hyuuga hinata!" ucapnya memotong perkataan pria itu, aku pun yang mendengar pernyataan itu pun hanya diam.

Wanita paruh baya itu pun menghampiri diriku yang masih terdiam.

"Aku akan segera menghilang jadi aku mohon kepadamu namikaze naruto-kun, aku akan mempercayakan masa depan dunia ini padamu dan anak ku sekali lagi!" ucap wanita itu dengan senyuman yang hangat.

"Eh…a-anak b-berarti... cotto matte-… huh?" aku pun terkejut melihat beberapa orang yang sudah kukenal hadir dibelakang wanita itu.

Sosok semua orang yang dulu sangat dekat dengan ku dan membuatku merasa nyaman dan tenang dengan semburat senyuman. Aku pun merasa seperti bahagia, senang dan semangat melihat mereka semua yang tersenyum kepadaku seperti memberikan kepercayaan kepadaku sekali lagi.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan berjuang, terima kasih banyak!" ujar ku dengan semangat sambil mengepalkan tangan kananku yang kuletakkan didadaku dengan erat.

"Uhm… tolong jaga anak ku, Naruto-kun!" ucapnya disaat terakhir dan menghilang bersama bayangan semua orang yang berada dibelakangnya menjadi serpihan cahaya yang kecil.

#Alam_sadar_off

Hah… hah… hah… aku pun membuka mata dan tersadar dari tidurku yang menurutku sangat menakutkan.

"Huh… yokatta, aku masih selamat, aku harus cepat. Aku akan melindungimu hinata!" batin ku dengan semangat yang kuat dan mulai berdiri.

"Kuharap aku masih bisa menggunakannya" gumamku berhenti sebentar.

"Blaze" asap pun menutupi tubuhku dan tak menghadirkan perisaiku yang sebelumnya bersarang ditangan kiriku.

"Sudah kuduga, kuharap aku masih bisa menggunakannya, Hiaaat…!" ujarku memukul tembok didepanku dengan kuatnya.

Braaak…Duaaar, tembok pun hancur dengan dahsyatnya karena gelombang angin dari pukulan ku.

"Ini sudah cukup, walaupun tanpa perisai. Aku harus segera menyelamatkan dia!" tegas ku dalam hati dan segera menuju kemedan pertempuran untuk melawan kaguya.

 **Pria surai kuning itupun bangkit kembali untuk merubah takdir manusia, lalu rencana apa yang dimaksud kaguya sebelumnya.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Sudah kuduga, kuharap aku masih bisa menggunakannya, Hiaaat…!" ujarku memukul tembok didepanku dengan kuatnya.

Braaak…Duaaar, tembok pun hancur dengan dahsyatnya karena gelombang angin dari pukulan ku.

"Ini sudah cukup, walaupun tanpa perisai. Aku harus segera menyelamatkan dia!" tegas ku dalam hati dan segera menuju kemedan pertempuran untuk melawan kaguya.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 21 : PARTNER DUO**

Dua orang absolute duo sedang berdiri disebuah pintu besar ditemani satu pria paruh baya yang berdiri didepan dua orang itu, yang sebelumnya mereka temui dalam kondisi sekarat.

"Ini dia, ruangannya. Apa kalian siap untuk menghadapi dia, Haruno-san, Uchiha-san?" Tanya pria itu kepada dua duo dibelakang mereka.

Glek... leguhan air liur yang tersirat dalam diri mereka yang merasa khawatir, keringat pun mengalir dari dahi mereka berdua, tapi mereka tepiskan jauh-jauh pikiran buruk tersebut. Mereka pun mengangguk tanda setuju dan siap untuk melawan kaguya jika memang tidak bisa dihindarkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membukanya-..."

"Tunggu, Hyuuga-san!"Gadis itu berbicara untuk menghentikan hiashi yang sudah siap membuka pintu sebelumnya.

"Ada apa haruno-san.?" Tanyanya heran.

"Terima kasih, sudah mengantarkan kami Hyuuga-san. Anda pergilah dari sini sekarang juga, biar kami yang urus sisanya!"perintah pria berambut raven yang mulai berbicara dan menyuruh hiashi pergi dari sini.

"Kenapa ada apa memangnya?" tanyanya tidak mengerti

"Aku tidak ingin anda terlibat dalam pertarungan kami, kamilah yang akan menghadapinya, jadi pergilah!" tegas sakura dan sasuke kepada hiashi.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi dari sini. Ada satu hal yang bisa aku lakukan setidaknya untuk saat ini. Aku akan menuju ruangan pengendali pasukan robot yang kuciptakan dan dikendalikan kaguya saat ini!"ujar hiashi mencoba membantu walaupun tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Jadi selama ini robot-robot itu dikendalikan kaguya!" Terkejutnya sakura yang mendengar pernyataan hiashi.

"Aku mengerti, berhati-hatilah!" Ucap sasuke memberikan nasihat.

"Ya, Aku mengerti setelah mendengar cerita kalian berdua selama perjalanan tadi. Kalian harus berhati-hati, aku akan menunggu diluar dan tolong selamatkan anak ku!"Mohon hiashi kepada sasuke dan sakura.

"Kami mengerti!" pria itu pun pergi keruangan yang lain untuk menghentikan kendali semua pasukan robot, saat akan pergi pria itu pun berhenti melangkah.

"Hyuuga-san!" panggil gadis itu kembali mencoba menghentikan langkah hiashi yang sebelumnya akan pergi, sambil berjalan kearahnya.

"Ada apa, haruno-san.?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Ambillah ini.!" Perintah sakura memberi kan sebuah senjata handgun beserta pelurunya.

"Ini, apa kau yakin?" Ragu pria itu karena senjata handgun itu bisa saja sewaktu-waktu akan digunakan untuk melawan kaguya.

"Uhm... cepat ambil dan pergilah!" Ujarnya menyuruh pria itu mengambil pistolnya, pria itupun mengambilnya dan mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu meninggalkan kedua duo tersebut.

"Ikuzo, sakura...!" ajak sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kepada duo partner itu sedangkan sakura meraih tangan sasuke dan menuju pintu tersebut.

"Blaze…" gumam mereka berdua memanggil senjata suci milik mereka. Zetsss... pintu pun terbuka secara otomatis dan memasukinya.

Tap... tap Bruuuk... duo itu pun masuk kedalam ruangan itu dengan keadaan siaga saling membelakangi punggung mereka satu sama lain dengan blaze masing - masing yang ada ditangan mereka.

"Gelap sekali"

"Jangan lengah sakura!" Ujarnya.

Ctaaak.. lampu pun menyala secara merata satu persatu dan menampilkan gadis surai coklat yang tergantung diatas langit-langit dengan tangan yang terbogol keatas dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Hanabi" gumam pria itu terkejut melihat sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Hanabi-chan!" panggil sakura yang berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

"Sakura-..."

Sakura pun berlari kearah gadis yang tak berdaya itu tanpa melihat kondisi sekitarnya dan tak mengetahui bahwa dia sudah menginjak sebuah ranjau jebakan.

Traaak... sebuah selongsong pistol keluar dari setiap dinding dengan cepat dan menembak kearah gadis surai pink bunga musim semi tersebut.

"Sakura!" teriak sasuke barlari kearah sakura, pria itu pun menangkap tubuh gadis itu dan menjatuhkan diri ke bawah.

Zleeb... zleeb... peluru tanpa suara itu pun berhasil dihindari karena sigap sasuke yang waspada dan lebih cepat.

"Bodoh, kau ingin mati ya!"bentak sasuke dengan emosi yang tinggi ke sakura.

"Aku minta maaf, sasuke-kun, aku-..." lirih sakura merasa bersalah.

"Hoh... kalian cukup beruntung juga!" ujar seseorang dari atas langit-langit.

Sasuke dan sakura yang mendengar suara itu pun mencari asal suara orang itu dan melihat keatas tempat hanabi dan menampilkan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Kaguya!" geram sasuke dan mengangkat tubuh sakura untuk mulai bertarung.

"Dimana Hyuuga-senpai?"tanyanya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Hoh... dia sudah mati!" Ucapnya dengan senyum licik. Kedua duo yang mendengar itupun tak percaya akan pernyataan wanita itu.

"K-kau…!?" Sakura tak mempercayai ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut kaguya dan menyerang secara langsung.

"Sakura, tch!" decih pria itu karena rekan duonya bertindak gegabah.

"Terserah kau saja mau mempercayai itu atau tidak, karena aku akan membuat kalian berdua menyusul dia!" ujarnya dengan dingin.

Crick... wanita paruh baya itupun dalam sekejap menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Dia menghilang?" gadis itu pun berhenti berlari karena terkejut melihat wanita itu sudah menghilang.

"Cepat sekali?-... Huh?.. u-ugh…" perut pria itu pun dipukulnya dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat rasa sakit yang membuat dia merintih dan sasuke pun terlempar beberapa meter.

"Sasuke-kun!" sakura yang melihat rekan duonya itu diserang oleh kaguya sangat terkejut, karena musuh sudah berada dihadapan sasuke dengan sangat cepat.

"Sekarang giliranmu!" Senyum licik terukir didepan hadapan sakura, gadis itu terkejut dan mencoba menghindar tetapi.

Tak... tangan dengan cepat menyambar leher sakura, dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat hingga terangkat keatas. Blaze milik sakura pun terjatuh ketanah

"U-ugh... l-lepaskan, s-sahsuke-kun, uhuk... uhuk...!"ronta sakura mencoba melawan tapi kekuatan mereka sangat berbeda jauh, gadis itu hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Sakura... lepaskan sakura, hiaaat…" geram pria itu lalu melemparkan sebuah pisau kecil kekaguya.

Wush... pisau pun melayang dengan cepatnya ke arah muka kaguya. Wanita itu dengan mudah menghindari pisau itu.

"Terlalu mudah, Huh?... ini!" kaguya tak menyadari dipisau yang dia hindari itu terdapat sebuah botol kecil seukuran flashdisk dan menimbulkan cahaya menyilaukan.

Flussh… cahaya pun tercipta dalam hitungan detik yang menimbulkan mata wanita itu kesakitan.

"U-ugh…Arrgh, M-mataku!" rintih kaguya yang kesakitan karena penglihatannya terganggu dan melepaskan cekikan sakura.

Bruuuk… sakura pun terlepas dari cengkraman kaguya.

"Uhuk… uhuk… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi-…"

Sakura terkejut karena dia sudah ditarik seseorang.

"Kurang ajar kalian bocah…kemana mereka dan bocah itu hilang, aku akan membunuh kalian?!"Geram kaguya yang tidak terima dipermainkan oleh dua duo tersebut.

 **SKIPTIME.**

Dua orang duo itu sedang berlari menjauhkan diri dari tempat pertarungan dimana kaguya berada, sebelumnya dengan hanabi yang masih pingsan yang dibawa oleh sasuke.

"Huh… huh… huh… aku rasa disini sudah aman!" gumam pria itu menurunkan hanabi yang masih tak sadarkan diri dan melihat sakura yang sangat kelelahan.

"Ternyata memang tidak bisa bertarung dengan kaguya secara langsung!" batin pria itu kesal mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan kuat, sakura yang melihat geramnya sasuke pun hanya menunduk menyesal.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil gadis itu.

"Ada apa sakura-… Huh?" pria itu tak mengerti kenapa sakura menangis.

"A-aku minta maaf, A-Aku hiks… memang bodoh. Seharusnya sejak awal aku memang harusnya mati saja. A-aku selalu membuat susah dan menjadi beban untukmu, A-aku-…"

Plaak… sebuah tamparan mendarat diwajah gadis itu dengan kuatnya.

"S-sahsuke-kun, k-kamu?" gumam sakura menyentuh mukanya ditempat bekas tamparan itu.

Greep… sebuah pelukan pun terjadi yang disebabkan oleh pria berambut raven itu.

"Huh, a-ap yang kamu lakukan lepaskan aku sasuke-kun, A-aku sudah menyusahkan mu lebih baik, Aku-…"

"Diamlah!" bentak pria itu dengan keras, gadis itu hanya diam menunduk dan menangis dalam diam sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"T-tapi, aku-…"

"Aku sudah bilang bukan, aku akan melindungi mu, aku akan menjaga sakura mulai sekarang, jangan bicara yang tidak – tidak tentang kematian atau semacamnya. Jika kau melakukan hal itu sama saja kau sudah mengotori jiwamu untuk mati dan aku tidak akan menerima kematian!" Ujar pria itu masih dengan nada tinggi. Sakura yang mendengarkan perkataan sasuke hanya menangis dengan kacaunya.

"Sah-sasuke-kun, A-aku…!" ucapnya tercekat karena sudah tidak bisa menahan diri dan akhirnya sakura pun menumpahkan semua pelampiasan emosinya ke sasuke. Pria itu hanya mengelus rambut musim semi itu dengan lembut.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu saat ini, tapi untuk sekarang sebaiknya kita sembunyi dahulu. Sepertinya kita diikuti?" tukasnya untuk menghentikan aktivitas sakura yang menangis, gadis itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

 **HIASHI POV.**

Pria paruh baya mengenakan baju lab dengan rambut hitam panjang sedang bergerak secara sembunyi – sembunyi sambil menggunakan pistol handgun yang digenggamnya dengan erat dikedua tangannya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada musuh. Pria itu pun menyenderkan tubunya ditembok untuk melihat situasi kondisi sekitar.

Tap… tap… langkah kaki pria itu berlari – lari kecil untuk sampai ditempat tujuan. Beberapa waktu dibutuhkan untuk menghindari semua pengawasan tentara robot musuh, akhirnya pria itu pun berhasil keruang kendali.

"Yokatta, akhirnya aku sampai juga disini. Aku harus cepat!" pria itu pun mencoba membuka pintu kode yang memiliki kunci sandi disamping pintunya.

Pria itu pun berkelut dengan cepatnya dengan tombol yang ada dipintu tersebut. untuk mematikan sistem jaringan pengendali musuh. Tetapi…

Tot…Tot…Tot…, Suara pun terdengar dengan jelas ketika hiashi menekan tombol terakhir untuk membuka pintu ruangan pengendali dan kata sandi pun salah membuat suara gaduh tersebut aktif.

"Kuso!" Decih hiashi yang ketahuan dan berlari. Karena pasukan musuh mulai mengejar hiashi yang ketahuan.

"Huh… huh… huh… Sial!" terkejutnya pria itu saat akan berlari ternyata sudah dihadang tiga musuh seperti pesawat mini.

"Minggir kalian!" menembakkan pistolnya kearah musuh didepannya.

Dor…Dor…Dor… pistol pun menembak dengan cepatnya kearah musuh didepannya.

Duaaar… ledakan pun menyebabkan kedua pesawat dibelakangnya hancur.

"Bagus-…"

Dor… sebuah peluru berhasil bersarang ditubuh pria paruh baya itu.

"U-ugh… K-kenapa?" gumam pria itu terkejut karena tubuhnya sudah basah dengan warna merah yang membuat seluruh pakaiannya bernoda merah.

Bruuuk… tubuh pria itu pun ambruk. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil karena gagal tidak bisa membantu lagi.

"Haruno-san, Uchiha-san. Sepertinya aku gagal, aku minta maaf. Sial…!" pria itu hanya bergumam kecil pasrah menerima kematiannya. dan mulai menutup mata secara perlahan.

"Kurang ajar kalian semua, Hiaaat…!" sebuah pukulan dengan kuat menghancurkan semua pasukan musuh dalam sekejap.

Braaak… Braaak, Duaaar… ledakan pun terjadi dikarenakan kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat.

"Siapa itu?" Batin pria itu mencoba mencari tahu tapi penglihatannya sudah mulai kabur karena cukup banyak kehilangan darah.

"Bertahanlah…!" mohonku kepada orang itu agar tidak mati.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Yosh, ini sudah cukup menghentikan pendarahannya, maafkan aku, aku harus meninggalkan anda, tapi aku harus segera menolong hinata. Aku permisi hiashi-san" batin ku sudah cukup tenang dan meninggalkan pria itu yang masih tertidur.

 **SKIPTIME.**

"U-umzh… ittai, A-apa yang terjadi. L-luka ku?" hiashi yang tersadar dari pingsannya pun terkejut bahwa tubuhnya sudah diobati walaupun masih ada sedikit jejak luka yang belum tertutup maksimal.

"Huh… siapa yang mengobatiku?" gumamnya tak mengerti dan baru menyadari bahwa dia sudah berada diruangan kendali pasukan robot.

"Ini bukannya saatnya berpikir siapa yang menyelamatkan ku, aku harus membantu Haruno-san dan Uchiha-san!" Tegas pria itu mulai mengambil alih kendali mesin pengendali jaringan robot.

 **HINATA POV**

Wanita bersurai indigo sedang berusaha untuk keluar dari pintu jebakan yang membuat dirinya terperangkap dalam ruangan tersebut.

"U-ugh,… aku jatuh dalam sekali. Jika saja tidak ada pintu jebakan itu" gumamnya memikirkan hal yang sebelumnya terjatuh.

 **#FLASH_BACK_ON**

"Cih, ternyata benar dugaanku"! keluh gadis itu terluka akibat terkena serangan laser merah sebelumnya dibagian lengan kanan nya dan hinata pun segera bergegas pergi dari tempat itu, melihat pintu didepannya berada dia pun segera menuju kesana, tapi laser dengan cepat datang kembali dari arah belakang hinata yang siap menyerang kapan pun dirinya.

"Gawat… tidak sempat sampai pintu berikutnya!" batin hinata khawatir.

Zloomph… pintu jebakan dibawah lantai pun terbuka dan membuat dirinya terjatuh dengan cepat sehingga terhindar dari serangan laser yang menuju dari belakangnya.

"Huh?.. Kyaah… B-Blaze…!" teriak gadis itu khawatir terjatuh kebawah dan mengaktifkan blazenya dengan cara menusukan pedangnya ke dinding.

Zleeb, Traang… bunyi decitan yang sangat kasar karena pedang itu terus menahan tubuh gadis itu dengan kuatnya.

"U-ugh… A-aku mohon berhenti!" teriaknya menahan sakit yang luar biasa karena menggengam kedua pedang itu dengan kuat yang ditancapkan ke tembok agar menghentikan laju jatuh hinata.

Traaang… Bruk, beruntungnya nyawa gadis itu masih terselamatkan karena blazenya masih bisa bertahan menahan tubuh gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

"Yokatta,… jika saja jika aku tidak melakukan ini?" gumam hinata melihat kebawah dasar jebakan tersebut sebuah mata pedang berkilau yang lancip dan menjulang keatas membuat siapapun pasti akan ketakutan.

"Ittai…" Ringis hinata karena tangannya sudah memar dan berdarah akibat menahan laju ketika dia terjatuh.

 **#FLASH_BACK_OFF**

"Aku sudah tidak kuat untuk melangkah lagi!" gerutu gadis itu mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Pussh… blaze gadis itu pun menghilang, membuat gadis itu terjatuh kembali.

"Naruto-kun!" batin gadis itu pasrah dan pingsan.

Tap…Tap…Tap… Huph, seseorang dengan langkah cepat melompat kedalam lubang jebakan itu untuk menangkap tangan hinata yang kearah atas dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"U-ugh, sedikit lagi!" geram ku mencoba menangkap tangan hinata.

"Hinata…!" panggil ku dengan kuat untuk menyadarkan hinata, tapi tak digubris oleh gadis itu karena sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"A-Aku... aku akan melindungimu… Jadi!" tekad ku mengerahkan kekuatan untuk mengapai tangan gadis itu.

Beberapa centimeter lagi… TAK, tangan gadis itu pun berhasil ditangkap.

"Dapat,… Hiaaat!" teriak ku memeluk hinata dengan erat dan melemparkan sebuah pengait besi dengan tali kawat yang menempel diikat pinggang pria tersebut.

Traaang… pengait tersebut pun menembus tembok itu dengan mudahnya karena penambahan kekuatan blaze yang diterapkan kedalam benda tersebut.

Sreeek... Crack...Crack...Crack, bunyi tali kawat yang terus mengulur pun berhenti.

"Huh?... syukurlah masih sempat"gumam ku bersyukur dan segera keluar dari tempat perangkap itu sambil membawa gadis itu yang masih berada dipelukanku.

 **SKIPTIME.**

Dua orang bersurai indigo dan bersurai blonde sedang bersama, gadis itupun masih tak sadarkan diri karena luka yang diterimanya dikedua tangannya dan lengan kanannya, pria itu masih sibuk mengobati luka gadis itu, sampai akhirnya hinata pun sadar.

"Yo, kau sudah sadar senpai?" tanya ku sedikit terkejut karena hinata belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"U-ugh… Apa aku sudah mati?" gumamnya dengan polos yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Kalau kau mati, untuk apa aku mengobati dirimu, aku naruto!" kesal ku, hinata pun tersadar mendengar namaku.

"Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun!" teriaknya dengan sangat kuat dan memeluk ku dengan kuat secara mendadak.

"Ittai… ittai… ittai… Senpai, aku bisa mati jika kau memeluk ku seperti ini-…"

"Baka… baka… baka… naruto-kun no baka, A-aku sangat khawatir padamu, aku sangat takut jika aku gagal menolong mu… a-aku takut sekali!" gadis itu hanya menangis dan memarahi diriku sebagai pelampiasannya.

"Maafkan aku Senpai, Aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir dan menangis lagi!" ucapku tenang, hinata yang mendengar itu pun hanya membuang muka.

"Benarkah, naruto-kun?" tanyanya dengan semu kecil sambil menunduk, aku pun hanya mengganguk tanda menyetujui pertanyaan hinata.

"Aku janji. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah mengobati luka mu dahulu, biar aku saja yang mengobati mu!" tawarku mengambil perban baru kembali ditas yang baru karena yang sebelumnya berantakan akibat ulah hinata yang histeris secara tiba-tiba.

Pria surai kuning itu dengan teliti mengobati setiap luka yang ada ditubuh gadis itu, hinata yang dilakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum kecil dengan semu yang menghiashi wajah chubbynya. Menambah kesan manis bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, mereka hanya berdiam diri, hinata pun mulai membuka pembicaraan agar tidak kaku.

"Ano… N-naruto-kun!" panggil gadis itu mencoba mencairkan suasana, akupun hanya melihat keorang itu.

"Ada apa?" pria itu pun masih sibuk mengobati luka hinata.

"Sono, etoo… Apakah naruto-kun saat ini-…"

"Kalau soal itu bicaranya nanti saja senpai, kita harus segera ketempat hiashi-san. Karena dia terluka sebelumnya yang disebabkan luka tembak serangan musuh. Aku baru menghentikan pendarahannya, tapi tidak sepenuhnya mengeluarkan sisa bekas pelurunya!" tegas ku memotong perkataan hinata untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan hinata.

"Otou-sama, jadi?" hinata tak percaya bahwa ayahnya masih hidup. Sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Dan kita harus mengalahkan kaguya, maka dari itu aku mohon pinjamkan kekuatanmu, Senpai!" tegasku dengan serius, hinata yang mendengar itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Uhm… sepertinya mudah sekali kalau kamu bicara naruto-kun dan ingat Onee-chan!" ejek hinata yang tak begitu suka cara bicaraku yang blak-blakan saat ini dan menyentil keningku dengan keras.

"I-ittai, maafkan aku Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyaku ragu.

Menunggu jawaban…

"Ayo kalahkan dia dan menikmati kebebasan kita setelah ini!" jawabnya dengan tegas, aku yang mendengar itupun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ikuzo, naruto-kun!" ajak gadis itu dengan semangat dan berdiri lebih dahulu dariku, aku pun hanya mengikuti langkah dia yang ikut berdiri juga.

"Uhm!" jawab ku mengangguk kan kepala tanda setuju dan kami berdua segera menuju ketempat kaguya.

 **Dua absolute duo sudah terbentuk untuk mengalahkan kaguya, lalu bagaimana keadaaan sasuke dan sakura saat ini.?**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. Chapter 22

"Uhm… sepertinya mudah sekali kalau kamu bicara naruto-kun dan ingat Onee-chan!" ejek hinata yang tak begitu suka cara bicaraku yang blak-blakan saat ini dan menyentil keningku dengan keras.

"I-ittai, maafkan aku Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyaku ragu.

Menunggu jawaban…

"Ayo kalahkan dia dan menikmati kebebasan kita setelah ini!" jawabnya dengan tegas, aku yang mendengar itupun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ikuzo, naruto-kun!" ajak gadis itu dengan semangat dan berdiri lebih dahulu dariku, aku pun hanya mengikuti langkah dia yang ikut berdiri juga.

"Uhm!" jawab ku mengangguk kan kepala tanda setuju dan kami berdua segera menuju ketempat kaguya.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 22 : CONNECT**

Beberapa pesawat tempur berada diatas langit dengan tujuan ke shikunju untuk membantu beberapa anggota absolute duo yang maju digaris depan.

Triiit... bunyi walkie talkie dari headset pria itu terdengar yang menjadi pilot pesawat itu, dia pun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hai, ada apa?"

"Kami sudah masuk wilayah luar shikunju, disini belum ada tanda serangan musuh, ada kemungkinan kami akan tiba ketempat mereka dua jam lagi, Kami mengerti!" pria itu pun mematikan panggilan tersebut dan menambah laju kecepatan helikopter itu menuju ke shikunju.

Suiiing… Suiiing… roket dengan cepat menembak kearah helikopter itu dengan serentaknya.

Duaaar… sebuah pesawat helikopter bagian sayap kiri dan tengah luar terkena serangan musuh dan terjatuh dengan cepatnya, Traang… puing – puing serpihan bangkai pesawat pun hancur dengan berantakannya dibawah sana.

"Sayap kiri dan tengah luar telah dilumpuhkan oleh musuh. Apa yang harus kita lakukan, konohamaru-kun?" tanya pasukan yang merasa khawatir karena serangan musuh yang secara diam-diam menyerang mereka dari gedung - gedung tua yang cukup tinggi.

"Kita berpencar, jika terbang dalam satu arah seperti ini kita akan terkena serangan musuh kembali, hindari semua serangan musuh sekecil mungkin, kapasitas peluru kita terbatas jadi berhati-hatilah. lakukan sekarang!" perintah anak muda itu dengan nada suara yang serius.

Helikopter pun terbang membelah arah penerbangan masing-masing, sayap kanan terbang kearah kanan sedangkan helikopter bagian tengah hanya menambah kecepatan laju mereka kedepan.

"Mereka cukup baik rupanya, terutama dia!" batin pria bermasker hitam melihat konohamaru yang masih fokus membawa helikopternya, pria itu kesal karena tidak bisa membantu untuk saat ini.

 **SASUSAKU POV.**

Tap...Tap…Tap... langkah kaki seseorang melewati lorong-lorong yang cukup gelap karena kurangnya penerangan cahaya lampu, orang itu terus berjalan dengan senyum datar yang sangat dingin bagi siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa bahwa orang itu sangat berbahaya. Dua duo yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu pun sudah dalam keadaan sangat khawatir dan gelisah.

"Dia datang. sakura, aku berharap padamu!"Ujar pria itu mengenggam tangan sakura agar tidak gagal dalam rencana yang disusunnya sebelumnya.

"Aku mengerti!-…" sakura hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku sudah bosan menunggu tikus kecil, kalau kalian ingin bermain petak umpet aku akan mencari kalian, tapi sayangnya aku sedang tidak suka akan hal itu sekarang ini jadi..Hiaaat!" Ujar wanita itu berdiri disebuah pintu lalu mengayunkan blaze sabit emas yang ia genggam dengan kuatnya.

Traaang...Crack...Braaak... pintu pun hancur seketika dan menampilkan dua duo yang sudah dalam posisi siaga bertarung sambil mengenggam blaze mereka.

"Ketemu kalian!"Senyum terukir diwajah wanita itu.

"Ayo sakura!"Ujarnya menyerang kaguya bersama sakura.

"Hiaaat...!" teriak mereka berdua.

"Menyerang langsung, kalian bodoh ya?"Wanita itu hanya meremehkan kedua duo itu dengan santainya sambil menghindari semua serangan sasuke dan sakura.

Tak...Tak... sasuke yang menyerang dengan pedangnya pun terhenti begitupun sakura yang menghunuskan tombaknya ikut terhenti pergerakan serangannya. Kaguya menahannya dengan mudahnya serangan dari depan dan belakang tersebut.

"Tch, dia kuat sekali!"Batin sakura kesal.

"Serangan seperti ini jangan bercanda bocah!"Geram wanita itu kesal.

Traaang...Buaagh... semua senjata mereka berdua pun terlepas dari genggaman tangan mereka membuat senjatanya terlempar hingga menabrak tembok dibelakang mereka.

"Aghhh..." ringis dua duo itu kesulitan melawan kaguya.

"30 detik lagi"batin pria.

"Lemah, aku akan membunuh dari kau dulu!"Kaguya pun tersenyum dingin dan mengincar ke sakura terlebih dahulu.

"Arrgh..U-ugh... l-lepaskan!"Gadis itu terus meronta untuk melepaskan cekikan tangan kaguya yang begitu kuat.

"Sakura, kurang ajar kau- ugh..."

Kaguya yang mengetahui itu langsung menendang sasuke hingga terdorong beberapa meter dari mereka berdua.

Braaak… tubuh pria itu pun tersungkur ditanah dengan tertatihnya akibat serangan wanita bersurai putih panjang itu.

"S-sakura… u-ugh" ringis sasuke mencoba bangkit kembali untuk menolong rekan duo nya.

"Sampai jumpa, gadis kecil-... Apa yang lucu!" tanya kaguya yang melihat raut muka sakura tersenyum kecil meskipun menahan sakit karena dicekik oleh kaguya.

FLUSH... sebuah bom cahaya menyala dengan terangnya yang disembunyikan didekat telinga sakura karena tertutupi rambut pink miliknya.

"Arrgh... mataku-...!"

"Sasuke-kun, sekarang!" gadis itu berteriak dengan sangat kerasnya memberikan kode.

Dor…Dor…Dor... sebuah letupan senjata api berhasil menembak target didepannya.

"U-ugh ini, k-kurang ajar kalian?"Wanita paruh baya itu pun tak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sudah terkena tembakan peluru pistol sasuke, darah pun mengalir dari tubuh wanita itu.

"Hah... hah... hah... rencana berhasil" gumam pria itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengarahkan pistolnya kearah punggung kaguya.

 **HIASHI POV.**

Pria bersurai hitam sepinggang itu sedang mengotak-atik sebuah layar besar yang ada didepannya. Dengan maksud suatu tujuan menunjukkan 85% proses suatu program masih berjalan dengan lambatnya ditambah gangguan dari pasukan robot musuh yang mencoba menghentikan orang itu.

"Tak kusangka akan selama ini, kurang ajar dia mengubah sandi dan aksesnya sehingga untuk menghentikan programnya sangat sulit!"Batin pria itu kesal sambil menembak kearah musuh yang mencoba mendekat.

 **BACKDOOR : Akses khusus sebagai langkah pengaman. Sekian pengejelasan authors lanjut tkp. :p**

Dor...Dor...Dor...Dor... tembakan dilakukan dengan hati-hatinya untuk mengalahkan musuh, jumlah musuh yang datang pun semakin banyak, Slot dalam peluru pun hanya tinggal satu slot lagi yang berisi sepuluh peluru itu pun mulai merasa khawatir karena peluru sudah habis.

"Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini!"Pria itu hanya mendesah kecewa, dengan cepat pria itu membidik semua musuh yang datang.

Dor..Dor...Dor…Dor, tembakan 4 peluru berhasil mengenai pasukan robot kecil seperti pesawat kecil.

Duar... Duar... mesin-mesin itu pun merambat hancur dengan ledakan yang cukup arah belakang musuh pun datang kembali dengan ukuran yang lebih besar seperti manusia, tapi dengan senjata galtin gun dilengan tangannya.

Tsriing... Drrt... peluru dengan kecepatan tinggi disetiap tembakan pun mengarah kearah hiashi, pria itu dengan cepat berlari dan bersembunyi ke dalam ruangan pengendali itu kembali dan bersembunyi dibalik rak meja kayu.

"Peluru ku hanya tinggal 2, bagaimana ini?"Khawatir dengan yang menimpa dia apakah masih bisa bertahan hidup atau tidak.

"Keluarlah dari sana dan segera menyerah Manusia!"Perintah salah satu pasukan robot yang memiliki kemampuan berpikir seperti manusia yang menyuruh hiashi untuk keluar.

Dengan langkah pasrah pria itu pun keluar dan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas sambil menutup matanya.

"Penghianat harus dihabisi!"Perintah salah satu ketua dari robot itu yang berbentuk mirip seperti manusia tapi berpenampilan sebuah logam dan mesin sambil mengarahkan senapan galting gun nya kearah hiashi.

Tsriiing... Drrrt... peluru dengan cepat kearah hiashi.

"Sepertinya aku gagal, padahal tinggal 97% lagi!" Batin hiashi pasrah menerima takdir dan memejamkan matanya saat dia akan tewas sekarang.

Dua orang dengan langkah cepat datang menghampiri pria itu.

"Hiaat…!"Gadis itu pun menebas semua musuhnya dari jarak jauh seperti tebasan angin yang memotong semua musuh.

Dan pria surai kuning dengan langkah cepat mengangkat pria paruh baya itu dan menghindari semua bidikan peluru musuh.

"A-apa yang terjadi, huh... K-kau?"Hiashi yang merasa tubuhnya ditarik pun membuka matanya secara perlahan dan terkejut melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Zleb... zleb... zleb bunyi peluru yang menembus meja itu dengan cepatnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, hiashi-san?"Tanya ku kepada pria itu.

"N-naruto, bagaimana bisa kau-..?"Tanya pria itu tak mengerti.

Tap… mereka pun mendarat ditanah,karena melompat untuk menghindari semua serangan musuh sebelumnya.

"Soal itu kita bisa membahasnya nanti dan aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada senpai!"Aku menyuruh wanita itu untuk masuk, tapi gadis itu tidak mengubris panggilan ku, dia pun menjawab dengan nada suara yang bisa dikatakan aneh.

"A-a-aku disini saja, naruto-kun" ucapnya terbata.

"Huh?, Tunggu sebentar hiashi-san" aku pun berdiri dan menghampiri gadis yang lebih tua dariku itu dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Senpai cepat masuk!"Perintahku sedikit dengan nada yang kesal sambil menarik tangannya.

"N-naruto-kun, a-aku-...eh?" Gadis itu terkejut karena tangannya ditarik olehku dan menutup matanya seperti memiliki rasa takut tersendiri.

"Hinata" batin hiashi terkejut melihat orang yang kubawa masuk keruangan itu, hinata pun merasa canggung dengan ekspresi yang tidak tenang.

"A-ano, chichi-ue, eto... apakah kamu baik-baik saja-... huh?" Gadis itu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Greep… sebuah pelukan lembut berhasil mendarat ditubuh gadis itu oleh hiashi.

"Maafkan aku, karena sudah meninggalkan kau, hinata!"Ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat senang sambil menangis kecil.

"Chichi ue, aku... aku juga sama. A-aku juga rindu denganmu?" ucapan gadis itu pun tercekat karena merasa sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan orang tuanya kembali. Aku pun yang melihat itu mengambil alih ruang pengendali.

"Chichi-ue, kamu terluka?"lanjut Hinata yang merasa bajunya basah dan lengket pun terkejut melihat ayahnya terluka.

"Itu... aku memang terluka ketika mencoba menghentikan ruang pengendali pasukan musuh sebelumnya,hehe..." tawa pria itu canggung karena ceroboh.

"Biar aku obati!"Hinata dengan cepat mengambil kotak obat ditas kecil yang dia simpan dibalik pinggangnya.

"Kuharap aku masih bisa membuka backdoornya!"Batinku mengambil alih mesin dan memasukan jari telunjuk ku kedalam lubang kecil bulat didalam mesin itu.

Pluung...Pluung...Pluung...Sucsess diterima. Dilayar pun muncul tampilan tersebut. Mereka berdua belum mengetahui itu.

"Yosh" aku pun yang merasa senang dengan cepat mengambil Modisc diruang pengendali itu dan memasukannya kedalam saku ku.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya pria itu yang mengetahui bahwa aku mengambil alih mesin pengendali robot yang masih disembuhkan oleh hinata, hinata pun juga bingung melihatku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, yang paling penting sekarang adalah kesehatan anda, hinata-senpai tolong sembuhkan luka hiashi-san!" ucapku dengan tenang mengakhiri aktivitas ku dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan naruto?" batin pria itu mencurigai pria blonde tersebut.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan tadi?" tanya gadis indigo itu penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" jawabku singkat.

"Sekarang kita harus segera keluar dari sini lalu menemukan sasuke, sakura dan hanabi-chan!"lanjut ucapku kepada hiashi sambil mengulurkan tanganku, pria paruh baya itupun meraih tanganku.

"U-uhm, tapi sebelum itu aku harus menghentikan pengendali jaringan pasukan robot itu-…"

"Itu tidak perlu!" ucapku memerintahkan pria itu untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah mematikan nya, dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit mesin itu akan berhenti beroperasi, ayo kita segera pergi dari sini, lagipula aku sangat khawatir dengan sakura dan sasuke serta hanabi-chan?!" jawabku berjalan lebih dulu dari mereka, anak dan ayah itu hanya memandang ku dengan tatapan bingung serta tak mengerti, mereka pun akhirnya mengikuti langkah ku untuk segera menolong sasuke, sakura dan hanabi.

 **SASUSAKU POV.**

Dua duo itupun berdiri dan menghampiri tubuh berlumuran darah wanita dewasa itu dengan hati-hati. Bruuk… sasuke pun menendang dan memutar balik kan badannya untuk memastikan apakah orang itu sudah mati atau belum.

"Dia tidak bergerak kita berhasil sasuke-kun-… sasuke kun kenapa?" tanya gadis itu tak mengerti melihat ekspresi pria itu yang masih serius.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini!" ucap sasuke bergegas menarik tangan sakura lalu ketempat hanabi untuk membawanya dan segera pergi dari ruangan dimana kaguya berada saat ini.

Kreeiit… ckck pintu pun segera ditutup oleh pria berambut raven itu dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, jari-jari yang terkujur diam awalnya kembali bergerak, kaguya pun bangkit kembali dengan santainya.

"Tak kusangka dua bocah itu menarik, mereka mengandalkan kecerdasan mereka dalam bertarung bukan menggunakan kekuatan, aku tidak akan bermain-main lagi untuk melawan mereka!" gumam kaguya merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menekan tombol disamping tangan kirinya disebuah gelang yang dia gunakan.

Tet…Tet…Tet…Jlem…Jlem… sebuah alarm merah pun menyala membuat suara kebisingan dan menutup semua pintu utama dengan pintu baja tralis.

Sasuke dan sakura yang melihat sekeliling ruangan pun seperti itu terkejut karena lampu diruangan itu berwarna merah dan menutup pintu yang akan mereka lewati.

"Sasuke-kun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya sakura tak mengerti dengan situasi ini dan terkejut melihat pintu didepannya tertutup secara otomatis.

"Aku tidak tahu, tolong jaga hanabi sebentar sakura. Aku akan menghancurkan pintu ini. Blaze!" sasuke pun segera mengaktifkan blazenya dan mengisi luciful dipedangnya.

"Hiaaat" pria itu mengerahkan semua kekuatannya dipedangnya untuk menghancurkan pintu trails tersebut.

Duaar… sebuah ledakan pun terjadi menimbulkan sebuah asap debu yang berhamburan tebal.

"Tidak mungkin!" gumam sakura tak percaya.

"Sudah kuduga,pintu ini dibuat untuk menahan kekuatan Exceed. Sebaiknya kita mencari jalan lain saja sakura,ayo!" ajak sasuke segera pergi dan menggendong hanabi kembali yang masih pingsan, mereka pun segera bergegas pergi.

 **NARUHINA POV.**

Tap… tap… tap… lorong-lorong didalam gedung itu hanya terdengar langkah kami bertiga, Tiga orang itu masih berlari bersama dan secara tiba-tiba merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan situasi ini karena lampu berwarna merah dan bunyi alarm yang sangat berisik.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya hinata tak mengerti yang masih berlari mengikuti pria blonde itu.

"Sudah kuduga!" geram ku pelan, hiashi yang melihat ekspresi ku curiga, tapi dia masih diam untuk tidak bicara.

"Kita harus cepat, hinata-senpai, hiashi-san!" ucapku dengan segera menambah kecepatan laju ku.

"Naruto-kun, matee..Ih!" kesal gadis itu tak mengerti kenapa pria itu tak mendengarkan perkataan gadis itu.

 **SASUSAKU POV.**

Dua orang duo itu sedang berlari untuk menghindari pertarungan dengan kaguya, mereka mencoba mencari jalan keluar alhasil semua jalan diblokir semua, membuat mereka sedikit kesulitan untuk bergerak, terdiam sesaat…

"Bagaimana ini sasuke-kun?" tanya sakura sudah mulai pasrah karena semua jalan sudah diblokir.

"Kaguya sialan, dia mencoba menutup jalan keluar kami, agar kami tidak bisa pergi dari sini!" pria itu sudah mencapai puncak kemarahan akibat perbuatan kaguya.

"Kita coba lewat sini-…"

"Sakura kita pergi dari sini!" ajak sasuke dengan langkah kaki tergesa-gesa meninggalkan area tersebut karena merasakan kehadiran musuh.

Tang…Tang….Tang… bunyi suara langkah kaki yang naik dari sebuah tangga. Sakura dan sasuke yang mendengar itu pun segera menuju kelantai atas untuk menghindari jalan blokir yang mereka hadapi dan menjauhi langkah suara itu.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian pergi dari sini dalam keadaan hidup-hidup!" kaguya pun terus menggiring mereka agar bertarung ditempat terbuka.

 **SKIPTIME**

Braaak… pintu pun dibuka dengan kasarnya, mereka berdua berada dilantai tertinggi gedung tersebut.

"Jalan buntu bagaimana ini sasuke-kun-…" tanya sakura khawatir melihat kesasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya, berpikir dengan keras untuk membuat ide.

"Ahaaah… akhirnya ketemu juga kalian, aku sudah bosan bermain kucing-kucingan dengan kalian berdua. Apa kalian bersiap untuk mati sekarang, haruno sakura dan uchiha sasuke!" ucapnya sambil mengambil blaze dalam dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan mati dengan mudah, baiklah aku akan melawanmu!"

"Sakura bantu aku!" mohon sasuke ke sakura sambil menurunkan hanabi kepinggir tiang pembatas gedung yang ada disitu.

"Baik!" jawab sakura tegas, sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Blaze…" ucap mereka berdua menampilkan sebuah senjata dari para exceed berupa pedang tipis dan tombak metal.

Tap... Srack... Bunyi decitan langkah kaki dua duo itu menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu dengan emosi kemarahan yang kuat, tapi bagi wanita itu, dia hanya melihat dengan senyuman dingin yang tenang sambil menghindari dua duo itu.

Wush... Wush... Trak... Semua serangan dari segala arah dilakukan.

"Apa hanya segini kemampuan kalian!" ejeknya dengan nada yang santai.

"Diam kau!" ujar sasuke mengalirkan luciful kedalam blaze nya untuk membentuk energi petir kedalam pedangnya.

"Oh, nampaknya kau mulai serius tapi.!" ucap kaguya menebaskan senjatanya.

Buaagh... Mereka berdua terhempas karena serangan kaguya.

"Kyaaah... Arrgh" ringis mereka berdua karena mulai kelelahan.

Bruuuk... Tubuh mereka tersungkur ditanah yang dingin dan kerasnya dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Sakura kamu tidak apa- apa, hah... huh...?" deru nafas pria itu dengan tidak stabilnya karena mulai kelelahan,gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil, tapi gerak tubuh dua duo itu terdiam karena kaguya sudah berada dibelakang mereka dengan sabit besar yang siap merobek tubuh mereka.

"Saatnya untuk kalian mati, Sayounara!" ucap kaguya sambil menyentuhkan sabit emasnya ke leher dua duo itu dan mulai menyerang mereka dan sakura yang melihat sabit itu akan bersarang ditubuh mereka hanya memejamkan matanya tanda siap menerima kematian yang akan merenggut nyawa mereka.

Beberapa menit menunggu tak merasakan sakit dan luka, dua duo itu membuka mata dan betapa terkejutnya karene melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya.

"K-kalian.?" Gumam sasuke dan sakura bersamaan melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya tiba, nyawa mereka pun terselamatkan karena gadis surai indigo itu menahan serangan kaguya dengan kedua pedangnya sedangkan pria surai kuning menahan pergelangan tangan wanita itu untuk menahan ayunan serangan kaguya.

"Huh?, bagaimana kalian masih bisa hidup-..."

"Hiiiat..." teriak dua duo yang baru hadir pun langsung memberi serangan ke kaguya.

Traang... Bruuk,... Sreeek... Tubuh wanita itu pun terkena serangan yang dilancarkan pria surai kuning itu, tapi masih dalam keadaan bisa bangkit wanita itu pun menjaga jarak beberapa meter.

"Hyuuga-senpai, naruto kun. Yokatta" gumam gadis surai pink itu bisa bernafas lega.

"Maaf jika kami terlambat, sasuke-kun, sakura-chan,kalian sudah berjuang dengan baik!" ucap hinata menyela perkataan sakura.

"H-hai" jawab duo itu.

"Mereka sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi, terpaksa harus kami berdua yang melawan!" batin gadis itu mengamati dua junior itu dengan serius.

"Naruto-kun!" Namaku yang terpanggil pun,langsung mengerti.

"Baiklah" jawab ku mengerti.

Sreek... Tap... Tap... Wush...mereka berdua pun berlari dengan dengan cepat.

"Heh...serangan secara langsung kalian bodoh-... Apa!"kaguya terkejut karena dia menerima serangan tiga sekaligus dari depan berupa pukulan surai kuning dengan sangat kuatnya seperti gelombang angin kejut yang merambat kedepan menuju ke kaguya, sedangkan diposisi kanan hinata saat ini mengisi lucifulnya untuk memperkuat senjatanya. Mereka pun berpencar sedangkan aku ke kiri menyerangnya untuk memojokkannya kebelakangnya yang disana ada besi pembatas yang cukup tinggi membuat gerak kaguya terhenti, wanita itu pun mulai merasa khawatir sesaat tapi senyumnya berubah menjadi sangat licik.

"Rasakan ini" teriak hinata dan diriku bersama.

"Bodoh" gumam wanita itu tersenyum kecil berpura-pura kalah, sasuke yang melihat pertarungan itu terkejut dengan rencana yang dipikirkan kaguya.

"Senpai... Naruto-…"

Duaar... Ledakan pun terjadi dengan dahsyatnya.

"Uwwaah... Arrgh" mereka berdua terlempar beberapa meter.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi-...huh i-itu?"ucap gadis indigo itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya kaguya menggunakan perisai ditangan kirinya.

"bagaimana bisa…?" gumam sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Begitu rupanya, aku mengerti sekarang!" sasuke pun mengerti dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan mencoba berdiri.

"Aku tak menyangka jika dia memiliki kemampuan mengganti blazenya, aku tidak punya pilihan untuk-..." hinata pun mencoba bangkit kembali sambil menghapus darah yang membasahi bibirnya dan terkejut seorang pria surai kuning berlari kearah kaguya dengan kemarahan yang tidak biasa.

"Guaaarrgh…" geram ku dengan emosi yang sangat marah.

" huh?, naruto-kun. Berhenti!"

"Sial kau!" ucap ku dengan nada yang tinggi sambil berlari kearahnya dengan mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuatnya, kaguya masih dengan mudah menghindari semua seranganku.

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah blaze baru muncul dan membuat pria surai kuning itu semakin marah.

"Keparat… bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan itu, cepat jawab!" perintah ku yang murka dengan sangat kesalmya sambil menyerang kaguya.

Tak... Tak... Wush, pukulan dan tendangan pun berhasil dihindari kaguya dengan mudahnya.

Tak… langkah ku pun terhenti karena serangan ku ditahan olehnya tanganku ditahan dengan mudahnya.

"Kau itu lemah ya, karena kau lemahlah orang-orang yang kau sayangi mati!"gumamnya ditelingaku dengan pelannya.

"Kubilang diam-...ugh.. Agh..."

Bruuuk... Tubuhku pun tersungkur ditanah dengan lemasnya akibat tendangan kaguya.

"Naruto-kun,kau baik-baik saja?"

Mereka bertiga pun menghampiriku.

"Jangan mendekat, ini adalah masalahku, Plak…!" sebuah tangan berhasil menyadarkan ku, karena sebuah tamparan yang kuat dari seniorku sedangkan sakura dan sasuke yang melihat itu hanya diam.

"Senpai,... Kenapa?"

"Naruto-kun, tenanglah!" ucapnya mengenggam tanganku agar tenang.

"Aku tahu kamu sangat marah, tapi jika kamu sendiri yang melawan dia hasilnya akan sama seperti sebelumnya didalam dinding, apa kamu tidak ingat!" ujarnya melihatku sambil menautkan tangannya dengan kuat, aku hanya mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti.

"Uhm, untuk sasuke-kun dan sakura-chan, aku ingin pergi dari sini dan lindungi hanabi serta ayahku!" perintah hinata tapi tidak digubris oleh mereka berdua dan berdiri melindungiku.

"Kenapa kalian masih tetap disini, aku sudah bilang pergi dari sini, lindungi hanabi-…"

"Kami menolak, kami berdua juga tidak mau meninggalkan kau sendirian, Master…!"

"Benar begitu sakura?" sakura pun hanya mengangguk mantap dengan senyuman bangganya, hinata yang melihat itu hanya terdiam dan mengizinkan mereka bertarung bersama.

"Dasar keras kepala. terserah kalian berdua saja, tapi aku tidak bisa bertarung sambil melindungi kalian!" ucapnya dengan serius dan terukir senyum kecil hampir tidak terlihat.

"Kami tahu!" jawab mereka berdua serius.

 **Rekan absolute duo yang lain telah terbentuk untuk mengalahkan kaguya, mampukah mereka melawan kaguya.?**

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Uhm, sasuke-kun dan sakura-chan, aku ingin kalian pergi dari sini dan lindungi hanabi serta ayahku!" perintah hinata tapi tidak digubris oleh mereka berdua dan berdiri melindungiku.

"Kenapa kalian masih tetap disini, aku sudah bilang pergi dari sini, lindungi hanabi-…"

"Kami menolak, kami berdua juga tidak mau meninggalkan kau sendirian, Master…!"

"Benar begitu sakura?" sakura pun hanya mengangguk mantap dengan senyuman bangganya, hinata yang melihat itu hanya terdiam dan mengizinkan mereka bertarung bersama.

"Dasar keras kepala. terserah kalian berdua saja, tapi aku tidak bisa bertarung sambil melindungi kalian!" ucapnya dengan serius dan terukir senyum kecil hampir tidak terlihat.

"Kami tahu!" jawab mereka berdua serius.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 23 : PROOF OF ABSOLUTE DUO.**

Pertarungan penentu takdir akan dimulai mereka berempat pun mulai bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Chichi-ue, tolong menjauhlah dari sini dan bawa hanabi ketempat yang aman!" mohon hinata, hiashi yang mengerti pun menjaga jarak dengan pertarungan mereka semua sambil membawa hanabi menjauh dari medan pertempuran.

Empat orang absolute duo itu masih melihat musuh yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan serius. Mereka menggenggam blaze masing – masing dengan eratnya.

"Semuanya, Formasi D!" perintah hinata.

"Hai" jawab mereka bertiga dan berlari.

Tap… srek… mereka berempat memulai lebih dahulu menyerang ke kaguya.

"Percuma!" gumam wanita itu masih berdiri dengan tenangnya.

Wush… Trak… serangan demi serangan dihindari dengan mudahnya oleh kaguya, sasuke terus menyerang bersama sakura, kaguya pun mencoba memukul mereka tapi pria surai kuning itu dengan cepat memukul daari jauh seperti gelombang kejut untuk melumpuhkan gerak orang tersebut. Kaguya pun segera menjaga jarak dari mereka bertiga.

"Mereka cukup baik, dalam bekerja sama terutama bocah pirang itu, walaupun blazenya sudah kuambil tapi dia masih bisa hidup kembali. Sepertinya aku harus mengganti ke mode pertempuran jarak jauh" batin gadis itu mengganti blazenya dengan blaze yang lain, asap pun muncul dengan tebalnya terkikis sedikit demi sedikit hingga mengganti blazenya dengan 2 pistol.

"Mati kalian!" gumamnya menembak kearah sasuke dan sakura.

"Layered Armor!" sebuah pelindung dinding transparan melindungi dua orang itu seperti didalam gelembung besar.

"Naruto, Naruto-kun!" gumam dua duo sekelasku yang tertolong karena pertahananku.

Dor… Dor… Dor… tembakan berulang – ulang mengarah kemereka bertiga yang tentunya karena perlindungan pria blonde tersebut.

"Kenapa dia kuat sekali!" batinku sambil merenggankan tangan kedepan untuk menahan tembakan kaguya.

"U-ugh, S-senpai masih belumkah?" teriak ku kepada hinata yang terdiam sambil mengisi lucifulnya dan mengaktifkan gelang dilengannya yang terisi kedalam benda tersebut.

"Tolong tahan sebentar lagi!" jawab hinata masih memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa menit lagi, mulai terisi. Plung sebuah bunyi menandakan bahwa gelang yang digunakan hinata sudah aktif.

"Yosh, kalian minggirlah!" perintah hinata maju kedepan.

"Baik!" jawab mereka bertiga menghindar dan membiarkan hinata maju kedepan.

Traaang… Traaang, peluru tembakan kaguya pun ditangkis oleh hinata, kaguya yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut dan mencoba menembaknya kembali, hinata pun menambah kecepatan bertarungnya.

"A-apa, dia cepat sekali!" batin kaguya tak menyadari bahwa hinata sudah berada didepannya, dan memukulnya dengan kuat hingga mundur.

"Agh…!" ringgis kaguya mencoba menembak hinata tapi gadis itu sudah menebas blaze yang dipegangnya itu hingga terlepas dari genggaman tangan wanita paruh baya itu dan mencoba mengakhiri orang itu dengan serangan terakhirnya.

"Lakukan Master!" teriak sasuke dan sakura bersama, Sedangkan aku hanya melihat dalam diam dengan takjub.

"Rasakan ini!" ujarnya menghunuskan pedangnya kejantung kaguya.

Jleeeb, sebuah pedang berhasil melewati tubuh wanita itu dengan tepatnya diorgan vitalnya, hinata yang melakukan itupun benar-benar kelelahan.

"Huh… huh…" deru nafasnya yang masih kelelahan.

"Kau berhasil Master, sekarang dia sudah tewas!" ucap sasuke senang.

"Dengan ini semuanya selesai, kau sudah tidak bisa menyebarkan kebencian lagi ke dunia-…U-ugh, Argh…! Ucapan hinata pun terhenti karena sebuah pisau mendarat diperut hinata membuat dirinya muntah darah dan ambruk ditanah.

Bruuuk… tubuh gadis itu pun terdiam kaku tak bergerak, kami semua yang melihat itu benar-beanr tak percaya.

"H-hinata?" gumam hiashi yang tak percaya melihat kaguya masih hidup dan terkejut bahwa anaknya sudah terluka diperutnya.

"T-tidak mungkin, Master!" teriak sasuke dan sakura bersama.

"Hinata-senpai!" Teriak ku mendekat dengan kemarahan yang luar biasa.

"Jangan mendekat, jika kalian mendekat akan kujatuhkan dia dari sini!" ancam kaguya sambil mencengkram bajunya dan mencoba menjatuhkannya dari gedung.

"Uhuk… uhuk!" batuknya berdarah hampir kehilangan kesadaran..

"K-kenapa kau belum mati!" Tanya hinata yang mencoba mengetahui kenapa dia tidak mati setelah terhunus pedang miliknya.

"Aku ini adalah dewa, alasanku tidak mati adalah aku adalah selection!" jawab kaguya.

"S-selection?" gumam hinata tak mengerti.

"Karena kau hanya manusia biasa yang rapuh, aku akan memberitahumu. Selection adalah orang yang melakukan peningkatan kekuatan untuk menjadi lebih kuat, dengan kata lain tubuhku ini hanyalah sebuah cangkang kosong yang tak berarti sama halnya dengan orang itu. Dia juga adalah subjek program selection yang sama sepertiku tapi inti atom kehidupannya berbeda, itulah sebabnya dia maupun diriku tidak bisa mati dengan mudah, meskipun kau menusuk ku dijantung sekalipun, tapi yang kuherankan kenapa kau masih hidup walaupun aku sudah mengambil blazemu, namikaze naruto kau adalah orang yang special, bukan inti atom kehidupanmu yang luar biasa?!" ujar kaguya melihatku dengan tatapan dingin dan melihat kembali ke hinata yang mulai sekarat

"Serahkan dirimu, maka aku akan melepaskan kalian semua!" ajak kaguya memberikan uluran tangannya agar diriku mendekat kearahnya.

Semua orang disitu hanya terdiam atas penuturannya, tapi diriku tak berbicara karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Tidak mau berbicara yah, baiklah aku akan melemparnya dari sini-…"

"Tolong lepaskan dia, Aku menyerah, tapi lepaskan dia dahulu!" perintahku kepada kaguya untuk melepaskan hinata.

"Naruto, kau serius?!" Tanya sasuke menyakinkan diriku, tapi tak kugubris pertanyaannya.

"J-jangan lakukan Nah-ruto-kun!" gumamnya sudah sangat lemah memohon kepada pria blonde itu.

"Baiklah!" ucapnya melempar gadis itu dengan kuatnya, sakura dan sasuke yang melihat itu pun segera menolong hinata.

Bruuk tubuh gadis itu pun tersungkur dengan lemahnya.

"Master, Senpai, Hinata!" teriak sasuke, sakura dan hiashi mendekati hinata.

"Kemarilah!" perintah wanita itu akupun hanya terdiam berjalan menuju wanita tersebut, sakura yang melihat itupun tak mengerti.

"Naruto-kun, jangan kesana!" teriak sakura meminta pria spike itu tak mengikuti perintah kaguya.

"Bagus sekarang berikanlah inti atom kehidupanmu, maka aku tidak akan membunuh teman-temanmu" ujarnya dengan nada yang datar, sekilas terukir senyuman kecil licik dalam wajahnya.

Tap… Tap… Tap diriku masih berjalan mendekati wanita itu dalam diam.

Dor… sebuah letupan berhasil menembus sebuah jantung surai kuning itu, semua orang yang berada disitu benar-benar tak percaya, bahwa pria itu ditembak didepan mata mereka.

Bruuuk… pria itu tumbang ditanah dengan tenangnya tanpa adanya teriakan kesakitan sama sekali, darah pun mulai mengalir dari tubuh pria itu dengan banyaknya.

"Hoh, maaf aku tak sengaja menembaknya. Tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk membunuhnya. Sayangnya aku tak memerlukan inti atom kehidupanmu. Karena akulah yang paling sempurna dan tak memerlukan objek kegagalan sepertimu!" ucapnya dengan nada menghina sambil melihat keempat orang yang berada disana, sakura dan sasuke yang melihat ku terbaring disana pun tak tahan dengan semua ini, hingga tenggelam dalam puncak kemarahan yang kuat.

"Tak akan kumaafkan kau!" teriak sakura yang sudah sangat marah melihat senyuman kaguya yang mempermainkan kehidupan teman sekelasnya.

"Hiaaat…!" teriak sasuke yang mencoba menebas tubuh orang itu, tapi dengan mudahnya dihindari semua serangan pria itu, sakura pun mencoba menusuk dengan tombaknya untuk membalas kaguya.

Fush… Fush… pedang dan tombak itu sudah tak beraturan dalam menyerang.

"Haruno-san, !" mohon hiashi kepada dua duo itu yang masih melawan kaguya secara sembarangan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tuhan. Tolong selamatkan Putriku!" batin hiashi yang masih berkelut untuk mengobati luka hinata yang masih mengeluarkan darah dari perutnya dengan raut muka cemas.

#Alam_sadar_on_hinata

Hinata sudah berada didalam alam sadarnya, sekelilingnya hanya ada sebuah kegelapan seperti malam hari. dia masih berjalan tanpa tujuan sampai dia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, gadis itu dengan segera menangkis serangan musuh, karena merasakan bahaya.

Traaang… Pedang yang digenggam hinata pun berhasil menahan serangan orang itu yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan tudung hitam yang menutupi wajahnya, sosok itu pun menggunakan dua pedang yang sama seperti hinata.

"S-siapa kau!" Tanya gadis itu kepada orang tersebut tapi diacuhkan, hingga akhirnya hinata pun menyerang orang itu untuk membuat tudung yang menutupi orang tersebut terbuka.

Trang… Trang… dua pedang itu pun masih bertarung dengan sengitnya dengan lawan hingga akhirnya hinata pun mengisi lucifulnya untuk memperkuat serangannya.

"Hiaat…!" teriak hinata menyerangnya kembali dengan luciful yang terisi begitupun orang itu yang menyerang hinata dengan melakukan hal yang sama seperti hinata.

Traaang,…Buum,… Duaar… sebuah cahaya terbentuk dan menimbulkan ledakan yang besar hingga tudung orang itu terbuka, hinata yang melihat orang itu benar-benar terkejut bahwa yang dia lawan adalah dirinya sendiri.

"T-tidak mungkin, K-kau?" gumam hinata tercekat dan benar-benar terkejut melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

"Benar, Aku adalah kau, aku sudah menunggumu, diriku yang lain!" jawabnya sambil menyerang hinata kembali, gadis itu yang menyadari hinata yang lain mencoba menyerangnya kembali dengan sigap hinata menahan serangan dari dirinya.

"T-tunggu-…!"

Traang pedang itu saling bergesekan untuk menumpu kekuatan siapa yang paling kuat.

"Kau benar – benar menyedihkan diriku yang lain, karena itulah kau lemah!" ejek sisi lain hinata.

"D-diam kau!" teriak hinata yang terima atas ucapan dirinya yang lain, tapi tumpuan adu kekuatan dan fisik mereka berbeda jauh, membuat gadis indigo itu kesulitan melawan dirinya yang lain.

"A-aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, karena kaulah mereka semua mati. Haha-ue, Minato-san, Kushina-san, Tenten-san dan Naruto-kun!" ujarnya terus menambah kekuatannya hingga hinata tak kuat menahan tumpuan kakinya, tersujud ketanah dengan beratnya.

"Huh…B-bukan seperti itu, hanya saja-…"

"Kau lemah!" teriak hinata yang lain dengan geramnya dan menendangnya hingga gadis itu tersungkur ditanah dengan kasarnya.

Sreeek… hinata pun kewalahan melawan dirinya sendiri.

"D-dia terlalu kuat-…Huh?"

Fuung… sebuah pedang sudah berada dileher hinata yang masih tersungkur ditanah karena sudah diacungkan dengan pedang milik musuh.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" ujarnya dengan tenang.

"A-apa maksudmu menyelamatkanku?" Tanya hinata tak mengerti.

"Bersatulah denganku dan terimalah kebencian didalam hatimu, Aku adalah dirimu yang mengetahui sisi gelapmu selama ini. Kau menginginkan kekuatan untuk membalas dendam bukan.? aku akan memberikannya kepadamu.!" lanjut ucapnya sambil menurunkan pedangnya yang sebelumnya siap menghunus gadis itu dan memberikan uluran tangannya.

"K-kebencian?" gumam hinata berdiri sambil bergumam didepan diriku yang lain.

"Benar. Aku adalah kebencian yang sempurna bagimu. Untuk apa kita bertarrung, kita memiliki kenangan yang pahit serta kenangan yang menyedihkan bukan. Selama ini kau bertarung untuk siapa?" Tanya hinata yang lain tak mengerti dengan gadis itu yang terlihat ragu.

"A-aku…-"

"Ayo, kita lepaskan semua beban ini dan hancurkan dinding diantara kita untuk melawan dia. Sekarang, Ayo kita lakukan dan bunuh kaguya yang menimbulkan kebencian ini!" ajaknya dengan tenang.

Hinata pun meraih tangan dirinya yang lain dan terbentuklah cahaya yang terang hingga menutupi dirinya sendiri.

#Alam_sadar_Off_hinata

"Argh..."

"Kyah..."

Dua dou itupun terpental karena serangan kaguya yang sangat kuat, membuat pria berambut raven dan gadis surai pink itu sudah sangat sekarat akibat luka yang didapatnya.

"Haruno-san, Uchiha-san!" teriak hyuuga yang tidak tahan melihat dua duo itu habis-habisan dihajar kaguya.

Kaguya yang menyadari hiashi datang pun mencoba membunuhnya dengan senapan blaze milik hanabi yang ditodongkan ke hiashi.

"H-Hyuuga-san, J-jangan mendekat!" mohon sasuke dan sakura yang sudah terluka parah.

"Manusia lemah sebaiknya jangan ikut campur masalah ini, Mati kau!"teriaknya menembak kan psitolnya kearah hyuug dengan sangat cepatnya.

"Huh…Gawat?!" batin pria itu menutup matanya karena akan benar-benar mati.

Traaang… Peluru pistol itu pun ditahan dengan mudahnya oleh seseorang, sakura dan sasuke yang melihat itu benar-benar terkejut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, H-hinata?" batin pria itu terkejut melihat dirinya diselamakan oleh hinata yang sudah memakai satu pedang besar hitam.

"Master… Mas-… huh?!" teriak sasuke senang melihat hinata masih hidup, tapi panggilannya terhenti karena melihat hinata yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"K-kau harusnya sudah mati-… Ugh!" ujarnya tak mempercayai hinata yang masih hidup dan tanpa kaguya sadari mukanya sudah dipegang oleh hinata dan mendorong orang itu hingga terjatuh ke bawah gedung yang tinggi bersama dirinya.

Wossh… kedua wanita itu terjatuh ketanah dengan cepatnya. Hiashi yang melihat itu benar-benar terkejut karena melihat hinata yang sangat dingin dengan mata sangat tajam seperti binatang buas.

"Hiashi-san. K-kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sakura yang memanggil hiashi menanyakan keadaannya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, kalian berdua terluka cukup parah aku akan mengobati kalian!" ujarnya mencoba membantu.

Pria paruh baya itu mencoba membantu dua duo yang terluka itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam sakura membuka pembicaraan, tak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi saat aku melihat sosok master sebelumnya. Membuatku sangat ketakutan!" pernyataan sasuke yang tidak biasa membuat sakura dan hiashi terdiam dengan iris yang kekhawatiran.

"Sakura lihat!" tunjuk pria itu yang masih disembuhkan oleh hiashi dan memberitahu ke sakura, ada sebuah helikopter yang sedang melaju kearah mereka.

Geroaaar… suara baling-baling mesin pengerak pesawat yang keras itu mendatangi beberapa orang yang berada diatas gedung.

"Itu, Hatake-sensei dan Konohamaru bukan?"Tanya gadis pink itu kembali sekilas melihat beberapa helikopter mendarat ketempat mereka.

"Benar" gumam sasuke tersenyum senang karena ada yang menolong kami dalam benak sasuke.

 **SKIPTIME.**

Beberapa orang turun dari helikopter mendatangi kelima orang itu, untuk mengevakuasi orang – orang yang terluka dan segera pergi dari lokasi sinjuku.

"Uchiha-san, Haruno-san. Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang yang bermasker yang datang menjemput kami.

"I-iya, kami baik – baik saja" jawabnya dengan pelan.

"Sepertinya kalian semua baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita meninggalkan tempat ini!" ajak kakashi mencoba mempercepat tugasnya.

"T-tapi, Master masih bertarung dengan kaguya, kami tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja!" gumam sakura yang mencoba menolak untuk pergi begitu saja.

"Hyuuga-san yah, lalu dimana dia-…" ucapan pria itu terhenti karena adanya bunyi Alarm yang keras membuat mereka terhenti.

Tot… Tot… Tot… Peringatan, Tempat ini akan meledak dalam waktu 30 menit, harap menjauh dari lokai ini…

Tot… Tot… Tot… Peringatan, Tempat ini akan meledak dalam waktu 30 menit, harap menjauh dari lokai ini…

Sebuah tanda alarm berbunyi sangat keras digedung itu, membuat semua orang yang mendengar sangat terkejut bukan main.

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana ini!" Tanya sakura yang khawatir.

"Hatake-sensei. Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini segera mungkin. Aku akan membantu Master untuk menghadapi kaguya.

"Lalu Hyuuga-san-…"

"Kami akan pergi membawa dia, sekarang selamatkan Hiashi-san, Hanabi dan Naruto-…"

"Uchiha-san, Naruto tidak ada!" hiashi yang baru saja ingin segera mengevakuasi mereka berdua hanya meninggalkan hanabi yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Duaar… Duaar… ledakan – ledakan dari jendela pun mulai terjadi digedung itu membuat kobaran api mulai merambat keatas.

 **HINATA YANG AWALNYA SEKARAT MENDAPAT KEKUATAN MISTERIUS, NARUTO PUN MENGHILANG DAN KEHANCURAN PENGENDALI JARINGAN SUDAH DIAKTIFKAN. BAGAIMANA DENGAN NASIB MEREKA SEMUA?**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter depan, Jaa…**


	24. Chapter 24

Tot… Tot… Tot… Peringatan, Tempat ini akan meledak dalam waktu 30 menit, harap menjauh dari lokasi ini…

Tot… Tot… Tot… Peringatan, Tempat ini akan meledak dalam waktu 30 menit, harap menjauh dari lokasi ini…

Sebuah tanda alarm berbunyi sangat keras digedung itu, membuat semua orang yang mendengar sangat terkejut bukan main.

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana ini!" Tanya sakura yang khawatir.

"Hatake-sensei. Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini segera mungkin. Aku akan membantu Master untuk menghadapi kaguya.

"Lalu Hyuuga-san-…"

"Kami akan pergi membawa dia, sekarang selamatkan Hiashi-san, Hanabi dan Naruto-…"

"Uchiha-san, Naruto tidak ada!" hiashi yang baru saja ingin segera mengevakuasi mereka berdua hanya meninggalkan hanabi yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Duaar… Duaar… ledakan – ledakan dari jendela pun mulai terjadi digedung itu membuat kobaran api mulai merambat keatas.

 **MINNA-SAN, GIMANA KABAR PASTI BAIK DONG #PLAK.**

 **ANE MAU MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA NIH MAAF JIKA BARU …**

 ***SELAMAT BINGUNG EH, SELAMAT BACA MAKSUDNYA"**

 **DISCLAMER : CERITA PUNYA SAYA, TAPI PEMILIK KOMIK PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN SAYA MINJAM DULU CERITANYA …**

 **(AUTHOR DIBACOK SAMA TAKUMI-SAN)**

 **PAIRING : HINANARU X HANANARU**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : ACTION, SCI-FI, SUPER POWER, ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING : OOC, EJAAN KADANG ADA YANG SALAH DAN TIDAK SESUAI, BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR DAN MEMBINGUNGNYA SERTA TYPO.**

 **CHAPTER 24 : PROMISE (FINAL CHAPTER)**

Mata tajam itu melihat musuh yang ada didepannya dengan aura dingin, wanita surai putih itu mengekspresikan kekesalannya kepada gadis muda itu dan mengganti blazenya dengan sebuah sabit emas besar. Genggaman senjatanya pun menguat dan secara tiba-tiba orang itu menyerang gadis itu dengan cepatnya.

Traaang... Pedang dan sabit itupun saling menari untuk mencoba saling membunuh, siapapun yang berhasil melukai pertama kali maka dialah yang menang.

"Menyenangkan, ini sangat membuatku sangat senang!" batin wanita itu terus menyerang gadis bersurai indigo itu tanpa henti, hinata pun terus menangkis semua serangan kaguya dengan ekspresi yang tenang tapi terkesan dingin.

Semua permukaan jalan dan sekeliling pertarungan mereka pun hancur lembur seperti sambaran petir yang dahsyat. Membuat pertarungan mereka memiliki level yang berbeda dengan absolute duo lainnya.

Troaaar... Beberapa helikopter terbang dari gedung itu mengevakuasi yang terluka.

"A-apa itu, aku baru pertama kali melihat pertarungan yang hebat seperti itu?" sekilas pilot yang dinaiki kakashi melihat pertarungan hinata dengan kaguya dari atas sana.

"Fokuslah pada tugas. Kita tak boleh menganggu pertarungan mereka. Kita percayakan saja pada mereka!" tukas pria surai putih jabrik agar fokus pada tugas, diapun melihat pertarungan dua orang itu.

"H-hai..." jawab pilot itu dan segera pergi meninggalkan shinjuku.

"Hinata berjuanglah!" batin ayah dari anak itu mencoba berdoa agar diberikan keselamatan pada anak sulungnya, pria itu pun melihat hanabi dengan raut kesedihan.

Troaaar... Pesawat helikopter itu pun menjauh dari medan pertempuran.

Langkah kaki pria itu tertatih, darah pun membercak dimana-dimana, raut kesakitan dari pria itu terlihat sangat kesakitan siapapun yang melihatnya tidak akan sanggup melihatnya.

"Hinata-senpai!"batin pria itu seperti mengingat sesuatu tapi sangat samar bagi dirinya. karena sudah banyaknya kehilangan darah.

"Ugh" pria spike blonde itu pun terjatuh karena sudah mulai kesadarannya akibat luka yang didapat dari serangan kaguya terasa sangat berat, pendengaran mulai tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

"Onee-chan!" gumam ku yang sudah tidak kuat lagi berjalan.

"Apa aku harus berakhir seperti ini, a-aku…!" lanjutku sudah tak mampu untuk melanjutkan jalan menuju seniorku yang bertarung seorang diri disana. Mata pun tertutup secara perlahan.

"Naruto, berjuanglah…!" bisik seseorang pria surai kuning yang berada disampingnya.

"Naru-chan, kamu pasti bisa!" wanita surai merah panjang itu pun menyemangatiku dengan semangatnya.

"Namikaze-kun, bantulah Hinata hingga akhir. Aku memohon padamu!" mohon gadis berambut panda yang memintaku melindungi temannya hingga akhir.

"Naruto-kun, Tolong lindungi putriku!" senyum pun terukir dari wanita paruh baya cantik itu.

"U-ugh, aku mungkin sudah gila sepertinya berbicara sendiri, tapi aku akan menepati janjiku hingga akhir!" tegas ku mencoba bangkit kembali dan berjalan kembali menuju ketempat pertarungan hinata dan kaguya.

 **HINATAPOV.**

Pertarungan masih berlanjut dengan menegangkannya, mereka pun menyerang kembali dan saling beradu tumpuan senjata, mengadu kekuatan untuk melihat siapa yang paling kuat diantara mereka. Senyum pun terukir diwanita itu membuat hinata melihatnya dengan mata setajam elang dan bertanya.

"Apa yang lucu?!" Tanya gadis itu tak mengerti kenapa lawannya bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

"Aku senang, Akhirnya sejak sekian lama ada lawan yang layak melawanku. Kau membuatku senang. Hyuuga Hinata. Terima kasih atas kesenangan yang kau berikan padaku, tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Lihatlah semua serangan yang terjadi adalah kekuatan dari Blazeku yang sempurna. Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku. Walaupun kemampuan El awake mu luar biasa sebagai manusia.!" Ujarnya panjang lebar dan memperlihatkan keangkuhan kekuatan yang dimilikinya kepada hinata. Gadis itupun hanya tersenyum kecil membuat kaguya terdiam.

"Kaguya, Kau salah dalam dua hal!" kata hinata membuat kaguya terdiam.

Traang… mereka pun menjaga jarak beberapa meter.

"Apa maksudmu?!" kaguya tak mengerti maksud dari pernyataan hinata.

"Aku akan memberikan 2 pernyataan kepadamu, yang pertama. Kekuatan blaze yang membuat hancur dan puing – puing sekitar kita hancur adalah… Kekuatan Blaze pedangku!" jawab hinata dengan tenang membuat wanita itu berkeringat terkejut atas apa yang didengar dari lawannya tersebut.

"Dan yang kedua adalah…!" lanjut gadis itu menyerang kekaguya.

Craash… pundak kanan wanita itupun terluka akibat tebasan hinata, wanita itupun benar-benar dibuatnya terkaku diam karena tak menyadari kehadiran serangan hinata. Baju yang dikenakan wanita itupun mulai bernoda bercak darah. Wanita itupun mundur dan memegang pundaknya sendiri untuk menjaga jarak dari hinata.

"T-tidak mungkin. Aku sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran serangannya. Dia benar-benar berbeda!" batin wanita itu mulai kesal melihat hinata masih tenang memegang pedangnya yang besar itu.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu, Hyuuga Hinata. Gwaargh…!" teriaknya dengan keras dan mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya untuk membunuh wanita surai indigo itu, Cahaya putih pun menyelimuti kaguya. Hinata yang melihat itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti kaguya mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya dipedangnya dengan cahaya merah yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ini akan menjadi pertarungan terakhir kita. Hyuuga Hinata!" ujarnya sudah mengisi luciful disenjatanya, sabit emas itu sudah dikelilingi kekuatan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan.

"Ayo akhiri. Kaguya!" jawab hinata berlari menuju kaguya begitupun dirinya untuk menentukan serangan terakhir mereka.

Trang… Duaar sebuah retakan disekitar mereka pun hancur tak berbentuk, cahaya putih dan merah pun saling menimpa di langit. Pertarungan penentu pun dimulai, cahaya merah dan putih yang saling berbenturan.

Beberapa orang pun masih menunggu diatas gedung untuk menyelamatkan naruto dan hinata. Karena situasi sudah berbalik.

Tot… Tot… Tot… Peringatan, Tempat ini akan meledak dalam waktu 15 menit, harap menjauh dari lokasi ini…

Tot… Tot… Tot… Peringatan, Tempat ini akan meledak dalam waktu 15 menit, harap menjauh dari lokasi ini…

Alarm waktu peringatan semakin berkurang, 1 helikopter pun masih menunggu diatas sana dengan 3 orang yang masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menolong naruto dan hinata.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak sakura memanggil pria itu untuk segera bergerak karena sakura mengawasi pertarungan kaguya dan hinata cahaya ledakan itupun mulai menghilang dan menyisahkan gadis surai indigo yang masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya

"Yosh, Konohamaru. Sekarang!" perintah pria itu membuat pria bersyal biru itupun mengaktifkan pesawat helikopternya untuk terbang keudara guna menjemput hinata sesudah serangan terakhir mereka.

Glungs… Glungs…Troaar… baling-baling helikopterpun mulai berputar, helikopter pun mulai terbang keudara dan segera menjemput teman mereka.

 **.**

Hinata masih menatap lawannya dengan tenang, angin pun masih terkibas. Sosok lawannya itupun tumbang didepannya beberapa meter.

"Ugh" gumam wanita paruh baya itu kembali bangkit dengan tertatih, hinata yang melihat kaguya bangkit kembali tak mempercayainya. Diapun segera bergerak menuju musuh untuk menghabisinya.

"Aku harus membunuhnya sekarang-...huh!"

Plang...pedang yang digenggam gadis itupun patah berhamburan bagaikan pecahan kristal. gadis itu terkejut bahwa blaze pedangnya sudah rapuh. Gadis surai indigo itupun tumbang ditanah dengan beberapa tulang patah membuatnya kesulitan berdiri dan menahan sakit akibat blazenya hancur.

"G-gawat, kekuatan blazeku m-menghilang ditambah tubuhku sakit sekali!"batin gadis itu khawatir sekarang, seseorang mendatanginya dengan tatapan dingin datar. Helikopterpun turun kebawah tanah sakura dan sasuke yang melihat senpainya akan dibunuh pun tidak percaya lalu segera melompat dari pesawat dan segera menolong seniornya itu.

"Sepertinya yang masih berdiri hingga akhir adalah aku. Aku sangat senang akan pertarungan tadi, tapi sekarang akan berakhir sayounara. Hyuuga Hinata.!"ujar kaguya menyerang dengan sabitnya untuk mengakhiri hinata.

"Master...!" teriak sasuke berlari dengan kuatnya ke hinata.

"Hinata-senpai...!" teriak sakura mencoba menolong sama halnya seperti sasuke tapi tidak sempat.

"Aku tidak ingin mati… Aku tidak ingin mati… Aku ingin hidup… Aku ingin hidup!" batinnya memohon tidak ingin tewas.

Jleeb... Sabit itupun menembus tubuh seseorang. Darahpun berceceran dimana-mana. Pria itu menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"T-tidak mungkin!" batin kaguya tak menyadari seseorang berhasil menolongnya. Sosok pria surai kuning yang orang lainnya pun tak mempercayainya.

"Naruto,Naruto-kun..!" teriak duo itu tak mempercayai dengan yang dia lihat.

"Na-nah-ruto-kun. K-kenapa?!" gumam seniornya tak mengetahui bahwa orang yang disukainya kembali hidup dan menolongnya, pria itupun hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyerang wanita paruh baya itu dengan pukulan terakhirnya.

"Haaa...!"teriak pria itu memberikan sebuah pukulan gelombang kejut angin dan berhasil melukai kaguya.

"Agh,sialan kau. Aku akan membunuhmu-...huh kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak!" teriaknya dan melihat sebuah benang kawat yang berhasil menempel dijantungnya serta mengikat tubuh wanita itu hingga blaze milik dirinya terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!?" Ucap kaguya meminta jawaban, pria surai spike itu hanya tersenyum bangga karena kawat yang dilempar pria itu pun terhubung kejantungnya sendiri dengan jantung wanita tersebut.

"Sasuke, sakura. Cepat bawa hinata-senpai pergi!"perintah pria itu kepada dua temannya. Mereka yang mendengar itupun segera pergi membawa hinata.

"A-apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?" Tanya hinata tak mengerti perkataan pria itu.

Greeb... Tubuh gadis indigo itu pun diangkat dengan meletakkan tangannya disetiap belakang leher dari sakura dan sasuke. Senyum senang pun terukir diwajah pria berkumis garis tiga tersebut, mengerti perkataan temannya mereka pun segera pergi. Dengan raut muka tidak percaya.

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi!" perintah pria itu mengerti maksud temannya, sakura pun mengerti lalu mengikuti perkataan rekan duonya, tapi tidak dengan hinata dia pun mencoba memberontak untuk menolong pria itu tapi ditolak dua muridnya. Menuju pesawat untuk segera pergi.

"Sasuke-kun lepaskan. Kita tak bisa membiarkan naruto-kun sendirian melawannya, sakura-chan lepaskan aku. Ini perintah dariku!" gadis itu pun terus diseret oleh duo murid seniornya itu dan segera menaiki pesawat helikopter itu untuk segera pergi dari Shinjuku karena waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk pergi tidak akan cukup.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan!" jawab sakura menolak perintah hinata.

"Lepaskan aku, aku tidak mau pergi jika tidak bersamanya. A-aku-… ugh!" gadis indigo bermata sayu itu pun tertidur karena tengkuk lehernya dipukul oleh sasuke dengan kuatnya hingga membuatnya pingsan.

"Sasuke-kun?" gumamnya sedih melihat pria disampingnya melakukan hal tersebut.

Gluung… Gluuung, Troaar… helikopter pun mulai lepas landas untuk terbang meninggalkan Shinjuku, sasuke pun mulai berbicara kepada konohamaru.

"Konohamaru, bisakah kau memberikan aku waktu 1 menit saja. Aku ingin berbicara dengan dia sebentar!" mohon pria bersurai hitam itu kepada orang yang lebih muda itu, anggukan pun didapat dari orang tersebut.

"Naruto!"

"Apa kau yakin dengan semua yang kau lakukan ini!?" Tanya pria itu memastikan pilihan yang tepat bagi dirinya. Naruto pun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sasuke, Sakura. T-terima kasih, Terima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi temanku. A-aku sangat senang dan-…!" ujar pria blonde itu menangis kecil dan melemparkan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak kecil didalamnya kepada sasuke yang siap lepas landas untuk pergi.

Wousssh,… Tak. Benda itu pun ditangkap sasuke dengan cekatannya.

"Permintaan terakhirku, Tolong berikan benda itu kepada pergilah!" jawabnya dengan keras, sasuke yang mengerti itu pun mengangguk dan menyuruh konohamaru untuk segera pergi.

Trooaarr… Helikopter itu pun segera pergi menjauhi lokasi pertarungan Naruto dan Kaguya, agar terhindar dari ledakan gedung Shinjuku.

Tot… Tot… Tot… Peringatan, Tempat ini akan meledak dalam waktu 10 menit, harap menjauh dari lokasi ini…

Tot… Tot… Tot… Peringatan, Tempat ini akan meledak dalam waktu 10 menit, harap menjauh dari lokasi ini…

Mata wanita itu memandang pria didepannya dengan sangat kesal dan meronta agar bisa terlepas dari lilitan ikatan kawat tersebut.

"Percuma saja, kau tidak akan bisa terlepas …" tawa kecil itu pun terukir dipria itu dan menjatuhkan dirinya ketanah.

Bruuk, tubuh pria itu terjatuh ketanah dengan santainya seperti tak ada beban masalah.

"Diam kau, aku akan segera membebaskan diri dari sini dan aku akan menghancurkan seluruh manusia itu, Lepaskan aku sekarang!" teriaknya tak terima apa yang diucapkan pria itu, Pria blonde tersebut hanya menutup mata dan terbaring ditanah dengan santainya tak memperdulikan ocehan kaguya.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, Minna. Sekarang aku mengerti maksud kalian ini, tidak hanya aku saja, tapi mereka Sasuke, Sakura, Hanabi-chan, dan Hinata-senpai telah terlibat menjadi korban keegoisanku untuk balas dendam. Aku harusnya meminta maaf kepada mereka semua, tapi kurasa tidak ada gunanya, Maka dari itu yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini hanyalah melakukan perbuatan bodoh sekali lagi!" Batinku tersenyum terukir dalam luka dihati ini. Air matapun membasahi wajahku dengan tenangnya sambil melihat kearah langit dengan tenangnya.

"Aku sangat takut melihat orang lain terluka kembali maka dari itu, inilah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk terakhir kalinya.!" Lanjutku dalam batin, sebuah cahaya putih pun muncul dengan terangnya, ledakan besar pun terjadi, merambat dalam radius km yang cukup kuat membuat helikopter yang ditumpangi Sakura dan Sasuke pun mendapatkan getaran ledakan besar itu, Sasuke pun hanya terdiam dengan raut kesedihan melihat temannya tewas disana.

Greep,… Tangan pria tan putih bersurai hitam raven itupun digenggam oleh gadis surai pink disampingnya dengan erat. Gadis itupun hanya menangis sekencang-kencangnya melihat peristiwa naas menimpa pria blonde tersebut. Sang pilot hanya tediam bisu untuk tidak ikut terlibat akan masalah itu dan sekilas melihat gadis surai indigo yang pingsan disana.

Trooaar… pesawat itupun menambah kecepatannya untuk meninggalkan Shinjuku untuk kembali kerumah.

 **1 TAHUN KEMUDIAN...**

Pertarungan panjang yang sangat melelahkan diluar dinding pun berakhir dengan kemenangan ditangan manusia, semua itu merupakan sebuah awal kebahagiaan yang tak terganti dibanding apapun sejak sekian lama manusia hidup didalam dinding. perubahan dinasti waktu kewaktu membuat perubahan yang sangat cepat, seorang gadis sedang terduduk disebuah pelabuhan sambil menulis disebuah buku kecilnya, gaun putih sampai lutut kaki dengan sepatu hak putih tinggi menambah kesan manis bagi gadis itu yang terlihat seperti wanita dewasa, topi putih bundar pun tak lupa dipakainya agar menahan panasnya terik matahari sampai kedua orang yang ditunggunya datang menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kamu disini rupanya, hanabi-chan?" saut seseorang bermata emerald dengan surai pink nya tentunya dengan pria berambut raven hitam dengan mata onixnya yang menemaninya.

"Kalian terlambat, Sakura-nee, Sasuke-nii. Apa sih yang membuat kalian lama?" kata gadis itu sedikit marah.

"Maaf-maaf kita harus membawa barang-barang yang akan kami butuhkan nanti, sebelumnya aku ingin berterima kasih padamu hanabi-chan. Kami akan meninggalkan negara ini!" jawab sakura berterus terang, hanabi yang mendengar itu terlihat sedih dari raut wajahnya.

"Kenapa tidak tinggal dinegara ini saja?" tanya nya ingin mengetahui kedua alasan kenapa sakura dan sasuke pergi meninggalkan negara Hi.

 **BEBERAPA SAAT TERDIAM DAN MULAI BERBICARA...**

"Kami ingin menjelajahi dunia ini, semua hal yang belum pernah kami lihat dengan mata kami sendiri, sesuatu hal baru yang belum pernah kami temui, benar begitu sasuke-kun!" ujar sakura senang dan melihat pria yang dicintainya.

"Uhm, hanabi, Sebelumya terima kasih karena sudah menjadi guru kami!" ucap pria berambut raven dengan senyum tipis.

"Tentu saja!" ucap gadis bersurai coklat itu dengan angkuh.

"Dasar sombong, kau ini lebih muda dari kami tahu!" ucap sakura mengacak-acak rambut hanabi hingga berantakan.

"Maaf… Maaf" mohonnya kepada sakura.

"Hahaha…" tawa mereka bertiga pun terukir dengan bahagianya.

"Hanabi-chan, apakah Hinata-senpai tidak datang kesini?" Tanya sakura penasaran ingin perpisahan dengannya tapi tidak datang.

"Aku tidak tahu saat aku ingin mengajaknya, dia sudah menghilang dikamarnya. Maafkan sifat Onee-sama, Sasuke-nii, Sakura-nee" bungkuk gadis itu meminta maaf.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Aku minta maaf jika salah dalam berbicara!" ucap gadis pink itu meminta maaf kembali.

Pruumm… Pruumm… bunyi klakson kapal laut pun telah tiba sampai dipelabuhan.

"Sasuke-kun sudah waktunya kita pergi!" tukas sakura melihat jam terkejut karena sebentar lagi kapal yang sudah dipesan tiketnya oleh mereka berdua akan segera berangkat.

"Begitu kah, baiklah hanabi sampai jumpa semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali" ucap sasuke memegang puncak kepala hanabi, hanabi yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Pruuum….cesh…cesh,kepulan asap tanda langkah kapal yang dinaiki dua insan itu pun mulai berjalan menjauhi gadis bersurai coklat itu.

"Sasuke-niichan, sakura-neechan. Hati-hati dijalan!" teriak hanabi melambaikan tangan nya ke dua orang yang dia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Kamu juga jaga kesehatan ya hanabi-chan, sampaikan salamku kepada Hinata-senpai!" teriak sakura membalas lambaian tangan hanabi sedangkan pria disamping nya hanya tersenyum melihat hanabi.

"Rasanya jadi lebih sepi sekarang?" ucap seseorang bersyal biru dengan iris mata hitamnya berada disamping gadis surai coklat bergaun putih tersebut.

"Benar" Gumam hanabi menghentikan lambaian tangannya.

"Mau temani aku ke makam,konohamaru-kun?" ajak hanabi menunggu jawaban pria itu.

"Baiklah!"jawab pria itu dengan nada tenang, gadis tersebut pun menarik tangan pria itu dengan tiba-tiba.

"O-oii..!"

 **SKIPTIME.**

Dipemakaman. Sebuah batu nisan yang terukir dari nama-nama pejuang selama ini bersemayam dibalik batu itu, kedua orang berbeda gender itu saling menunduk untuk berdoa.

"Hei... konohamaru-kun, apakah mereka semua yang mati melihat perdamaian ini sekarang?" Tanyanya masih dalam keadaan menunduk.

"Aku yakin mereka pasti melihat ini semua dari atas langit sana, meskipun kita tak bisa melihat mereka saat ini,tapi itulah yang aku rasakan.!" jawabnya pria itu dengan senyuman khasnya. Gadis bersurai coklat itu hanya tersenyum hangat.

"Ayo kita pulang-..."

"Konohamaru-kun" panggilnya.

"Heh, ada apa?" Tanya konohamaru dengan polos.

"A-anu, i-itu, a-aku-...?"

Muka gadis itu sudah merona hebat karena gugupnya, pria itu pun mulai membuka pembicaraan lebih awal.

"Kenapa muka mu memerah seperti itu, kau demam ya?" Tanya pria itu dengan polos.

"B-bukan bodoh, A-aku. Apakah ada orang yang kamu suka saat ini,kohomaru-kun?" Tanyanya dengan nada gugup.

"Huh, u-uhm... ada sih, dia wanita yang baik dan kuat, serta dia sangat manis jika sedang malu,memangnya kenapa?" Ujar kohomaru dengan senang, hanabi yang mendengar itu pun pupus harapannya untuk mengejar cinta pria itu.

"Dan-..."

"Dan?" gumam hanabi tak mengerti.

"Dan gadis itu ada didepanku!" ujarnya merona kecil sambil membuang muka kesamping untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Tuk… Tuk… Tuk… beberapa detik untuk mencerna perkataan Konohamaru dan Hanabi pun baru mengerti.

"Eeeeh...?" Teriak hanabi terkejut setengah mati dengan rona dipipinya.

Beberapa saat terdiam diantara mereka berdua. Gadis itu pun tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe... B-begitu kah menurutmu...?" jawab hanabi senang.

"L-lalu bagaimana jawaban-…Eh?" pria itupun terkejut karena pipinya sudah dikecup oleh gadis itu secara tiba-tiba.

 **CHUUP... sebuah ciuman kecil berhasil mendarat di pipi kiri pria itu.**

"Eh, a-apa ini maksudmu Hanabi?" Ujarnya tidak mengerti.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri konohamaru-kun no baka!"ucapnya mengejek pria itu dan pergi meninggalkan makam tersebut dengan tawa yang sangat senang.

"Kembali, Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Oii…?!" teriak pria itu kesal karena dijahili hanabi.

"Tangkap aku jika memang kamu bisa!" ujarnya tersenyum senang.

Byuur… Byuur… kapal laut besar itu membawa penumpang dengan tenangnya melawan arus ombak yang cukup tenang, gadis disamping pria itupun terlihat murung, pria itu yang mengetahui pacarnya terlihat sedih itupun membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada apa sakura?" Tanya pria disampingnya merasa khawatir dengan sakura.

"Hem.. Hem… tidak ada apa-apa! Jawabnya mencoba menyakinkan pria disampingnya agar tidak khawatir.

"Soal Masterkah?" tebakan pria itu berhasil membuat sakura terkejut.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin dia marah kepada kita karena tidak menyelematkan Naruto pada saat itu. Akupun juga merasa bersalah pada saat itu tapi,-…"

Drrrt… Drrrt,… getaran dari ponsel didalam kantong pria bersurai hitam itu pun terasa, dengan segera dia melihatnya siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa sasuke-kun?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Privat number?" batin pria itu melihat handphone yang dia gunakan tidak ada nomornya, dia pun mengangkatnya. Dan sebuah hologram muncul didepan mereka dengan ukuran 6x4, terlihatlah seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan jaket ungu hitam yang dipakainya tapi tidak menampilkan wajahnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, kalian pergi tanpa mengabariku sebelumnya Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan!" ucap seseorang dibalik kursi putar itu diapun memutarnya dan menampakkan dirinya.

"Master, Senpai. Kenapa kau menelpon kami!?" tanyanya mereka berdua bersama.

"Apakah salah jika aku menelponmu.?" Tanya seseorang itu dengan ekspresi dingin, sakura dan sasuke yang melihat itu langsung bergidik ketakutan.

"M-Maafkan kami!" jawab mereka berdua bersama ketakutan.

"Sudah lupakanlah, Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu saja!" tegas gadis itu, sakura dan sasuke yang mendengar itupun menjadi diam.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih karena kalian sudah menyelamatkan aku dan aku minta maaf jika telah memarahi kalian sebelumnya dan baru sekarang aku bicara!" lanjutnya dengan tenang.

"Tidak, Hinata-Senpai tidak salah. justru kamilah yang salah, benarkan Sasuke-kun?" ujar gadis itu melihat pria disampingnya agar tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, aku juga minta maaf jika telah memaksamu pergi untuk meninggalkan Naruto-… Aku!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Lagipula aku sudah mengetahui itu semuanya darinya. Kalau begitu kita berpisah disini. Kalian selamanya adalah muridku dan rekan absolute duo terbaik ku!" ujarnya dengan senyum hangat, mereka berdua pun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu kita berpisah disini, main-mainlah datang kemari dan jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu hubungi aku. Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan. kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan!" Lanjutnya gadis indigo tersebut.

"Hem, kami berjanji. Terima kasih banyak Master.!"jawabnya dua duo itu lalu mematikan handphonenya dan melihat kelangit dengan senangnya, mereka berdua pun saling pandang. Tersenyum senang karena merasa lega.

 **.**

Gadis itu berdiri melihat keluar jendela menyaksikan sebuah pelayaran lepas kapal laut menuju Negara lain. Gadis itupun hanya tersenyum senang sambil menggenggam Kristal hijau pemberian seseorang yang disayanginya.

"Sayounara. Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan!" batin gadis itu tersenyum menyaksikan kepergiaan kedua muridnya dari sebuah gedung yang berada diatas pegunungan, membuat hinata bisa melihat kapal laut yang beranjak pergi.

"Arigatou. Naruto-kun" lanjutnya tersenyum senang karena pemberian hadiah dari pria blonde itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebagai kenangan terakhir yang indah.

 **FIN**

Akhirnya selesai juga The world war, maaf jika ada kesalahan kata ejaan maupun kalimat dan kata. Semoga terhibur. Saya undur diri. Sampai jumpa jaa…

 **Author Note :**

Waah… akhirnya selesai juga. Kayanya saya mau pensiun dari dunia FFN(sepertinya), karena kesibukan didunia nyata. Setelah … kalau misalnya ada waktu insya allah saya aktif kembali dan Untuk FF gransaizer mohon maaf saya hapus karena takutnya Hiatus jadi ane gak berani melanjutkan. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. **#ojigi**


End file.
